Ninja no Sekai
by soulwrouter
Summary: Una historia sangrienta para el mundo de los ninjas, que batallas les espera naruto y a sus amigos
1. Prologo

**Ninja no sekai**

**Mundo de ninjas**

Prologo

Era un gran día en una de las aldeas ninjas, más precisamente en la aldea oculta de Konoha, era un gran día para el jefe de ese lugar, que lo llamaban Hokage, ya que ese día su espesa iba a dar luz a su hijo, pero el parto lo iban a ser de noche y alejada de la aldea ya que dentro de ella tenia encerrado al gran rey de los bijuus Kyubi no Youko. Lo que no sabían era lo que iba a suceder esa noche y aparición de un personaje que cambiara la historia como él lo conocía.


	2. Capitulo 1 Cambiando un poco la historia

– ¡Hola! – personaje hablando

– "No creo que..." – personaje pensando

– **¡Muere! **– bijuu hablando

– "**Tal vez...**"– bijuu pensando

Capitulo 1

Cambiando un poco la historia

Ese día en la aldea de Konoha fue uno de los más frescos que hubo, incluso en la noche fue igualmente fresco, el Hokage o como se llama Namikaze Minato, se dirigía junto con su esposa Uzumaki Kushina, a las afueras de aldea, acompañados de 2 ninjas médicos y la esposa del anterior Hokage.

Se dirigían a una pequeña cabaña que se estaba ubicada a 3Km de Konoha, Kushina iba muy nerviosa ya que este seria su primer parto, igualmente de nervioso estaba Minato, pero gracias a la la esposa del Sandaime, los 2 se calmaron cuando llegaron a la cabaña, el trabajo de parto duró alrededor de 4 horas, Minato, tenia que aplicar chakra en el sello de su esposa, ya que lamentablemente ella era la jinchuuriki del bijuu de las 9 colas Kyubi no Youko, por eso tenia que mantener lo a raya para que no fuera liberado y en el proceso matara a Kushina, por eso las jinchuurikis tenían nada más 8 meses de gestación, para Minato era un día memorable ya que era padre, pero algo ocurrió, se escucho un ruido y vio que los médicos ninja y la esposa de del Sandaime estaban muertos hasta que escucho el pequeño bebé llorar.

– De vuélveme a Naruto – exigía Minato al desconocido –

– Entonces ven por él – decía el sujeto que tenia una capucha y una mascara con un solo agujero para el ojo derecho –

El shinobi desconocido desapareció y dejando caer al Pequeño Naruto que estaba llorando, Minato junto chakra y uso su famoso Hiraishin no jutsu, para atrapar en el aire a Naruto pero cuando volteo a ver a su esposa, vio que el sujeto desaparecía con ella en un jutsu espacio-tiempo, Minato al ver esto dejó al pequeño en la cuna y volvió a usar el Hiraishin para llegar donde se encontraba Kushina y el sujeto desconocido.

Cuando llegó era en una zona alejada de la cabaña, había como un tipo de altar que estaba rodeada por 2 grandes picos de roca y en el centro estaba Kushina y el shinobi. El shinobi puso la mano en el estomagó de Kushina y libero chakra hasta que un chakra de color rojo carmesí salió expulsado hacia el cielo y que de ese chakra salio el mismo Kyubi.

– **¡Ya soy libre jajajaja! **– decía horriblemente feliz Kyubi –

– Veo mi viejo amigo que estas en buen estado – decía el shinobi viendo al zorro –

– **¿¡Tú! Te voy a matar Uchi...**– no pudo terminar la frase Kyubi ya que estaba controlado –

En sus ojos se podía el doujutsu del clan prestigioso de Konoha, el Sharingan, de un pronto a otro el shinobi junto con Kyubi desaparecieron, Minato al ver esto fue donde Kushina que estaba muy débil por la extracción del zorro.

– Minato-kun ¿cómo está el pequeño Naru-chan? – preguntaba cansada Kushina –

– Esta sano y salvo Kushina-chan, ahora vamos a la cabaña para que veas a nuestro hijo – dijo Minato a la hora de desaparecer con Kushina con el Hiraishin para ir a la cabaña –

Ya ahí dejo a Kushina en la cama y le puso en brazos al pequeño, para luego ponerse una gabardina de color blanco y que atrás en kanjis decía Yondaime (四代目), luego volteo a ver de nuevo a Kushina y desapareció.

En la aldea el Sandaime estaba tratando de retener al Kyubi, pero era inútil ya que ningún jutsu, arma o cualquier otra cosa le hacía daño, había un grupo de Jounnins jóvenes que estaban atrapados por los mismos shinobis y entre ellos una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos rojos estaba llorando.

– Otōsan, no vallas, vas a ir a morir – decía la joven –

– Lo siento a todos los jóvenes pero ustedes son el futuro de Konoha, nosotros tenemos que arriesgarnos – decía ya un hombre de maso menos de edad de 40 años con los ojos de igual color de la joven.– Bien vayámonos a luchar. –

Termino de decir eso y un gran grupo de shinobis se fueron para luchar contra el Kyubi.

En otro lado Minato llegó donde estaba el sujeto desconocido que estaba viendo como el Kyubi estaba destruyendo todo, el sujeto solo volteo a ver a Minato sin decir nada.

– ¿Quién diablos eres? – preguntaba Minato serio –

– Si te lo dijera no me creerías – decía en tono monótono el shinobi –

Minato se fue al ataque a taijutsu pero traspaso el sujeto como si fuera un simple Bunshin, Minato volteo a ver sorprendido al sujeto y este solo se volteo pero quedo en el mismo lugar, luego hizo una serie de sellos a gran velocidad que Minato reconoció.

– Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu – decía el sujeto mientras que de su boca salia una gran bola de fuego –

Minato lo pudo esquivar a tiempo pero vio que ya no estaba el shinobi si no que estaba detrás de él y le dio una patada en la espalda a Minato que fue estrellado contra el suelo.

– Si esto es todo lo que es el Gran Yondaime-sama, entonces es mejor que mueras – decía fríamente el shinobi –

Minato se levanto y le lanzó un Kunai de 3 puntas al shinobi, este se fue corriendo contra el kunai y lo traspaso pero en ese instante Minato desapareció al igual que el sujeto y solamente se pudo ver el sujeto donde estaba Minato anteriormente y se tambaleo un poco.

En ese instante a Kyubi se le fue el genjutsu que lo controlaba y comenzó a destruir todo con chakra de fuego.

Con Minato este volteo a ver donde este el encapuchado.

– Te puse un sello, para que nunca más puedas controlar al Kyubi – decía serio Minato –

– Je...después de tanto tiempo eres el segundo que me lastima, a parte del estúpido del Shondaime, bueno controlar a Kyubi era la primera parte de mi plan, dentro de poco empezara la ultima parte, nos vemos Namikaze Minato – decía el sujeto mientras desaparecía en el jutsu espacio-tiempo. –

A Minato le pareció extraño esas palabras, pero ese no era el momento de estar pensando, tenia otro problema que resolver...el Kyubi, desapareció con el Hiraishin, para aparecer en el monte de los Hokages, ahí vio como el Kyubi comenzaba a cargar chakra en la punta de su hocico, el chakra que acumulaba era de color negro como la noche y lo lanzó hacia la montaña donde estaba Minato, ahí Minato expulso gran cantidad de chakra y repelió el ataque, luego hizo una secuencia de sellos.

– Kuchiyose no jutsu – decía Minato mordiéndose el pulgar derecho y tocando el suelo con la palma de la mano abierta –

Luego salio una cortina de humo y de ahí salio un gran sapo casi del mismo tamaño que el zorro.

– Minato¿para qué me invocas? – preguntaba el sapo molesto a Minato –

– Gamabunta, solo mira al frente – decía serio Minato –

El sapo de color rojizo, que tenia una abrigo estilo yakusa, con una Katana en la espalda y una pipa encendida, le hizo caso a Minato y vio que ahí estaba el zorro.

– ¿Kyubi?¿Cómo se encuentra Kushina? – preguntaba preocupado Gamabunta –

– Ella esta débil por la extracción del Kyubi, por ahora ¿lo puedes retener hasta poder sacarlo de aquí Gamabunta? – preguntaba serio Minato –

– Eso creo, pero no mucho tiempo, máximo 5 minutos – decía el sapo serio –

– Eso es todo lo que ocupo – decía serio Minato que comenzaba a concentrar chakra –

Los shinobis de la aldea estaban felices ya que el Yondaime había llegado a rescatarlos, el Sandaime estaba viendo como el sapo estaba agarrando al Kyubi y tratando de que no se moviera más, el agarre duró por lo menos 5 minutos, tiempo suficiente de que Kyubi, Gamabunta y Minato desaparecieran gracias a este ultimo, aparecieron cerca de la cabaña.

Ahí Minato le dijo a Gamabunta que gracias por todo y que se podía retirar, el sapo no muy confiado se retiro del lugar en una gran cortina de humo, ahí el zorro trataba de matar al yondaime pero era muy rápido para él, de la cabaña salieron unas cadenas de color rojo que sostuvieron al Kyubi.

– **Estas cadenas, ¡maldita Kushina! **– gritaba enojado el Kyubi –

Minato al ver la cadenas volteo a ver atrás de él y ahí estaba Kushina llegando poco a poco.

– ¡¿Kushina qué haces! – preguntaba asustado Minato –

– Si no lo hago, podría matarnos a todos – decía cansada Kushina –

– Pero si lo haces agotaras todo tu chakra y morirás – decía asustado Minato –

– Es un pequeño precio que hay que pagar para que Naru-chan este bien – decía Kushina con una sonrisa –

– Kushina voy hacer algo que seguro no vas a estar contenta – decía serio Minato –

– ¿Qué vas hacer? – preguntaba asustada Kushina –

– Voy a convertir a Naru-chan en jinchuuriki y haré el Shiki fujin para llevarme gran parte del zorro para que no maté a Naruto, así que perdoname – decía Minato desapareciendo y volviendo aparecer junto con Naruto en brazos –

En otra parte el shinobi desconocido estaba viendo como Minato hacia el Shiki fujin, para atrapar el alma del Kyubi, bueno la mayor parte, pero con eso estaría contento, ya que podría invocar al descendiente de su ancestro a este mundo, ya que con el poder Kyubi corriendo por las venas y el chakra del descendiente sería muy poderoso y ese seria su nuevo cuerpo.

Espero ansioso, hasta que vio que Kyubi poco a poco se hacía más pequeño, ese era la señal, hizo una serie de sellos que eran parecidos al Kuchiyose no Jutsu, pero lo dijo igual solo que agrego algo más.

– Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Shison no yobidashi – gritaba el shinobi, mientras ponía las 2 palmas en el suelo –

Se creo una gran cortina de humo en el bosque, el encapuchado estaba contento, pero cuando se despejo el humo no había nada al frente de él, lo busco con la mirada y no lo encontró esto no estaba en sus planes, así que mejor se retiro de ahí ya que sentía que el Sandaime estaba llegando donde estaba Kyubi.

Por otro lado Minato de pronto se sintió más débil, volteo a ver detrás suyo y vio que él alma de Kyubi no estaba y la de él la mitad, esto se sorprendió bastante, pero no dijo nada, Kushina seguía sosteniendo a Kyubi.

A un par de metros de ahí en el bosque estaba un joven, de por lo menos de 17 años, tenia puesta una camisa color gris oscuro, un pantalón negro, unos zapatos de igual color, de tes blanca, cabello castaño que le podía llegar a la nuca, poco a poco se estaba despertando, cuando abrió los ojos que eran de color café oscuro, vio que estaba en un bosque, lo ultimo que recuerda era que estaba en la fiesta del 31 de diciembre, hasta que sintió que era desplazado de ahí todo se volvió negro.

– ¿Dónde...demonios estoy? – se preguntaba el joven –

Iba a seguir preguntando se hasta que escucho un rugido y alzó más la vista y veía a Kyubi.

– ¿Kyubi? – pregunto a la nada – Debo de estar soñando, ya que en la vida real no existe – se decía –

Pero de pronto cuando trató de levantar se se sentía muy pesado y que le dolían mucho los músculos y las venas, sentía que miles de hormigas estaban dentro de él, era mucho el dolor que volvió a caer sentado. Luego de eso escucho unas voces que venían más adelante de él, se arrastró como podía y pudo ver algo que lo sorprendió ya mucho.

– ¿Kushina, Minato? – se preguntaba asombrado – pero que demo... – no pudo continuar ya que él dolor era mucho, y estaba sudando frío – "Maldición no creo que esto sea un maldito sueño, ya él dolor es muy real" – pensada con los ojos entrecerrados –

Pero un ruido le llamo la atención, era un bebe que estaba llorando, volvió a ver y el bebé era Naruto de pequeño y vio como la garra del Kyubi iba a traspasar a Naruto, pero Minato y Kushina se pusieron en el medio para evitar que Naruto muriera, pero se sorprendieron al ver a alguien que salia del lado izquierdo de ellos con una bola de chakra en la mano derecha, extendiendo el brazo derecho al frente y conectando la garra, pero algo que no tenia en mente el joven era que cuando la bola de chakra toco a Kyubi, se hizo una explosión que lo envió cerca de donde había salido y quedó gravemente lastimado pero no mortalmente y quedó desmayado, Minato y Kushina estaban sorprendidos.

– ¿Quién diablos es ese joven y cómo hizo el Rasengan? – preguntaba sorprendida Kushina –

Minato estaba sorprendido ya que ese Rasengan era de color azul hielo y no celeste como era de costumbre el color de chakra, pero lo más raro era que tenia unas rayas alrededor de color rojo carmesí como el chakra de Kyubi, así que supo donde estaba la gran mayoría del poder de Kyubi y la parte perdida de su alma, la cabeza, así que con el poco tiempo que ganaron gracias al joven, Minato hizo el sellado Hakke no Fuin Shiki.

Lo que quedó del zorro fue encerrado en Naruto convirtiéndolo en el siguiente jinchuuriki de Kyubi no Yoko, en ese momento llegaron Sarutobi, junto con 1 jounnin del clan Hyuuga y otro jounnin, llegaron solo para ver el sellado del Kyubi y ver como Minato caía al suelo inerte con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Sarutobi se acerco y vio a Naruto con el sello, en el estomago, luego reviso si Kushina estaba bien y lo que tenia era que estaba agotada por usar las cadenas de chakra y una poca perdida de sangre.

– ¿Kushina-chan estas bien? – preguntaba Sarutobi preocupado –

– Si, estoy cansada, pero estoy bien gracias a ese joven de allá – dijo Kushina mientras señalaba a un punto –

Sarutobi se acerco donde señalo Kushina y solo vio a un bebé de de un año, estaba durmiendo lo más tranquilamente, pero más bien pareciera que estuviera en coma, Sarutobi lo tomó en brazos y se fue donde Kushina, Kushina al ver el bebé se sorprendió, ya que hace unos momentos era un joven, los jounnin que acompañaba a Sarutobi revisaron a Minato, tomando le el pulso pero estaba muerto, luego Kushina se levanto poco a poco y se fue donde estaba la ropa del joven, reviso y saco una billetera de color negro, con rayas rojas, la abrió y salio a identificación, pero no lo podían leer, ya que no entendía.

– Sarutobi-san, ¿usted puede leer esto? – dijo Kushina entregando le la ID a Sarutobi –

Este lo tomo lo trató de leer y lo poco que entendió era que se llama Eliécer, los apellidos no los pudo entender.

– Creo que se llama Eliécer, ahora la pregunta es ¿que vamos hacer con el bebé? – preguntaba Sarutobi a Kushina –

Fin del capitulo 1


	3. Capitulo 2 La historia es parecida

Capitulo 2

La historia es parecida

Konohagakure no Sato han pasado ya casi 5 años desde que liberaran a Kyubi de su jinchuuriki Uzumaki Kushina, pero pudieron detenerlo pagando un alto precio, el Hokage de esa época el querido Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato hiciera un pacto con el Shinigami para que poder sellar el Kyubi en su propio hijo Namikaze Naruto, su esposa, Kushina sobrevivió a la extracción y el ataque del zorro, el mando de la aldea lo retomo el antiguo Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Para poder proteger al hijo de Minato de sus enemigos de Iwa le pusieron el apellido de su madre, pero no contaba que los del concejo hicieran su movimiento, arrebatar le a Kushina su único hijo y prohibirle que se le dijera que su madre estaba viva, Sarutobi con todo el dolor del mundo no pudo evitar esta tragedia, ya que era por voto mayoritario en el concejo, lo único que pudo hacer fue crear una ley que era no revelar le a Naruto sus origines y que también que no se le diga él tiene el Kyubi en su interior y que si trataban de atacarlo era asesinado en el acto.

Kushina al saber la noticia le afecto mucho ya que le estaban alejando de su hijo y no podía hacer nada con respecto al desprecio de los aldeanos con el pasar de los años, su vida quedó devastada por quitar le su hijo, no hacia misiones ni nada y nadie la encontraba, solo el Hokage que sabia donde estaba.

En estos últimos 5 años Kushina iba al hospital de Konoha, para visitar y cuidar de un pequeño que la ayudo en el ataque del zorro, ha estado en coma desde esa fecha, los doctores no sabían que podía ser, ya que todo estaba normal en su cuerpo.

Kushina un día fue a visitar al pequeño al hospital, cuando llego a la habitación, vio que este se estaba moviendo de un lado a otro como si estuviera teniendo un sueño.

Sueño

Se podía ver al adolescente Eliécer caminando en un pasadizo todo estaba oscuro no se veia nada.

– ¿Dónde estaré? – se preguntaba Eliécer –

Eliécer solo seguía caminando sin ningún rumbo hasta que una voz se hablaba.

– Por aquí...– decía una voz como de un anciano –

– ¿Quién anda ahí? – decía Eliécer parando de caminar y viendo para todos lados –

– Ven...– decía nuevamente la voz –

Eliécer al escuchar de nuevo la voz que se escuchaba al frente de él vio una luz en un solo punto y se podía distinguir a una persona ahí, así que Eliécer se fue corriendo para averiguar donde diablos estaba. Cuando llegó se podía ver a un anciano, de pelo color rojo alborotado, con un bastón en su mano derecha, un collar con figuras de nueves alrededor, cuando este alzó la vista se podía ver que tenia ojos morados con 6 círculos de color negro alrededor, al ver esto Eliécer se sorprendió.

– Rin'negan. – era más afirmando que pregunta lo que decía Eliécer –

– Veo que mi descendiente esta informado de este doujutsu como lo llaman ahora – decía el viejo haciéndole una seña a Eliécer para que se sentara –

– ¿Descendiente dices? – preguntaba Eliécer curioso al tiempo que se sentaba al frente del viejo –

– Si, ¿a caso no te habían dicho nada de tus raíces o de quien soy? – preguntaba sorprendido el viejo por la falta de información de Eliécer –

– Sé que eres Ridoku Sennin, el que salvo al mundo al encerrar al Jubi en ti, convirtiéndote en el primer jinchuuriki, que después tuviste hijos y de ahí salieron los 3 clanes descendientes Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki y ya llegando en tu lecho de muerte, sabiendo que el Jubi iba a liberarse, dividiste tu poder en 9 bijuus que son desde Ichibi a Kyubi respectivamente, también se dice que el cuerpo de Jubi esta encerrado en la luna, que fue creada por ti con el jutsu llamado Chibaku Tenzei, creo y de ahí ya no sé más – contaba lo que sabia Eliécer –

– Bien veo que estas informado. – decía Ridoku con una sonrisa – pero te hizo falta otro hijo mio que no cuenta la historia –

– ¿Otro hijo tuyo? El que se supone que es un abuelo mio, ¿verdad? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Si ese hijo mio era como decirlo, problemático, se llamaba Kyo y el perfecciono el jutsu de espacio-tiempo, con el el jutsu de invocación – decía Ridoku con una mano en la barbilla –

– Entonces, ¿cómo él llego al otro mundo, mi mundo? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Por eso te dije era problemático, ya que él no supo administrar bien su chakra y abrió un portal que se lo tragó, así fue que llego a otra dimensión, yo traté de hacer lo mismo, pero no pude, por eso la historia cuenta de mis hijos menores ya que él era el mayor y fue antes de qué me convirtiera en jinchuuriki de Jubi, por eso él y los hijos de él no tienen dojutsu, ya que ese dojutsu es sacado del Jubi– explicaba serio Ridoku –

– Ok eso lo entendí, pero lo que no estoy seguro es que ¿cómo sabés que soy descendiente tuyo viejo? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Lo sé, porque si no estuviera aquí hablándote jajaja – reía Ridoku –

– Ya veo... – decía Eliécer con una gota detrás de la cabeza –

– Pero cambiando de tema, ¿sabes que tienes otro chakra parte del tuyo? – preguntaba serio Ridoku –

– No, ni sabia que tenia chakra, pero ¿a cuál otro chakra te refieres? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– Al primer Bijuu que hice a partir de Jubi – decía serio Ridoku –

– ¿Ichibi? – preguntaba Eliécer –

– No, el primer Bijuu que hice a partir de Jubi fue...lo siento lo tienes que averiguar – decía Ridoku con una sonrisa y desapareciendo –

– ¿¡Ah! ¿Por qué no me dices viejo? – preguntaba sorprendido Eliécer –

Este no hizo nada solo reír hasta que desapareció hasta que todo se comenzó a volver brillante y Eliécer tuvo que taparse los ojos con el antebrazo, hasta que este también desapareció de la vista.

Fin de Sueño.

Cuando Eliécer estaba despertando, el sol le molestaba, ya que no veía nada, solo escuchaba una voz que le estaba hablando, Eliécer solo puso su antebrazo en los ojos y recordó la conversación con el viejo Ridoku.

– Maldito viejo senil, que no me dijo que otro chakra hay en mi interior – decía Eliécer molesto aun tapándose –

Cuando Eliécer se quito el antebrazo de sus ojos se sorprendió ya que estaba en una habitación blanca, lo que dedujo es que estaba en un hospital, este estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que cuando sintió que le pusieron una mano en el hombro, este se asustó que se cayo de la cama, al levantarse poco a poco, cuando ya se pudo incorporar vio que era una mujer que no pasaba de los 30 años, cabello color rojo, ojos esmeralda, de tez blanca, que estaba vestida con una blusa de manga corta color violeta y un pantalón del mismo color, el resto no lo pudo ver ya que la cama que estaba en el medio tapaba de la rodilla para abajo.

– ¿Estas bien? – preguntaba la mujer preocupada por el pequeño –

– Si eso creo Kushina – decía Eliécer volviendo a subir a la cama –

– ¿Cómo sabés mi nombre? – decía curiosa Kushina –

– "Mierda metí la pata" – pensaba arrepentido Eliécer – Bueno solo lo adivine jejeje...– reía nerviosamente Eliécer con una mano detrás de la cabeza –

– Bueno en todo caso voy a llamar a Sarutobi-san para que venga, quedate aquí – decía Kushina desapareciendo con un Shunshin no Jutsu –

– Esta bien – decía Eliécer son una sonrisa –

Cuando desapareció Kushina Eliécer rápidamente se levanto y fue a un armario cercano a buscar ropa para él, cuando lo abrió se sorprendió al ver ropa pequeña, cuando se fijo, vio que era un niño.

– Primero me doy cuenta que soy desentiende de ese viejo senil, luego que tengo un chakra aparte del mio, luego meto la pata llamando a Kushina por su nombre en vez de decirle Onee-chan...– Eliécer se sorprendió con lo ultimo que dijo – ¿desde cuando se hablar japonés? Bueno no tengo tiempo para preguntar me cosas de esas, ahora me tengo que ir antes de que Sarutobi venga y me pregunte cosas para luego llevarme con Ibiki o con Anko. – decía apresurado Eliécer viendo que se ponía –

Agarro una camisa negra que estaba ahí, un pantalón color café y vio que estaban unas sandalia ninjas, pero se fijo que a la par estaban las tenis de él, así que agarro las tenis y vio que si le quedaban que de casualidad se hicieron pequeñas con él, eso lo alivio, ahora era momento de escapar.

Por la puerta no podía escapar ya que habían enfermeras y doctores, y tal vez médicos ninjas, la única salida era por la ventana, se fijo y vio que estaban en el tercer piso, pero no le importo se subió al marco, se dio la vuelta y se dejo caer, cuando iba cayendo se agarro de la ventana que estaba en el segundo piso, luego se volvió a dejar caer para agarrarse la ventana del primer piso, para luego soltarse he irse a correr, justo en ese momento aparecía Sarutobi con Kushina a la par al frente de la habitación de Eliécer.

– Bien Kushina, ya me dijiste que despertó, vamos a ver que respuestas me puede dar – decía serio el Hokage –

– Pero no sea muy duro con él Sarutobi-san – decía suplicante Kushina –

Cuando abrieron la puerta vieron que no había nadie, tal vez pensaron que estaba debajo de la cama, se fijaron y no había nada, cuando se dieron cuenta era que el armario estaba abierto con la ropa revuelta y la ventana abierta, eso significaba que Eliécer se había fugado, de inmediato Kushina salio a buscarlo no podía estar muy lejos para ser un niño de 6 años, Sarutobi hizo una seña para que aparecieran unos ambus.

– ¿Lo buscamos Hokage-sama? – preguntaba un Ambu con la mascara de perro –

– Si Inu, ve junto con Usagi a buscar a ese pequeño – decía serio el Hokage –

Los 2 ambus solo dieron un ¡Hai! De respuesta para luego desaparecer.

Mientras tanto Eliécer iba corriendo en la aldea, pero sabia que si se iba por donde había muchas personas no iba a ser encontrado con fácilmente, pero se equivoco cuando vio a Kushina al frente de él, entonces Kushina lo vio, lo señalo y corría hacia él, Eliécer ni corto ni perezoso, se metió a un callejón, pero vio que no había salida.

– Hasta aquí llegas pequeño – decía seria Kushina – vamos con el Hokage y después vamos a comer

– Jejeje tentadora oferta Kushina, pero no gracias, yo sé que me van a llevar donde Ibiki si no respondo todas las preguntas y hay cosas que ni yo mismo se, mejor me voy de aquí – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa arrogante –

– No vas a escapar de mi pequeño, además no hay salida para ti, pero la única es por arri...– no pudo terminar Kushina por lo que vio –

Eliécer se fue corriendo donde ella, para luego subirse a un bote de basura pegar un gran salto, llegar a un tubo, trepar por el, para luego saltar a la pared de un edificio y luego saltar en el otro y así siguió hasta que llego al tejado del edificio para luego seguir corriendo por los tejados.

– Sugoi – fue lo único que dijo Kushina al ver tal acto para luego seguir la pista de Eliécer –

Eliécer iba corriendo hasta que llego una parte que no habían edificios, solo al otro lado de la calle, lo que pudo ver fue que los aldeanos se estaban preparando para un festival.

– El festival de Minato – decía en susurro Eliécer –

– Así es Gaki, pero ahora hay que ir con el Hokage, por las buenas o por las malas, tu decides – decía una voz perezosa detrás de Eliécer –

Este se volteo y vio a los Ambus uno con la mascara de Inu y otro de Usagi.

– Bien ¿qué tenemos aquí? Si es Hakate Kakashi, el hombre que ha copiado más de mil jutsus con el Sharingan del clan hermano, ¿cómo te va con el regalo de Obito, Kakashi? – preguntaba Eliécer agitado por estar corriendo –

– ¿Cómo sabes lo de Obito? – preguntaba Kakashi sorprendido –

– Nah cosas de la vida, por cierto, ¿cómo esta Gekko, Yūgao? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– ¿Cómo demonios sabes quién soy? – preguntaba sorprendida Yūgao –

– De todas maneras hay que llevarte con el Hokage vamos – decía con autoridad Kakashi –

– Esta bien vamos – decía suspirando Eliécer –

Este iba caminando hacia donde Kakashi y Yūgao, se le puso a par, para luego quitarle del porta Kunai un Kunai y 2 bombas de humo para luego hacer explotar una y guardar la otra, los Ambus no sé esperaban eso de un pequeño, Eliécer por su parte se fue corriendo hacia el final del edificio para luego saltar, Kakashi y Yūgao saliendo de la cortina de humo vieron la locura de Eliécer, Kakashi fue detrás de él, pero no lo alcanzo porque ya había saltado, pero lo que no sabían es que Eliécer ocupaba el kunai para cortar un cable que tenia decoración para el festival, para luego así agarrarse del cable, he irse resbalando con las manos hasta llegar a la calle como si nada, lo único que tenia era las manos cortadas por el cable pero no le importo y siguió corriendo.

Kakashi y Yūgao por otro lado estaban sorprendidos ya que ellos eran Ambus y se le escapo un crío de no más de 6 años, no se podían imaginar si fuera shinobi y así con esos pensamientos desaparecieron.

Por otro lado Sarutobi desde su oficina estaba viendo lo sucedido con la bola de cristal que tenia, mandando le un poco de chakra para revelar la ubicación de Eliécer.

– Así que, este es el niño que pudo evitar la muerte de Kushina y que tiene un chakra parecido al de Minato-kun, me pregunto que hará ahora – decía con una sonrisa Sarutobi, viendo por el cristal a Eliécer que ya estaba en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 –

Eliécer estaba cansado, había corrido por lo menos 2 horas saltando, evadiendo, haciendo piruetas de los 2 Ambus y de Kushina, pero sobre todo a Kakashi y de Yūgao, así que vio un arroyo al frente de él y se arrodillo para luego meter la cabeza y tomar agua como si nunca hubiera tomado, estaba tranquilo tomando agua hasta que escucho a alguien cerca de él, por lo tanto se levanto con suma rapidez para voltear a ver, la persona que había llegado era Kushina y por la cara no estaba de buenas.

– ¿Por cuanto tiempo tengo que estar detrás de ti? – preguntaba molesta Kushina –

– Es natural que las mujeres estén detrás de mí, pero nunca imagine que una mujer hermosa como tu estuviera detrás de mi – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa en el rostro –

– Pero ¿Qué dices? – decía Kushina sorprendida y sonrojada – de todas maneras vamos que no quiero perder mi tiempo – decía ya molesta –

– Haber Kakashi ¿cuáles son las 3 lecciones de enseñanza shinobi? – preguntaba Eliécer en el aire –

– Taijutsu, Genjutsu y Ninjutsu – decía Kakashi apareciendo a la par de Kushina –

– Bien, si gano en 2 de esas 3 no voy con el Hokage, que él venga, pero si pierdo en 2 o de 3 voy con ustedes y me pueden interrogar con Ibiki y Anko, ¿les parece el trato Kakashi y Kushina? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– Me parece bien, pero no creo que ganes en ninguna, Kushina-san voy yo a luchar, tu quedate aquí – decía Kakashi dando un paso adelante–

Kushina solo afirmo levemente, Yūgao estaba impresionada con lo que dijo Eliécer,

Por otro lado el Hokage tenia una sonrisa.

– Este Gaki si tiene agallas ¿no te parece Jiraiya? – preguntaba al aire Sarutobi –

– Si tiene, pero abra que ver si puede respaldar las palabras con acciones – decía Jiraiya entrando por la ventana y poniendo se a la par de su sensei –

Kakashi solo se estaba preparando para la pequeña batalla, Eliécer estaba ideando una estrategia, desde el inicio, si todo iba bien el saldría ganando.

– Cuando quieras pequeño – decía Kakashi serio –

– Primera Lección Taijutsu – decía Eliécer corriendo contra Kakashi –

El primer puño de Eliécer lo detuvo Kakashi fácilmente, Eliécer viendo esto trato de darle una patada con la pierna izquierda, pero Kakashi lo bloqueo con la mano derecha, Eliécer viendo esto con el brazo izquierdo libre agarro la cabeza de un desprevenido Kakashi y hecho todo el peso para atrás de él para enterrar de cabeza a Kakashi, pero este se pudo zafar en el ultimo momento y dándole una patada en la boca del estomago que le saco el aire y lo mando unos metros atrás..

– Por poco y no lo cuento, la primera lección es de nosotros, ahora me imagino que la segunda es ninjutsu no? – pregunta un perezoso Kakashi –

Eliécer se levanto y fue corriendo contra Kakashi, pero este comenzó a hacer sellos con las manos, Eliécer no sabia que era hasta que.

– Suiton:Mizukyoû no jutsu – decía Kakashi para luego expulsar una bola de agua que iba directo contra Eliécer –

– Mierda ahora es ninjutsu, solo espero que salga. – decía Eliécer que estaba haciendo sellos que termino y que todos reconocieron – ¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!

Y de la boca de Eliécer salio una gran bola de fuego que choco contra el Mizukyou de Kakashi, estos estaba sorprendidos, pero Eliécer no acabó ahí, siguió haciendo sellos o lo que se acordaba.

– Fuuton: Daitoppa – decía el pequeño Eliécer de sus manos salia una ráfaga de aire que golpeaba a Kakashi y le hacia cortaduras por todo su cuerpo –

Kushina, Yūgao, Sarutobi y Jiraiya estaban sorprendidos ya que un pequeño de 6 años sin ningún entrenamiento ninja heria a un Ambu y lo que era más sorprendente era que ya dominaba 2 elementos Katon y Fuuton.

– Bien parece que estamos empates, méteme a un genjutsu y si salo por mi cuenta gano si no puedo ustedes ganan – decía un cansado Eliécer –

– Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu – decía Kakashi haciendo que Eliécer cerrara los ojos y se metiera en el genjutsu –

– Bien ahora depende de cuanto tiempo le damos. – dijo Kakashi a los demás –

– Yo le doy 5 minutos – dijo seria Yūgao –

– Yo digo 10 minutos – dijo seria Kushina –

– Yo pienso que menos – dijo Kakashi viendo a Eliécer estático –

Genjutsu

Se encontraba Eliécer solo, viendo para todos lados ya que no veía nada, cuando de pronto se ven imágenes de su familia siendo asesinados de miles de formas, una y otra vez, Eliécer solo estaba estático, cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrar chakra.

– Parece que con mi chakra no puedo...ahora que lo pienso tengo otro tipo de chakra según el viejo, tengo que expulsar ese para salir de aquí – decía Eliécer concentrándose aun más –

Comenzaba a concentrar chakra pero no podía, hasta que comenzó a enojarse por fallar miserablemente en algo tan simple, pero cuando se dio cuenta, sintió que por su cuerpo recorría algo caliente, cuando abrió los ojos podía ver que expulsaba de él un chakra color rojo carmesí, así que lo contrajo todo lo que pudo hasta que expulso todo el chakra de golpe haciendo así que el genjutsu terminara

Fin Genjutsu

Cuando los demás vieron que de Eliécer salia un chakra color rojo, Kakashi y Yūgao no lo pudieron reconocer, pero Kushina si, ella sabia perfectamente de quien era ese chakra, cuando de pronto se contrajo para luego ser expulsado de golpe, haciendo una gran ráfaga de aire, los demás tuvieron que agregar un poco de chakra a las plantas de los pies para no salir volando, cuando todo se calmo, Eliécer abrió lo ojos y todos se sorprendieron ya no eran de color café, ahora eran rojos como la sangre, tenia la pupila rasgada como de un gato...o como un zorro, pero Eliécer respiro profundamente cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya era del color de siempre.

– Parece que gane – decía con una sonrisa en el rostro –

– Sugoi – dijo Kakashi y Yūgao al mismo tiempo –

– De ¿dónde conseguiste el chakra de Kyubi? – preguntaba seria Kushina –

Kakashi y Yūgao volvieron a ver sorprendidos a Kushina por la pregunta .

– Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé, el viejo no me quiso decir en su momento, tal vez pueda comunicarme con el en otro momento, o más tarde – decía pensante Eliécer –

– ¿Viejo? – preguntaba curiosa Kushina –

– Si es por decir lo así antepasado mio – decía Eliécer bostezando –

– Me gustaría escuchar todo niño – decía una voz detrás de ellos –

Todos se voltearon a ver e hicieron una pequeña reverencia, Eliécer solo se sentó en el pasto, estaba cansado.

– Bueno esta bien, Sarutobi-san – decía Eliécer perezoso –

– Bien primero que todo ¿cómo te llamas y cuantos años tienes? – preguntaba otra voz detrás de Sarutobi –

– Bueno, me llamó Jiménez Eliécer, tengo 17 años – decía Eliécer serio –

– ¿17 años? Más bien tienes 6 años – decía serio la voz de atrás –

– Bueno Ero-sennin cuando llegue aquí tenia 17, pero como ahora dicen que tengo 6 años, entonces...tengo 23 años jejeje – decía Eliécer riendo –

Los demás estaban riendo por el mote que le puso Eliécer a Jiraiya.

– Bueno, nos puedes contar lo que sabes – preguntaba Kushina sentándose en el pasto –

– Esta bien, pero primero ¿y Naruto? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– El no puede venir con nosotros – decía triste Kushina –

– Ya veo, entonces Danzo y 2 viejos del concejo te quitaron a Naruto, me imagino que nadie le puede decir que su madre esta viva – decía pensante Eliécer –

– Si así es pero no sabemos para que – decía serio Jiraiya sentándose en el pasto –

Ya todos imitaron el acto .

– Para poder a usar a Naruto como arma, ya que ser jinchuuriki del Kyubi, o bueno una pequeña parte del poder del zorro malditos vejestorios – decía molesto Eliécer –

– ¿Cómo que una parte del zorro? – preguntaba Sarutobi –

– Yo puedo responder eso, Minato antes de sellar a Kyubi en Naru-chan, hizo el Shiki fujin para poderse llevar gran parte del poder de Kyubi, por eso le pregunte a Eliécer-kun – decía seria Kushina –

– Eso no te puedo responder ya que el viejo no me dijo todo – decía serio Eliécer –

– ¿Y dónde podemos localizar a tu antepasado? – preguntaba curioso Kakashi –

– La verdad no lo sé, la ultima vez que lo vi fue en un sueño y ahí fue donde me explico que era un descendiente de él – decía serio Eliécer –

– ¿Y como se llamaba? – pregunta seria Yūgao –

– Ridoku Sennin – decía Eliécer bosteando –

– ¿¡Estas diciendo que el creador del ninjutsu y lo que conocen los shinobis es tu antepasado! – pregunta exaltado Jiraiya –

– Eso fue lo que dijo, y si es cierto, Kushina nosotros somos familia, junto con Tsunade y lastimosamente de los Uchiha – decía serio Eliécer –

– Porque tuvo 4 hijos, el mayor que tuvo fue antes de encerrar al Jubi dentro de él convirtiéndose en el primer jinchuuriki de la historia, el primer hijo me dijo que se llamaba Kyo, él me dijo que era...problemático, ya que siempre estaba en problemas en idioteces, el perfecciono el jutsu de espacio-tiempo, pero en una ocasión agrego demasiada chakra que lo transporto a otro mundo ahí se estableció y tuvo una mujer y salieron los descendientes, pero ahí tengo una duda y ojala que el viejo me contacte, bueno para no desviarme mucho, luego con el Jubi dentro de él, tuvo otros 3 hijos, 1 que tuvo un doujutsu, otro que podía dominar el elemento Mokuton y el ultimo que tenían grandes reservas de chakra y que podían dominar el elemento Fuuton, ya que este era su elemento, estamos hablando de los clanes, Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki respectivamente – decía Eliécer tomando un poco de aire por la explicación –

– Y..ya veo – decía Sarutobi sorprendido –

Los demás estaban sin habla, ya que estaban muy sorprendidos por la historia.

– Sarutobi-san, quiero que le digas al concejo que yo soy el jinchuuriki de Kyubi, para que Naruto tenga una niñez lo más cerca a lo normal, ya que estando alejado de Kushina no creo que sea normal – decía serio Eliécer –

– Aunque me digas eso, no puedo hacer nada por Naruto, nadie lo quiere adoptar por tener al Kyubi en su interior – decía triste Sarutobi –

– Mmm...ya veo, entonces dile que el descendiente directo de Ridoku Sennin esta aquí, que va a ser un clan y que el clan hermano Uzumaki van a vivir juntos – decía serio Eliécer –

– Pero ¿cómo vas a probar que eres descendiente de Ridoku? – preguntaba serio Jiraiya –

– Voy a tratar de hacer los jutsus de él, pero también ocupo a Kushina para ayudarme a entrenar con el elemento Fuuton, lastima que los Senjus fueros eliminados completamente por la primer guerra ninja y creo que en la segunda también, Tsunade no me ayudaría en mucho, tampoco puedo pedir a los Uchihas que me ayuden, Kakashi, me ayudarías? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– Si Hokage-sama me permite con mucho gusto te ayudo – decía Kakashi viendo a Sarutobi –

El Hokage solo sonrió y Kakashi se quita la mascara.

– Bien hay que estar lo más alejados posible de la aldea para no levantar sospechas, Sarutobi, puedes esperar una semana para el aviso – decía serio Eliécer –

– Esta bien Eliécer-kun, puedes estar entrenando en el área 44 para no levantar sospechas – proponía serio Sarutobi –

– Lo tomo, bueno Kushina, Kakashi-sensei, mañana empezamos a entrenar nos vemos a las 8 de la mañana en la entrada al bosque de la muerte – decía con una sonrisa pequeña Eliécer –

Todos ya se estaban yendo pero Eliécer llamo a Kushina.

– Kushina, me puedo ir a quedar a dormir en tu casa, es que no tengo donde quedarme – decía Eliécer con una mano en la nuca –

– Esta bien Eliécer-chan – decía Kushina con una sonrisa –

– Gracias, pero no me pongas chan que no soy un niño – decía molesto Eliécer –

– Bueno como digas, E-lié-cer-chan – decía Kushina con una sonrisa –

– Parece que no me tienes respeto prima – decía Eliécer decepcionado –

Así siguieron hasta que se perdieron en la entrada a la aldea

Fin del capitulo 2


	4. Capitulo 3 La aparición

Capitulo 3

La aparición

Había pasado 3 años de que Eliécer estaba entrenando en el bosque de la muerte, al mes de estar en su estancia ahí, Kushina le enseño todo lo que ella sabia, por lo que haría estando ahí era estorbar el entrenamiento de Eliécer, ella ya le había agarrado cariño, el único que se quedo ayudando en el entrenamiento era Kakashi, ya que así el entrenaba su Sharingan y el consumo de chakra era cada vez menor, al no ser un Uchiha gastaba más chakra que lo normal, por lo que el entrenamiento con Eliécer era beneficioso.

En el primer año, eran ejercicios de control de chakra, jutsus simples, entrenamiento físico, lanzamiento de Kunais, Shurikens, ese mes para Eliécer fue difícil ya que todo eso aunque supiera el concepto de todo y poner lo en practica eran cosas muy diferentes, más de una vez terminaba desmayado del cansancio y Kakashi tenia cargar lo en la espalda y llevar lo al refugio para que descansara.

El segundo y tercer año eran jutsus de rango D y C, en ese mes aprendió el Kage Bunshin no jutsu, ya que así seria más rápido el entrenamiento, también aprendió un jutsu de Ridoku el Shinra Tensei, pero ese jutsu no estaba en sus planes, ya que la vez que lo aprendió, fue cuando Kakashi se había retirado para así traer víveres y ¿por qué no? El nuevo libro de Icha Icha Paradise, en ese momento Eliécer estaba entrenando con los Kage Bunshin, cuando de pronto salio una enorme serpiente tratando de comerse lo, pero estaba débil físicamente por el cansancio y lo único que se le ocurrió fue lanzar junto con los clones chakra afuera de él para poder dar le tiempo para huir, pero no se imagino que al hacer eso, comenzó a crear una corriente alrededor de él hasta que comenzó crear un cráter de 200 metros de diámetro y de paso destruir a la serpiente en varios pedazos, después de eso comenzó a entrenar más para poder dominar por completo ese jutsus.

Cuando Kakashi pensaba que Eliécer estaba listo lo llevo a la aldea de noche para que nadie se diera cuenta de Eliécer, pero cuando habían pasado las puertas de la aldea a Eliécer le llego un olor a sangre y le pregunto a Kakashi que si no detectaba el olor, este dijo que no, entonces que le avisara al Hokage ya que ese olor provenía en el barrio Uchiha, de inmediato Eliécer desapareció con dirección al barrio, en cambio Kakashi fue donde el Hokage.

Eliécer estaba pensando que esa noche era el genocidio del clan Uchiha, así que podía ver como Itachi mataría a su propia sangre. Cuando llego todo estaba oscuro y el olor a sangre más fuerte, Eliécer se adentro y comenzó a correr para ver si no quedaba nadie o por lo menos ver algo.

Cuando estaba doblando en una esquina escucho a 2 personas hablando, una voz era la de un niño y la otra voz era más grave, así que supo quienes eran pero no haría ningún movimiento, por ahora.

– Nii-san ¿por qué? – preguntaba un niño con la tes blanca, camisa negra manga larga que le tapa el cuello, pantaloneta color gris, sandalias ninjas azules –

– Para probar mis habilidades – decía el otro sujeto, con traje Ambu, cabello color negro largo sin sentimientos –

– ¿Probar tus habilidades dices, nii-san? – decía el pequeño asusta en media calle –

– Así es mi estúpido hermano menor, ¡por eso si quieres matarme madíceme, odiame y vive una vida larga sin sentido huye, huye, y aferrare a tu penosa vida y algún día cuando tengas mis ojos ven por mi! – decía el sujeto activando el Mangekyō Sharingan y haciendo que él pequeño se desmaye –

Mientras pasaba todo esto Eliécer había hecho un clon para que fuera por la madre de Sasuke antes de que sea tarde, el ya se iba del lugar hasta que escucho una otra voz.

– Bien hecho Itachi,mataste a tu propia familia. – decía una voz profunda y oscura –

– Esto solo era para probar mis habilidades, ahora ¿qué hacemos Madara? – preguntaba curioso Itachi –

Eliécer al escuchar ese nombre lo sorprendió, no podía asomarse porque lo descubrirían.

– "Si me asomo me descubre y tendría que luchar para escapar, si todavía no estoy a nivel para luchar contra Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo diablos podría luchar contra Madara?" – pensaba preocupado Eliécer –

Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de bajar el nivel de chakra, los latidos del corazón y la respiración fuera más lenta para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero.

– Itachi creí decirte que no deberían quedar testigos – decía molesto Madara –

– ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntaba confuso Itachi –

– Que hay un mocoso oculto en esa pared – decía Madara molesto señalando –

Itachi comenzó a caminar para fijarse, cuando doblo a la esquina no había nada.

– Creo que te equivocas Madara no hay nada – decía serio Itachi –

Madara no dijo nada y le hizo una señal para que se fuera Itachi del lugar mientras que Madara desapareció en un jutsu espacio-tiempo, Eliécer estaba oculto dentro de un casa del barrio, por primera vez comenzó a rezar a Kami para que no lo encontrara Madara, cuando escucho que ya todos se fueron se relajo, por un instante.

– Creo que ya se fueron – decía en susurro Eliécer –

– No lo creo Gaki – decía una voz detrás de el –

– Mierda – dijo Eliécer volteándose –

Durante todos los acontecimientos se daban, al mismo tiempo Kakashi estaba con el Hokage explicándole todo, el Hokage sin dudar lo llamó a unos cuantos Ambus para que fueran al complejo Uchiha, junto con él y con Kakashi, ya cuando estaba llegando hubo una explosión en una de las casas y de ahí salio Eliécer disparado contra una pared y en esta se creo un cráter en la espalda de Eliécer.

– Parece que eres muy débil Gaki, ¿o debería decirte primo? – decía burlonamente Madara –

Cuando Eliécer cayo al suelo y pared se comenzó a quebrar y caer le escombros a Eliécer.

– ¿Quién demonios eres? – preguntaba molesto Kakashi destapándose el Sharingan –

– ¿Yo? – se señalaba Madara – yo soy su perdición, soy tan viejo como la misma historia de las aldeas ninjas, yo soy por decirlo así su enemigo – decía fríamente Madara –

– ¿Qué le hiciste a Eliécer-kun? – preguntaba molesto Sarutobi –

– Solo le suprimí el chakra a llegar casi a cero, por lo que podrá vivir, para mis futuros planes – decía Madara viendo a los shinobis de Konoha –

– ¿Cómo que...? – no pudo terminar de hablar Kakashi porque se sentía un sakki inmenso en el lugar –

– Mierda se me olvidaba – decía Kakashi asustado y viendo a los escombros –

– ¿Qué pasa Kakashi? – preguntaba preocupado el Hokage –

– Se me olvidaba que cuando la vida de Eliécer esta entre la vida y la muerte, o se queda sin chakra pierde el control de él mismo, se vuelve como un animal que busca a su presa, yo casi muero por eso – decía temblando Kakashi –

De los escombro hubo una explosión y de él salio Eliécer con la cabeza agachada, el flequillo del cabello le tapaba los ojos, estaba corvado, las manos a los lados inerte, Madara al ver esto también se sorprendió así que se movió un poco, pero todos se dieron cuenta que a donde se movía Madara Eliécer movía la cabeza en esa dirección, levanto un poco la cabeza, solo para el cabello se moviera un poco y se le viera los ojos rojos, con la pupila largada, abrió un poco la boca solo para dar un aullido como el de un lobo, de un momento desapareció y apareció a la par de Madara sorprendiéndolo y atacando con la mano derecha abierta como si fuera una garra, Madara apenas pudo esquivar dando un salto pero Eliécer apareció arriba de el y le conecto una patada en la cabeza de Madara, mandándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

Eliécer cayo en picada para caerle encima a Madara, el cráter en donde estaba Madara se hizo Más grande, pero hubo una gran bola de fuego que salio del cráter junto con Eliécer, este solo estaba con la ropa quemada, Madara salio del otro lado con la mascara rota por partes y aplaudiendo.

– Felicidades Eliécer-kun pudiste derrotar mi clon, pero sabes este jutsu llamado Shōten no jutsu, solo puede meter el 30% del usuario a un cuerpo, pero en mi caso fue un 15% además que este cuerpo es de un Uchiha te voy a dar un regalo Eliécer-kun, espero pronto nuestro encuentro – decía arrogante Madara –

Madara se movió apenas y Eliécer desapareció y apareció a la par de Madara tomando lo por el cuello y estrangularlo hasta que Madara se dejo de mover, después de eso Eliécer comenzó a comerse lo como si fuera un animal y para el cosa normal, lo primero que se comió fueron los ojos luego un brazo y ya cuando tenia abierto el torso del cuerpo de Madara comenzó a gritar y se agarro la cabeza y cayo desmayado.

El cuerpo de Madara tomó otra forma era un shinobi Uchiha que había desaparecido ayer en la tarde de la aldea, los presentes trataban de no vomitar por ver tal escena, Kakashi fue donde Eliécer y vio que tenia un poco de chakra ya no estaba en 0 así que lo tomó y se fue al hospital.

El Hokage estaba sorprendido por ver tal acto, pero le dio ordenes a los Ambus para que buscaran algún sobreviene de esta masacre y que después le dieran el informe.

Ya había pasado 2 semanas desde el genocidio del clan Uchiha, mientras en esas 2 semanas Eliécer no despertaba, si no que tenia una charla con Ridoku.

Sueño

– Veo Eliécer que el chakra del Kyubi te convierte en un animal – decía Ridoku preocupado –

– ¿No me digas que volví a estar en modo Berserk? – preguntaba preocupado Eliécer –

– Mucho me temo, pero esta vez fue peor, comenzaste a comer el cuerpo de ese Uchiha – decía con asco Ridoku –

– ¿¡Qué dijiste! – preguntaba consternado Eliécer –

– Lo que oíste – decía Ridoku meditando del problema –

– Si sigo así ya pareceré al Eva 01 de Evangelion – decía decepcionado Eliécer – oye viejo ¿en qué estas pensando?

– Creo que ya tengo la forma de que puedas controlar ese chakra abominable – decía serio Ridoku –

– ¿Enserio? – preguntaba emocionado Eliécer –

– Si vamos a tener que hacer una conciencia en el chakra del zorro, para que lo puedas dominar, pero no se en que se convertirá esa conciencia, si un bijuu o en humanoide o en un demonio – decía preocupado Ridoku –

– Al demonio con ese detalle, estaría feliz de dominar ese chakra, para no convertirme de nuevo en Berserk – decía Eliécer contento –

– "Solo espero que no se convierta en un nuevo Jubi" – pensaba preocupado Ridoku – bueno Eliécer esto no te va a doler

– ¿Ah? – decía Eliécer volteando a verlo –

– Es una mentira si te dolerá tanto como una patada en los huevos – decía Ridoku golpeándolo en pleno pecho a Eliécer –

Fin del Sueño

Mientras pasaba la ultima parte de la conversación Kushina estaba sentada a la par de la cama de Eliécer hacia mucho que no lo veía y ahora que vuelve a ver estaba más grande y se notaba que más guapo, ante el ultimo pensamiento se sonrojo y se reprocho mentalmente.

– "Kushina hentai, eso no, eres muy mayor que él, por lo menos soy mayor a él por 26 años, no Kushina no debes pensar en eso y ver lo como tu primo o tu hijo y listo" – se debatía mentalmente Kushina –

Mientras ella tenia esos pensamientos del cuerpo de Eliécer comenzó a salir el chakra rojo que se reunió todo en un solo punto, Kushina al notar tal cantidad de chakra y de sakki volteo a ver la esfera de chakra que luego poco a poco comenzó a introducirse en el pecho de Eliécer y este tenia gesto de dolor terrible, y estaba gritando, cuando llego Sarutobi y Kakashi y otros ambus, vieron que se formo un sello en el pecho un espiral y en el cuello 6 magatamas se hicieron después de eso desapareció el sello y las magatamas, luego Eliécer se tranquilizo y volvió a dormir

– ¿Que diablos paso aquí Kushina-chan? – preguntaba curioso Sarutobi –

– No lo se Oji-san, de la nada apareció el chakra del Kyubi se reunió se convirtió en una esfera y luego se introdujo dentro él – decía preocupada Kushina –

– Ya veo – decía Kakashi viendo a Eliécer –

Sub consciente

Se puede ver a Eliécer caminando por unos túneles y hablando solo.

– Maldito viejo, eso si me dolió, ¡cuando lo vea me las pagara! – alzaba el puño al techo para luego calmarse y seguir caminando –

Ya llevaba tiempo caminando hasta le parecía infinitos los túneles y que estaba dando vueltas. Estaba doblando en una esquina hasta que vio una celda gigante, por lo menos de un edificio de 20 pisos de alto.

– **Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que sentí este chakra despreciable, desde que fui encerrada hace mucho tiempo** – decía una voz femenina dentro de la celda –

– ¿Qué demonios eres? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– **Veo que ese infeliz tenia otro hijo, mi historia se ha pasado en generación en generación, hasta convertirse en leyenda, así ha sido hasta un tiempo que ahora es un mito, he tenido muchos nombres, pero tu puedes llamarme...**– de las sombras salia un lobo de color rojo carmesí, abriendo los ojos y mostrando el Sharingan con 8 aspas y 10 colas detrás del lobo –

– Ju...Jubi – decía Eliécer sorprendido –

Fin del capitulo 3


	5. Chapter 4 La presencia del Mal

Capitulo 4

La presencia del mal

Frente a Eliécer se encontraba el primer Bijuu, el primer ser maligno que caminaba en el mundo antiguo, el Bijuu Jubi, el Jubi mostraba toda la dentadura al pensar que Eliécer estaría impresionado , pero cuando lo volvió a ver más bien tenia cara de estarse preguntando algo.

– He estado preguntándome una cosa pero aun no entiendo ¿cómo diablos estas aquí, si el chakra que tenia era del Kyubi? – preguntaba confuso Eliécer – ¿No debería formarse otro Kyubi o algo por el estilo? –

– **Nunca te has preguntado ¿por qué mi hijo Kyubi es el más fuerte de todos mis hijos?** – preguntaba serio Jubi –

– La verdad, nunca me he preguntado, porque me da igual, eso, pero dime – decía aburrido Eliécer –

– **El es el primer Bijuu que saco ese infeliz de Ridoku de mi, por lo tanto se llevo gran parte del chakra y por eso el tiene chakra infinito, los otros tienen habilidades mías o que ellos mismos crearon** – decía orgulloso Jubi –

– Bueno la verdad no me interesa, si los otros son tus hijos o no, ya me respondiste la pregunta que te hice ya me voy de aquí – decía Eliécer caminando a uno de los túneles del lugar –

– **¿Cómo te atreves a ignorarme maldito Gaki?** – preguntaba furioso el Jubi, azotando sus colas contra el suelo –

– Bueno primero, no soy un Gaki tengo como 29 años, mi apariencia aquí cambio por tu culpa creo yo y si te ignoro es que se me da la puta gana, este es mi cuerpo y yo hago con lo que se me de la gana – decía Eliécer con pereza viendo a los ojos del Jubi –

– **¡A mi no me hables así!** – decía molesto Jubi –

– Y si sigo ¿qué me pasa? – preguntaba Eliécer despreocupado –

– **Te voy a controlar** – decía Jubi activando el Sharingan –

– Que miedo el Sharingan, esa mierda de doujutsu lo tengo, pero es una perdida de tiempo, solo me va a servir para engañar a las personas y a mi no me controlas bola de felpa – decía serio Eliécer viendo lo a los ojos y desapareciendo del lugar –

– "**Maldito Gaki, también tiene esa mirada que la de mi Ridoku-san, voy a tener que echar un vistazo a sus recuerdos, para ver la vida de mi próximo jinchuuriki y de mi próximo k****oibito** (amante) " – pensaba Jubi con una mirada lujuriosa –

Afuera en el subconsciente de Eliécer, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Kushina y 2 Ambus presentes, estaban preocupados por Eliécer, pero unos cuantos segundos después de la conversación de ellos Eliécer despertó, este hecho puso feliz a todos, porque pensaban que algo malo le habia pasado Eliécer.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Eliécer rascándose las manos –

– Estas en el hospital Eliécer-chan – decía Kushina que lo estaba abrazando –

– Dime Eliécer-kun¿Qué fue lo que paso? – preguntaba preocupado Sarutobi –

– Me imagino que Kakashi-sensei les explico lo del modo Berserk ¿verdad? – preguntaba Eliécer viendo a los presentes –

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza a la pregunta de Eliécer.

– Bien, pues la causa de eso era el chakra del zorro, cuando mi cuerpo ya no tenia chakra y estaba en peligro por perder la vida, el chakra de Kyubi reaccionaba en ese instante, invadia mi sistema de chakra y me hacia reaccionar como un animal que lo que consideraba peligroso para mi eliminarlo, era una desventaja que yo no sabia que diablos pasaba, hasta después, una ventaja era que sanaba mis heridas y me daba 1% de mi chakra para no morir – decía serio Eliécer – así que para yo dominar lo, el viejo creo un sello para yo poder dominar ese chakra y poder ser por decir lo otro jinchuuriki pero hubo algo que no calculo y que él rezaba que no pasara – decía preocupado Eliécer –

– Y¿qué era? – preguntaba Kakashi preocupado –

– ¿Saben de donde vienen los bijuus verdad? – preguntaba Eliécer serio a todos –

– Según la historia de Ridoku fue del Jubi a la hora que Ridoku iba a morir – decía recordando Kushina –

– Pues como bien dijiste Kushina, el primero en salir fue el Kyubi, por lo tanto el chakra de él es del Jubi y como yo tengo más de la mitad del chakra del zorro...– decía Eliécer dejando incompleta la frase para que alguien la terminara –

– No me digas que...– decía asustado Sarutobi –

– Como era de esperarse de ti Oji-san, si el sello revivo y dio forma a más temible bijuus de todos, estoy hablando que yo soy el décimo jinchuuriki del Jubi no Youko – decía serio Eliécer –

Todos en la habitación se quedaron asustados, sorprendidos, al saber que Jubi, estaba de nuevo en este mundo de paz, nadie movía ningún musculo, el único en hablar de nuevo fue Eliécer.

– Oji-san, ¿no te debo de decir que esto esta información es altamente clasifica y el que lo divulga es pena de muerte verdad? – preguntaba aburrido Eliécer –

– Si Ambus no divulgan nada de lo que pasó en esta habitación, ¿entendido? – preguntaba serio Sarutobi –

Los Ambus afirmaron con la cabeza y desaparecieron.

– Bueno Hokage-sama me tengo que ir para hacer fila para el nuevo libro de Jiraiya-sama con su permiso – decía Kakashi desapareciendo en una cortina de humo –

– Bueno yo creo que también me retiro, si me disculpan – decía cortesmente el Hokage pero Eliécer le hablo –

– Oji-san tengo algo que hablar contigo, pero después que salga de aquí – decía serio Eliécer –

– De acuerdo – fue lo único que dijo Sarutobi antes de salir por la puerta –

– Kushina tengo que hablar contigo – decía serio Eliécer –

– ¿De qué, Eliécer-chan? – preguntaba curiosa Kushina –

– Que a partir de este día voy a vivir en un apartamento propio – decía serio Eliécer –

– ¿Y por qué Eliécer-chan? – preguntaba sorprendida Kushina –

– Porque es mejor para mi, no quiero depender de ti por siempre "además no se cuanto me afecte tener a Jubi dentro de mi" – decía Eliécer serio –

– Esta bien, además por lo que veo no abra forma de cambiarte de opinión – decía triste Kushina – bueno debes de tener hambre, voy por comida – decía Kushina saliendo del cuarto –

Apenas salio Kushina Eliécer se levanto y fue al armario se puso la ropa que tenia, se la puso, salio de la habitación y se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar al primer piso del hospital, se fue directamente a recepción para preguntar por 2 personas.

– Buenas señorita, ¿no sabe en que habitación esta Uchiha Sasuke y su madre? – decía Eliécer cortes –

– Dejame revisar – decía la enfermera mientras revisaba unos papeles – los 2 están en la habitación 305, el pequeño Sasuke esta durmiendo y Mikoto debe estar reposando, lo siento niño no los puedes visitar. – decía la enfermera mientras atendía a otro persona –

Eliécer salio del hospital caminando tranquilamente, cuando salio, vio que la aldea estaba cambiada, se preguntaba como podía cambiar en unos cuantos años, se veía Sarutobi manejaba bien la aldea.

Ahora el Eliécer tenía que ir donde Sarutobi para hablar lo del apartamento y lo de la academia, Eliécer estaba caminando por la aldea, iba caminando tranquilo hasta que se escucho un escándalo, se fue caminando hasta el lugar del ruido y se podía ver un vendedor gritándole a alguien.

– ¡Maldito bakemono, alejate de aquí! – gritaba el vendedor molesto –

– Pero señor yo solo quiero comprar esas manzanas – decía el niño –

– ¡Alejate de he dicho! – decía el vendedor apunto de pegarle al niño –

El pequeño solo cerro los ojos esperando el golpe, pero después de unos momentos este no llego, el pequeño abrió los ojos hasta que vio al frente de él otro niño que tenia la mano del vendedor agarrada.

– Disculpe, buen hombre, pero me parece que esta mal pegarle a este niño – decía Eliécer serio –

– ¡Quita de ahí niño si no también se golpeo además el no es un humano el es un akuma! – decía enojado el vendedor –

– Pues a mi me parece que es un niño normal que quiere comprar lo que vende y por lo otro...¿quiere intentar golpearme? – decía lo ultimo Eliécer soltando una pequeña cantidad de sakki –

El vendedor se asusto al igual que los demás aldeanos de la zona, el vendedor dio unos pasos para atrás, Eliécer soltó el brazo y agarro 10 manzanas y le dio 15 ryous por las manzanas y se fue caminando junto con el pequeño. Todos estaban sorprendidos por Eliécer.

Cuando el pequeño se dio cuenta es que estaban en la torre Hokage, Eliécer venia para hablar son Sarutobi, este comenzó a caminar y el pequeño lo siguió. Eliécer subió las escaleras hasta llegar donde el Hokage golpeo la puerta un par de veces hasta que oyó un pasé.

– Ya he venido Oji-san – decía con pereza Eliécer –

– A bueno que vienes Eliécer-kun – decía Sarutobi alzando la vista – y veo que vienes con el pequeño Naruto.–

– Si un vendedor no quería venderle nada y lo iba a golpear por suerte que iba pasando, ten pequeño estas manzanas son para ti – decía Eliécer dándole las manzanas a Naruto –

– Gracias – decía el pequeño contento –

– Y toma esta dirección, ahí va a ver una amiga mía que te dará algo especial – decía Eliécer dándole un papel con la dirección –

El pequeño agarro el papel pero veía desconfiado a Eliécer iba a preguntar el ¿por qué? Pero Eliécer se le adelanto

– Tranquilo Naruto, yo no te estoy engañando, es más esa amiga tiene tu mismo apellido deberías ir a ver le, ve y si alguien se hace algo ella misma matara al sujeto ya que es muy fuerte – decía Eliécer con una pequeña sonrisa –

El pequeño al escuchar eso se fue corriendo del lugar, Eliécer alzo la vista hacía Sarutobi viendo que este suspiraba.

– Sabes ¿qué nos vas a meter en problemas? – decía Sarutobi encendiendo una pipa –

– Es injusto que un pequeño este sin saber que su madre esta tan cerca de el, además es por lo mismo que me voy al departamento de Naruto ya que te aseguro que después de hoy él va a estar viviendo con Kushina y mañana empiezo la academia dele un papel a Iruka, si me disculpa – decía Eliécer saliendo por la ventana del despacho –

– "Este Eliécer, primero piensa en los demás antes que él, solo espero que después no se arrepienta de nada" – pensaba serio Sarutobi, viendo por la ventana el Yondaime en la montaña de los Hokages –

Eliécer iba caminando por medio de la aldea, este iba serio, tal vez pensaban que iba serio, pero este iba pensando.

– "No sé si al tener al Jubi me afecte su presencia maligna o no, pero por ahora voy a dejar eso para dentro de unos años más " – pensaba preocupado Eliécer mientras abría el departamento de Naruto –

– Veo que tendré que limpiar aquí un poco – decía al ver el desorden el lugar y cerrando la puerta detrás de él –

Mientras que en otro lado se podía ver a Kushina sentada en el comedor de la casa, tomando un poco de té hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa, esta se le levanto con pereza y se fue abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió se llevo una sorpresa ya que no esperaba que fuera él.

– ¿Y tu quién eres pequeño? – preguntaba sorprendida Kushina –

– Bueno, es que me dijo un niño que aquí vivía alguien con el apellido mio, ya que soy Uzumaki Naruto y me preguntaba ¿si tu eres un pariente mio? – preguntaba inocentemente Naruto –

– Naru-chan – decía Kushina con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos –

– ¿Oka-chan? – decía el pequeño incrédulo –

Lo único que hizo Kushina fue abrazar al pequeño y llorar, el pequeño también le devolvió el abrazo y lloro.

Mientras eso pasaba en un lugar oscuro, en una cueva que tenia barrotes y tenia en el medio de los barrotes una señal que decía sello, se podía ver 2 ojos rojos con un Sharingan de 8 aspas, y una sonrisa enferma en el rostro llena de maldad

– **Así que estas preocupado de que mi maldad te afecte, poco a poco te voy a corromper hasta que seas mi amante y juntos destruyamos este patético mundo de humanos – decía de forma macabra los ojos** –

Pero en el lugar se podía escuchar alguien caminando y acercándose al lugar.

– Veo Jubi-chan que sigues con ese deseo de destruir todo, tal vez conmigo en aquél tiempo pudiste influirme con tu maldad, pero con Eliécer-chan no vas a poder, no te lo voy a permitir – decía serio Ridoku –

– **Eso lo veremos ex-amante** – decía Jubi molesta –

– Hasta te podría asegurar que tu vas a ser corrompida por los deseos y la voluntad de Eliécer-chan, pero por lo tanto me retiro tengo que estar descansando hasta la vista Ju-bi-chan kukuku – se iba alejando Ridoku riendo por dejar a Jubi molesta –

Fin del capitulo


	6. Capitulo 5 Ten a tus amigos cerca

Capitulo 5

Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aun más cerca

Estaba amaneció en la aldea de Konoha, los aldeanos comenzaban la jornada laboral con un café y abriendo las tiendas, lo ninjas iban y venían cumpliendo misiones o solo de inspección alrededor de la aldea, en un departamento todo era muy tranquilo, hasta que comenzó a sonar el despertador, estuvo así unos cuantos segundos hasta que de la cama de la par salio una mano para apagar lo, de las cobijas salio nuestro protagonista, que se levanto y se fue directo a la ducha, para poder despejarse, después de unos minutos ya estaba saliendo de la ducha se puso ropa nueva ya que el Kakashi le había comprado un poco de ropa, hace unos días antes que llegara a la aldea de nuevo, se puso una camisa gris, un pantalón negro, el porta Kunais en la pierna derecha, se puso su porta objetos en su cintura en la parte de atrás, se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse su desayuno y después de unos minutos se dirigió a la salida, ahí vio unas sandalias ninjas nuevas que Kakashi le había comprado, él apreciaba el gesto, pero se sentía raro llevar sandalias todo el tiempo.

Así que de su porta objectos saco un pergamino hizo unos sellos y de él salio unas tenis color negro junto con unos calcetines blancos, se los puso y salio a la calle principal para ir directo a la academia, iba caminando tranquilo, cuando llego a la academia, vio al Hokage en la entrada.

– Buenos días Oji-san – decía cortes Eliécer –

– Oh buenos días Eliécer-kun, te estaba esperando para que fuéramos hablar con Iruka – decía Sarutobi sonriendo –

– Esta bien Oji-san, vamos – decía Eliécer caminando junto con el Hokage al interior del edificio –

El camino fue silencioso ya que Eliécer, estaba un poco más serio de lo normal y esto lo noto Sarutobi así que le pregunto.

– Eliécer-kun ¿sucede algo? – pregunto el viejo preocupado –

– Es que anoche no pude dormir bien eso fue todo – decía Eliécer poniendo una sonrisa falsa –

– Bueno si tu lo dices – decía Sarutobi no creyendo le –

– "Más que no pude dormí, lo que fue una pesadilla gracias al Jubi" – pensaba molesto Eliécer –

Siguieron así hasta que llegaron al aula, el primero al entrar fue el Hokage, para hablar un poco con los niños y con Iruka, hasta que llamo a Eliécer y este paso.

– Vamos pequeño presentate – decía Iruka con una sonrisa –

– Me llamo Jiménez Eliécer, ¿cuál es mi lugar Iruka-sensei? – preguntaba Eliécer –

– Ve al lugar vacío que esta a la par de Sasuke – decía Iruka señalando el asiento –

Eliécer fue caminando y todas las fan-girls de Sasuke estaban fulminando con la mirada, esto a Eliécer no lo molesto, lo que lo molesto fue que estaba a la par de un Uchiha.

– "Maldita sea, me toco a la par del emo, hubiera sido mejor matar lo aquel día" – pensaba molesto Eliécer –

Mientras todo esto pasaba, un par de ojos celestes estaban felices al ver a Eliécer y esperaría a que llegara el receso de las clases para poder hablar con él. Mientras que eso pasaba 2 chicas estaban hablando acerca del nuevo

– Oye Ino-buta(cerdo) ¿por qué ese chico se sentó al lado de Sasuke-kun? – pregunta curiosa una niña de cabello color rosado y una frente un poco más grande que lo normal –

– Será porque Iruka-sensei le dijo que se sentara ahí, frentesota, además ahora que lo veo ese chico no esta nada mal, tiene un aire de misterio alrededor – decía Ino viendo a Eliécer fijamente –

Ino era una niña de cabello color rubio, ojos color aguamarina, de tez clara.

Eliécer como estaba sentado a la par de la ventana se quedó viendo por la ventana, pero paso unos minutos y se aburrió, así lo único que podía hacer era hablar un poco con Jubi, así que solo se concentro un poco con los ojos abiertos para que no lo regañaran y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la cueva, al frente de la celda de Jubi.

– Oye Jubi sal para hablar – decía serio Eliécer –

Y de la oscuridad de la celda salio una Joven de por lo menos 16 años de edad, cabello color rojo carmesí, piel blanca como una muñeca de porcelana, en los ojos el Sharingan con sus 8 aspas, estaba vestida con kimono que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, que era color negro con detalles dorados y atrás de ella salían las 10 colas

– **¿Qué sucede anata?** – pregunta Jubi seductoramente –

– Primero que todo, no soy tu amante ni tu esposo, segundo no me impresiona nada que seas mujer y que adoptes esa forma, tercero podemos hacer un trato para que pueda usar tu chakra – decía Eliécer molesto –

– **Yo pensé que te ibas a emocionar cuando me vieras vestida así **– decía Jubi colocándose a una pose sugestiva –

– La verdad no y si vas a estar así todo el día, mejor me voy a ver si encuentro al abuelo – decía Eliécer serio y empezando a caminar –

– **Espera esta bien, hablemos tranquilamente** – decía molesta Jubi –

– Así me gusta, ahora el asunto es que quiero tu chakra pero si lo uso me va a pasar lo mismo que Naruto, seguro que ya viste mis recuerdos y no quiero pasar por eso, así que quiero que hagamos un trato para que los 2 estemos tranquilos – decía Eliécer serio –

– **Esta bien, el trato es este, convierta te en mi esposo y en mi amante para la eternidad y te dejare usar mi chakra **– decía seria Jubi –

– Jajajajaja – reía Eliécer desquiciadamente – ¿crees que me voy a interesar en un akuma como tú?

– **Si no aceptas no hay trato** – decía seria Jubi –

Eliécer se acerco a la celda, tomo el kimono de Jubi y la golpeo contra las rejas, Jubi sangro un poco por le herida y por la fuerza que Eliécer la jalo y Eliécer estaba molesto.

– ¡NO ME JODAS! Yo tomare tu puto chakra y lo usare, tu solamente eres una maldita herramienta para mi y no creas que seré como el abuelo, que se corrompió contigo y de esa unión que tenían salio de su esposa los Uchihas y Senjus, los Uzumakis se salvaron ya que el abuelo se dio cuenta del error pero demasiado tarde – decía molesto Eliécer –

– **Entonces si no hay trato yo tomare tu cuerpo a la fuerza, te haré mio aunque no quieras y tomare tu alma y te haré mi esclavo **– decía enojada Jubi –

– ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? Si no hay trato entonces – decía serio Eliécer cerrando los ojos – yo tomare tu mierda de chakra y lo extraeré todo, te haré sufrir desearías que el mismo Shinigami te llevara, pero malas noticias bakemono, esta es mi mente y yo hago las putas ¡REGLAS! – decía Eliécer abriendo los ojos de golpe y mostrando el Sharingan con 3 aspas y esto a Jubi no la impresiono –

– **¿Crees que solo mostrándome tu Sharingan me vas a asustar?** – decía seria Jubi –

– No, este Sharingan no sirve esta maldito por ser descendiente tuyo, pero te vas asustar cuando dentro de unos años venga a tomar a por la fuerza tu poder, hasta entonces solo vas a estar aquí como un mero espectador ya que solo vas a poder ver y tampoco vas a alimentarte con mi odio ya que eso es parte de lo que soy y más adelante veremos ¿quién corrompe a quién? lobita faldera jajajajaja – reía Eliécer mientras desaparecía y todas las salidas desaparecían –

Un poco después de que Eliécer desapareció, Jubi cayo al suelo temblando y con las mejillas rojas.

– **Maldito seas Eliécer, con esa forma de hablar, actuar y ese sakki y odio que desprendías me hiciste venir** – decía Jubi mientras se llevaba su mano a su concha y levantaba la mano viendo que estaba viscosa efecto por el orgasmo – **esto solo me hace desearte más y si sigues así no me importa la forma en que me trates con tal de que me folles** – decía excitada Jubi –

Ya afuera de su mente Eliécer estaba tranquilo y se había dado cuenta que justo en ese momento era el receso de clases así que salio del aula, se dirigió al patio y se fue a sentar a la sombra de un árbol que estaba ahí, ya cuando estaba a punto de dormir llego alguien y le hablo

– Disculpa – decía la voz que era la de un niño –

– ¿Qué sucede Naruto? – preguntaba Eliécer levantándose y viendo al pequeño –

– Quería darte las gracias por darme la dirección en la que vive Oka-chan – decía el pequeño con los ojos llorosos –

– No fue nada Naruto – decía Eliécer sonriendo y revolviendo el cabello del pequeño – y ¿qué hablaste con Kushina? – pregunto curioso –

– De todo lo que había sufrido por la perdida de Oto-chan, de lo que tengo dentro de mi, lo que ella sufrió por no poderme hablar y ni abrazar y me hablo también de las aventuras de Oto-chan – decía el pequeño contento –

– Y ¿sabes como se llama tu Oto-san? – pregunto curioso Eliécer –

– Si, es el rayo amarillo de Konoha, fue el Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato – decía con orgullo Naruto –

– Que bueno Naruto – decía Eliécer sonriendo –

– Jejeje y Oka-chan me dijo que tu eres fuerte, que incluso que luchara contra ella tu le ganarías – decía impresionado Naruto –

– Bueno, no creo ganarle a Kushina, ya que ella tiene más experiencia que yo así que no creo que yo gane y por cierto Naruto creo que ya es hora de ir a clases – decía Eliécer y justo en ese momento sonó la campana –

– Tienes razón, nos vemos adentro – decía el pequeño corriendo para llegar al salón –

Eliécer se quedo un rato sentado, hasta que se puso serio y creo 2 Kage Bunshin.

– Tu ya sabes que tienes que hacer en la academia – decía Eliécer viendo al clon de la izquierda y este se metió a la academia – y tú ve con ve con el Ambu del NE que viene para acá – decía Eliécer viendo a la derecha este solo afirmo con la cabeza y desapareció en un remolino de hojas – bien vamos a ver que desea él – y Eliécer desapareció en otro remolino de hojas –

Con el clon, este había llegado a un bosque y ahí estaba esperando un Ambu del NE que tenia una mascara de Okami (lobo)

– Dime marioneta ¿qué desea el anciano decrepito de Danzou? – decía Eliécer serio –

– Pues vengo a ofrecerte un trato – detrás de un árbol salio Danzou, con el ojo izquierdo vendado junto con el brazo derecho y con un bastón en su mano izquierda –

– Ooh pero tengo el honor de ver a la escoria que se esconde en las sombras para ver si se hace Hokage – decía son sarcasmo Eliécer –

Danzou dejo pasar el irrespeto de Eliécer y seguir serio como de costumbre.

– Veo que es cierto lo de ayer, que tu eres la fuente chakra inmensa – decía Danzo serio –

– Si si, bueno ¿cuál es el trato viejo senil? – decía Eliécer con un pequeña sonrisa, que cambio a de pronto a ponerse serio – ¿Y de esto a que va marioneta?

– No le faltes el respeto a Danzou-sama, maldito Gaki – decía el Ambu serio –

– Si no quitas esta Kodachi de mi cuello en 3 segundos vas a morir – decía serio Eliécer – 1

El Ambu seguía con la Kodachi en el cuello de Eliécer

– Va ya me canse 3 – dijo perezoso Eliécer –

Este le dio un codazo fuerte en el plexo solar al Ambu que de inmediato solo el agarre de la Kodachi, Eliécer tomo la Kodachi dio una vuelta y decapito al Ambu haciendo que el cuerpo de este ultimo cayera al frió suelo y botando grandes cantidades de sangre que baño a Eliécer y la cabeza del Ambu rodó hasta los pies de Danzou.

– Veo que eres asesino eso me gusta – decía Danzou con una pequeña sonrisa – el trato es este infiltrarte en las fuerzas de Sarutobi y que me pases toda la información de él – decía Danzou serio –

– Y con la información la venderías o mejor aun darías un golpe de estado, derrocando a Sarutobi y así poder ser Hokage, pero de todo esto ¿qué gano yo? – decía serio Eliécer –

– Te ganarías un puesto en mi gobierno – decía serio Danzou –

– Me parece bien, si fuera alguien común, lo que quiero es esto, que me des 10 millones de ryous, no digas que no que yo se muy bien que tu tienes una fuerte suma de dinero para alguna emergencia, segundo quiero estar siempre al tanto de todo lo que hagas para saber como actuar frente de Sarutobi y por ultimo quiero que me des toda la información incriminatoria de Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu y que solo yo tenga acceso y si no te gusta no hay trato y voy y le digo al Sarutobi lo que planeas – decía Eliécer recargándose a un árbol y cruzándose de brazos –

Danzou se quedo pensando un poco del trato de Eliécer, aunque era mucho los ryous no le importaba dinero, el tenia y de sobra, lo que le importaba era para ¿que quería información de Homura y de Koharu?, pero eso ya poco le importaba ya que para el ellos eran unas meras herramientas.

– Tenemos un trato Eliécer-kun – decía Danzou con un pequeña sonrisa –

– Ooh, hasta sabes mi nombre, si que soy famoso entre los altos mandos – decía con sarcasmo Eliécer –

– Tengo mis fuentes – decía Danzou desapareciendo en una cortina de humo –

– "Bueno con Danzou estoy listo, aunque no quería matar al Ambu, pero tenia que actuar así, gomen" – pensó triste el clon antes de desaparecer –

En otro lado se podía ver a un pelinegro con una túnica negra con nubes rojas, iba tranquilo hasta que sintió una presencia muy cerca de él.

– Sal de ahí – decía el pelinegro serio –

– Vaya, vaya si es el genio del Clan Uchiha, perdón extinto Clan Uchiha – decía Eliécer saliendo de los árboles con los brazos cruzados –

– Así que eres tú – decía el fríamente el pelinegro –

– No Itachi soy tu madre Mikoto para abrazarte, aunque no creo que ella te quiera ver después de tratar de matarla – decía Eliécer rascándose la nariz –

– ¿Esta viva? – preguntaba frió Itachi –

– Si la salve esa noche, aunque no esperaba ver a Madara, por ahí cerca, creo que me olvide ese pequeño detalle – decía Eliécer serio –

– Madara nos dio la orden de que te atrapemos apenas te viéramos, así que ven conmigo por las buenas o por las malas – decía Itachi activando el Sharingan –

– No me vengas con ese doujutsu de mierda, que no tiene efecto en mi, ni siquiera pienses en usar el Mangekyō Sharingan, que lo único que vas hacer es quedarte ciego antes de tiempo – decía frió Eliécer –

Esto sorprendió a Itachi, pero no lo mostró, sino que seguía viendo fijamente al pequeño Eliécer.

– Mejor hagamos un trato Itachi, me pasas información de Akatsuki y yo te ayudo en que Madara no obtenga el cuerpo de tu querido Otōto – decía serio Eliécer –

– ¿Y si no cumplo mi parte del trato? – decía serio Itachi –

– Simplemente tu Otōto va a sufrir y va desear estar muerto, pero yo no le daré esa opción y me cogeré a tu madre hasta que 1 de 2 ella muera por la violación que le voy hacer o que yo me canse de jugar con ella y matarla, tu decides – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa psicópata –

Itachi esto le enfureció y por primera vez en su profesión de Shinobi mostró sus sentimientos y se coloco detrás de Eliécer para clavar le el Kunai, pero este solo expulso una onda de chakra.

– Vamos Itachi, no te enojes, si cumples con tu parte del trato no le pasara nada a lo que queda de tu familia – decía Eliécer burlándose de Itachi –

Itachi estaba herido pero no de gravedad, ya que esa onda de chakra quemo su piel, pero podría recuperarse con la ayuda de Madara o de Konan.

– Y ¿qué garantía tengo de que tu me ayudaras en la lucha contra Madara? – decía serio Itachi –

– El es el causante de que yo este aquí, el causante de fundar Konoha junto con Senju Hashirama y además si yo en alguna parte del trato no cumplo, solamente me eliminas ya con eso Madara tendrá que cambiar sus planes, así que ¿tenemos un trato Uchiha Itachi? – decía Eliécer extendiéndole la mano derecha –

Itachi lo pensó un poco, pero el salia beneficiado en cualquier caso del trato, así que camino un poco se acerco a Eliécer y estrecho su mano derecha.

– Tenemos un trato Jiménez Eliécer – decía serio Itachi y desapareciendo en cuervos negros –

Eliécer en ese momento le llego la información de Danzou y el trato así que tenia un trato con los 2 enemigos, en estos años que le quedaba en la academia tendría que hacer amigos, para que su plan funcionara.

– Lo siento mucho por comportarme así Itachi, pero era la única forma de que aceptaras el trato – susurraba Eliécer –

Este se fue caminando con dirección a la aldea ya que estaba a más de una hora de la entrada.

– Como dice Sun Tzu en su libro "Si utilizas al enemigo para derrotar al enemigo, serás poderoso en cualquier lugar a donde vayas" y también como dice el dicho, "ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos más cerca" – decía Eliécer entrando a la aldea y con una sonrisa en el rostro –

Fin del capitulo


	7. Capitulo 6 Planes de ataque

Capitulo 6

Planes de ataque

Ya habían pasado 5 años desde el trato de que había hecho Eliécer con Itachi y con Danzou, ahora nuestro protagonista tenia 13 años estaba un poco más alto media 1,58 tenia el cabello un poco más largo le llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros, iba vestido de camisa negra, pantalón de color azul oscuro, llevaba ahora unas botas de color negras y una cazadora de color negro con el zipper abierto, iba caminando con rumbo a la torre Hokage para hablar con unos momentos con Sarutobi, al llegar a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage este toco y espero para que le dijeran que podría entrar y así fue, este abrió la puerta y la cerro.

– Oh Eliécer-kun ¿qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto contento el viejo –

– Vengo hablar algo importante, pero primero ¿no podría poner un sello en la habitación para que no salga ni una sola palabra de aquí? – dijo serio Eliécer –

Sarutobi al ver la seriedad de Eliécer se levanto de su silla camino al centro de la habitación y creo un par de sellos y toco con la palma abierta el suelo y de inmediato salieron unos kanjis en las paredes, suelo y techo del lugar que decía silencio.

– Bien Eliécer-kun ¿qué quieres decirme que esta tan secreto? – pregunto preocupado Sarutobi –

Eliécer solo metió su mano dentro de su cazadora y saco 2 folder bien gruesos y se lo entrego al Hokage.

– Sera mejor que tome asiento Oji-san – decía Eliécer serio –

Este ultimo hizo caso y tomo asiento, luego abrió un folder y vio que tenia información incriminatoria de sus consejeros Homura y Koharu, vio fechas, contrabando de mercancías, tratos sucios con bandidos, muerte de algunos de sus shinobis, luego abrió el otro y este si lo sorprendió, era de nada más y de nada menos que de Danzou, tenia fechas, lugares, donde se encontraba su base del NE, venta de información de la aldea, las más notorias eran contra el Clan Hyuuga, el rapto de la heredera de la hija mayor de Hiashi, Hyuuga Hinata y la otra que era aun más preocupante, información que compartía a Orochimaru el sannin traidor, por unos cuantos experimentos.

Sarutobi al leer todo lo único que hizo fue preguntar.

– ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste toda esta información? – preguntaba sorprendido – ni Jiraiya ha podido conseguir todo esto –

– Lo de tus consejeros me lo dio el propio Danzou y lo de el es gracias a un Kage Bushin que uso el Henge, para pasar desapercibido o cosas que me ha dicho el propio Danzou – decía serio Eliécer – y ¿cómo lo se te preguntaras? Es sencillo ese bastardo me busco hace más de 5 años para que yo le ayudara a derrocarte pasando le información que tu me confiabas, pero lo que él no sabia era que la información que le daba era errónea, le he estado mintiendo por más de 5 años, pero creo que ya hace unos meses ha estado sospechando, así que ahora te toca actuar y hacer frente a los consejeros – explicaba serio Eliécer –

– Veo que es inevitable que se haga se desate una guerra civil – decía triste el viejo –

– Estas equivocado Oji-san, llama a Inoichi, a Shikaku, a Hiashi, y los demás integrantes del consejo de Clanes, para hacer una reunión y que actúen sin levantar sospechas de esta reunión, para discutir sobre los planes del ataque al cuartel del NE, junto con el arresto y ejecución de Homura y Koharu y haz lo llamar lo más rápido posible, cuando ya estén reunidos yo vengo a seguir el plan y ver que margen de fallas tiene el plan y discutirlo con Shikaku – explicaba serio Eliécer –

– Veo Eliécer que tenias un plan desde hace mucho tiempo – decía sonriente Sarutobi –

– Jejeje si te soy sincero, este plan se me ocurrió hace unos cuantos meses atrás, ya que lo que tenia primero era engañar a Danzou y robar información sin que el se diera cuenta – decía Eliécer rascándose la nuca –

– Jajajajaja me sorprendes, pero ahora haré llamar a los del concejo de clanes inmediatamente – decía serio Sarutobi y quitando el sello de la habitación y haciendo llamar a los del concejo de clanes –

– Bueno por ahora me retiro Oji-san – decía Eliécer desapareciendo en un remolino –

Eliécer apareció en su apartamento, se quito las botas y se fue directo a la cocina, en la cual encontró un Katsudon en la mesa y junto con el platillo una nota, Eliécer agarro la nota y lo leyó.

– "Te deje este Katsudon hecho, ya que como no te encontré en tu casa y te espere por mucho tiempo, me tuve que ir a mi casa, sino mis padres me llamarían a atención por llegar tarde, espero que te guste, Ino" –

– No sé en que momento ella se fijo en mi en ves del Uchiha – decía Eliécer mientras suspiraba – pero bueno, no me puedo quejar ya que ella cocina bien – decía Eliécer sentándose y tomando unos palillos – itadakimasu –

Después de la cena, se fue directo a la cama, al día siguiente apenas se levanto, un Ambu estaba tocando en el apartamento de él, este con cara se sueño, se fue para abrir le.

– Lo siento por venir tan temprano, pero Hokage-sama lo necesita – decía serio el Ambu –

– Di le que me de 5 minutos y estaré ahí o si no antes, gracias por avisar – decía Eliécer serio –

– Hai – decía el Ambu mientras desaparecía –

Eliécer se fue corriendo al dormitorio, se cambio de ropa, agarro un poco de pan y se lo comió junto con un poco de agua y se fue a la entrada del apartamento se puso sus botas y desapareció en un remolino.

– Gracias Ambu te puedes retirar – decía Sarutobi serio –

El Ambu desapareció de la sala donde estaban reunidos los lideres de los clanes de Konoha.

– Hokage-sama ¿es cierto toda la información de este folder? – preguntaba desconfiado Hiashi –

– Yo al principio estaba igual que tu Hiashi, pero lo confirme con los Ambus y todo lo que dicen los folders es cierto – decía serio Hokage –

– Pero aun así ¿cómo un niño que esta en la academia, pudo engañar a Danzou de esta manera? – preguntaba Inoichi preocupado –

– Es sencillo si tienes las bases de hacer estrategias en cualquier momento, sin importar la edad de la persona, puede derrotar al enemigo – decía serio Shikaku –

– Pero aun así, este niño es desconocido no viene de ningún clan, solo sabemos que es de Konoha, pero aparte de eso no sabemos nada – decía preocupada Tsume –

– Tranquila Tsume-san yo soy de confianza, sino pregunte a mi prima aquí presente – decía Eliécer apareciendo al lado de Sarutobi –

– Veo que llegaste, bueno ahora si Shikaku, ¿cuál seria nuestro mejor plan contra Danzou y sus hombres? – preguntaba serio Sarutobi –

– Lo mejor es que hagamos un ataque sorpresa, ya que si lo hacemos publico, los civiles serian los más afectados y eso seria problemático – decía serio Shikaku –

– Lo mejor seria hacer el ataque internamente, así los tomaremos de sorpresa, también hay que hacer lo de noche, para que sus defensas sean más bajas, también en el mismo momento del ataque sea el arresto de los consejeros, para que estén desprevenidos, si hacemos eso, no abran bajas de nuestro bando, solo el de ellos – decía serio Eliécer –

– ¿Y cómo a que horas vamos hacer el ataque y el arresto Gaki? – preguntaba serio Hiashi –

– Eso serian alrededor de las 11:30 de la noche, ya que a esa hora, las marionetas de Danzou, estarán durmiendo y los guardias serán pocos, a esa misma hora los consejeros estarán durmiendo y nos sera más fácil su arresto – decía serio Eliécer –

– Bien, los que están a favor a este plan levante la mano – decía Sarutobi –

Todos en la sala levantaron la mano, todos estarían complacidos en que Danzou y sus lacayos fueran eliminados, Hiashi aun no estaba contento con eso. Ya cuando todos estaban dejando la sala Sarutobi, Eliécer y Hiashi se quedaron.

– ¿No le pareció el plan Hiashi-san? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– Si, pero hay algo que no me gusta de ti – decía serio Hiashi –

– ¿Y que no te gusta de mi? – decía serio Eliécer –

– Lo que dijiste de que eras primo de Kushina-san y todos sabemos que ella no tiene primos – decía serio Hiashi –

– Si lo soy, es muy tedioso explicar todo de nuevo, pero lo haré lo más resumido posible, los Uzumakis, Uchihas y Senjus son descendientes de Ridoku Sennin el creador del ninjutsu, pero la historia no cuenta que él tuvo un hijo antes de luchar contra el primer Bijuu de la historia, ese hijo se llamaba Kyo y ese es mi ancestro, yo soy descendiente de Kyo, hijo de Ridoku, por lo tanto, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Tsunade y los Uchihas vivos, junto conmigo somos primos, pero cada quien maneja su clan, por lo el mio sería Jiménez pero todavía no quiero hacer un clan – decía Eliécer en forma aburrida –

Hiashi estaba sorprendido por la información que le dio Eliécer, ya que era mucha, que tuvo que tomar asiento, estaba procesando toda esa información, hasta que se le vino una idea, ya la iba a comentar, pero Eliécer lo interrumpió.

– Ni crea que me va a casar con su hija Hiashi-san, ya que no me interesa y ella esta enamorada de Naruto, así que ni lo sueñe y ya que estamos con ese tema, ya deje de estar tratando mal a Hinata, porque no le gustaría ver al descendiente directo de Ridoku – decía Eliécer serio y saliendo de la habitación –

– Eso te pasa Hiashi, por tratar de tener más poder para un clan fuerte, pero vea lo por el lado amable, el es un gran aliado de lo hoja y si forma un clan el tendría muchas esposas – decía Sarutobi con una risa de pervertido –

Hiashi solo se le quedo viendo y le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza estilo anime.

Mientras esto pasaba, Eliécer estaba caminando para ir a la academia para poder realizar el examen de graduación, para convertirse en shinobi oficial, este estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que ya había llegado al salón, al abrir la puerta pudo ver a un Naruto pidiendo le una cita a Sakura y esta le decía que no, un Sasuke indiferente a lo que le pasaba alrededor de él, Eliécer solo camino subió las gradas y se puso en el ultimo lugar del aula, se sentó y a los pocos segundos venia un Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos.

– Haber Naruto, dime otra vez el ¿por qué te gusta Sakura? – decía Eliécer viendo a Naruto –

– Es que ella es diferente a las demás de aquí, ella sobresale a todas, además tiene unos ojos muy bonitos y ese color de cabello le va bien – decía Naruto soñando despierto con sabe Kami que –

– "Claro que sobresale a las demás, tiene una frente enorme, ese color de de cabello que se podría ver en cualquier punto en un día soleado y de los ojos...no los ojos están bien, creo que es lo único bien que tiene " – pensaba Eliécer mientras suspiraba –

– Haber Naruto si dices que es diferente a las demás esta también Hinata – decía Eliécer señalando despistadamente a Hinata –

– No es que ella es un poco rara, cada vez que le hablo, se pone roja como si tuviera fiebre y se desmaya – decía Naruto mientras hacia poses raras –

– Bueno, bueno si tu lo dices – decía Eliécer viendo por la ventana –

– Y ya que estamos hablando de este tema, ¿quién te gusta a ti? – preguntaba curioso Naruto –

– A nadie, no hay ninguna chica que me llame la atención – decía Eliécer indiferente –

– Dices eso, pero la verdad es que te gusta Ino, yo no se que le ves a ella, es flaca, habla mucho y sobre todo es rubia – decía Naruto cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de zorro –

Eliécer solo se le quedo viendo con una gota detrás de la cabeza, ¿como podía decir eso si el también era rubio? Los misterios de la vida acerca de Naruto y su modo de pensar.

Cuando entro Iruka, les dijo que este día era el examen y que tuvieran suerte y que se esforzaran, llamo uno por uno, el primero en ir fue Sasuke, que salio sin problemas, así siguieron hasta que era el turno de Eliécer, este camino al salón de la par y se puso al frente de Iruka y otro sensei Mizuki.

– Bien Eliécer-kun, debes hacer 3 Bunshin perfectos – decía Iruka serio –

– Iruka-sensei yo no puedo hacer el jutsu de los Bunshin ya que por mi chakra no puedo – decía serio Eliécer –

– Si no puedes estas reprobado – decía serio Mizuki –

– Pero puedo hacer una variación del Bunshin – decía Eliécer haciendo un sello en forma de cruz – Kage Bunshin no jutsu –

Al terminar de decir esto salio 2 clones, a la par de Eliécer.

Iruka estaba sorprendido ya que un estudiante de la academia podía hacer un kinjutsu, en cambio Mizuki estaba sorprendido pero no de felicidad si no del porque de eso, pero por ahora tenia otras cosas en mente.

– Bien Eliécer-kun aquí esta tu Hitai-ate, ahora oficialmente un gennin de Konohagakure no sato, felicidades – decía Iruka sonriente y entregando le a Eliécer el Hitai-ate –

– Gracias sensei – decía Eliécer sonriendo y tomando el Hitai-ate –

Después de eso ya sabia que Naruto iba a pasar el examen ya que Kushina le enseño el Kage Bunshin, ahora era momento de irse a prepararse para el asalto a la base de Danzou en la noche, así que debía ir a su apartamento a esperar, otra cosa que sabia era que dentro de 3 días iban a decir los equipos gennin para todos los alumnos, así que cuando salio del salón, le resto importancia a los otros niños y siguió caminando, cuando ya casi iba a salir de la academia en la entrada lo esperaba Ino, con el Hitai-ate amarrado en la cintura.

– ¡Felicidades Eliécer-kun! – decía Ino feliz y abrazando a Eliécer –

– Jeje, no es nada Ino, tu también pasaste, eso es bueno, pero ahora viene lo duro – decía Eliécer dando una sonrisa falsa –

– Si ya se eso, mi oto-san me dijo lo mismo esta mañana – decía Ino haciendo pucheros –

– Ino de ¿casualidad ese no es tu oto-san ? – preguntaba Eliécer señalando cerca de la entrada –

Ino volvió a ver y se puso feliz al ver a Inoichi, acercándose a la entrada junto con Shikaku y Chōza, Ino se acerco a su padre y este la felicito, pero al volver a ver a Eliécer este iba caminando al lado contrario de ella, esto la puse triste, ya que ella se había esforzado mucho para acercarse a Eliécer, pero ahora últimamente ha estado más lejos de ella que nunca y esto lo noto su padre al ver a Ino triste al ver a Eliécer caminar lejos de ella.

Por otro lado Eliécer ya se estaba acercando a su apartamento, pero se recordó que ya no tenia nada en la despensa, así que se dirigió al mercado a comprar algo y volver al apartamento, se preparo un ramen instantáneo y se puso a dormir un poco, dejo el despertador secar con la hora indicada, 11:25 de la noche para que sonara.

– Dentro de poco Danzou, vas a morir en mis manos de una forma u otra – decía Eliécer que poco a poco se iba quedando dormido con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra en su rostro –

Fin del capitulo 6


	8. Capitulo 7 Combate Interno

Capitulo 7

Combate interno

Ya era de noche en Konoha, ya todos sus habitantes estaban durmiendo, era completa calma, pero era una calma para tapar el combate que pronto se llevaría acabo.

Eran alrededor de las 11 de la noche, muchos Ambus y varios shinobis leales al Hokage, estaban en sus puestos esperando que sea la hora indicada para atacar, la señal, una explosión, dentro del complejo de Danzou, varios estaban ansiosos por la lucha, pero faltaba algo o más bien, alguien.

Eliécer se encontraba durmiendo en su apartamento, hasta que abrió los ojos y vio que se despertó antes que el despertador, ya que eran las 11:15 de la noche, se adelanto 10 minutos, pero era mejor para él, se puso su Hitai-ate en su frente, este era de color negro, se puso su cazadora, y se fue directo a la entrada, se puso sus botas y desapareció en un remolino.

Apareció cerca del complejo del NE, Eliécer se fue caminando hasta estar cerca de la entrada, los guardias lo dejaron pasar, ya que el "trabajaba" con Danzou, este se fue caminando paso por unas habitaciones y llego al centro del complejo, puso varios sellos explosivos, con un temporizador, la hora de explotar dentro de 10 minutos, ni un segundo antes ni un segundo después, se fue caminando hasta que se sentó en una habitación, a esperar que llegara Danzou.

Mientras eso pasaba, los shinobis del Hokage estaban atentos ya que vieron a Eliécer pasar e introducirse en el complejo.

– Ese chico si tiene agallas – decía Tsume arrogante –

– Silencio, si seguimos hablando nos pueden descubrir y todo se iría a la mierda – decía Shikaku serio –

Todos estaban esperando, ya solo faltaba 2 minutos para que se diera la explosión.

Adentro Eliécer ya estaba cansado de esperar, hasta que llego Danzou.

– Bien Danzou ¿qué tienes para mi? – decía serio Eliécer –

– Nada, todavía no hay más rastros de Orochimaru desde la ultima vez que nos contacto – decía serio Danzou – y tu ¿qué tienes para mi?

– Yo tengo algo para ti, es un pequeña sorpresa – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa – 3,2,1 sorpresa –

Cuando Eliécer termino de contar, hubo una explosión, tan grande que el techo del lugar se vino abajo, esa era señal, para que los shinobis atacara y se introdujeran en ese lugar y por otro lado para que arrestaran a los consejeros, ese fue la parte fácil, la señal y el arresto de los consejeros, la parte difícil...el ataque del complejo.

– ¿Qué diablos es eso? – preguntaba molesto Danzou – Ambus quiero un informe –

– Eso fue una de las 2 sorpresas la otra...sera tu muerte aquí mismo – decía Eliécer haciendo unos sellos – Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu –

Salio una gran bola de fuego que destruyo toda la habitación, de paso elimino algunos ambus de ahí, pero Danzou escapo.

– Maldito no escaparas – decía Eliécer molesto –

En otro lugar los lideres de los clanes estaban corriendo dentro del complejo hasta que escucharon otra explosión.

– Parece que Eliécer-chan empezó la fiesta sin nosotros – decía con una sonrisa Kushina –

– No te distraigas Kushina-san que aquí vienen los del NE – decía serio Shikaku –

– Tienes razón, ahora nos toca a nosotros divertirnos en esta fiesta – decía Kushina con una sonrisa psicópata –

Eliécer iba corriendo y descuartizando a los Ambus que se le ponía enfrente, ya que el había hecho un jutsu Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba, gracias a este jutsu formo una espada de viento, en su paso lo rodearon 4 Ambus, pero Eliécer sonrió.

– ¿Creen que me van a detener marionetas? – decía Eliécer cerrando los ojos – ¡NO JODAN!

Había creado un Shinra Tenzei que comprimió los cuerpos de los de los Ambus, haciendo que sus órganos estallaren, los ojos se le salieron de sus cráneos, los huesos pulverizados, cuando el techo exploto por el Shinra Tenzei, se podía ver 4 masas de carne ensangrentadas y varios trozos de carne por el suelo, Eliécer siguió corriendo para encontrar a Danzou.

Ya se estaba cansando de estar jugando al gato y el ratón, ya llevaba 20 minutos corriendo revisando todas las habitaciones, hasta que entro en una habitación, amplia, no tenia techo, se podía ver la noche oscura, las estrellas y una luna que parecía estar desangrándose, era de color rojo carmesí como la sangre, en la habitación habían unas escaleras que llevaban a un piso superior que podía ser calculado por 5 pisos de altura y desde ese punto se podía ver a Danzou serio.

– Al fin de encontré maldito – decía Eliécer molesto –

– ¿Por qué me traicionas Eliécer? – preguntaba serio Danzou –

– Porque nadie en su sano juicio te seguiría – decía Eliécer molesto –

– Por tu traición, ahora vas a pagar las consecuencias – decía Danzou quitándose las vendas –

Cuando se quito las vendas se podían ver varios Sharingans es su brazo derecho y en su ojo derecho , de inmediato comenzó a trazar una serie de sellos que Eliécer reconoció.

– Katon: Housenka no jutsu – decía Danzou mandando pequeñas bolas de fuego –

– No me hagas reír – decía Eliécer saltando hasta donde esta Danzo –

Eliécer iba esquivando todas las bolas de fuego hasta que Danzou uso otro jutsu.

– Raiton: Akari Raimei no Jutsu – decía Danzou poniendo su mano en el suelo –

Por donde iba Eliécer salio un rayo que le traspaso el hombro izquierdo, Eliécer no se dio cuenta de eso solo cuando ya estaba en suelo y el dolor insoportable, se llevo su mano derecha a la área afectada y vio que estaba saliendo sangre.

– Maldito – decía Eliécer en un susurro y viendo a Danzou que había saltado para atacarlo con taijutsu –

Eliécer hizo un sello en forma de cruz

– Tajū Kage Bunshin no jutsu – decía Eliécer y se creo una gran nube de humo –

Danzou estaba impresionado y de la nube salieron miles de Eliécer atacándolo, este apenas se podía defender, pero no se dio cuenta que el original estaba haciendo unos sellos

– Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba – decía Eliécer creando una espada de viento – Fuuton: Fujaku Hishou Shouken – movía Eliécer la espada de viento y de esta salieron grandes ráfagas de viento –

Miles de ráfagas salieron y comenzaron a cortar a todos los clones de Eliécer, hasta que llego a Danzou y lo comenzó a cortar en miles de pedazos.

Pedazos del cuerpo de Danzou calló al suelo Eliécer estaba cansado por ese jutsu, ya que no estaba costumbrado dio media vuelta, pero sintió algo frío en su estomago y un dolor, volteo a ver y vio que había una kunai que lo estaba traspasando, volteo a ver atrás y vio a Danzou detrás de el.

– ¿Crees que me vas a eliminar tan fácilmente? – decía Danzou con una pequeña sonrisa y enterraba más el Kunai –

Eliécer tosió sangre, pero luego sonrió y desapareció en una cortina de humo.

– ¿Pero que demonios? – decía Danzou sorprendido –

– Ahora eres tu el que cree que me va a eliminar tan fácilmente – decía Eliécer sobre una pared cercana – no creas que me he olvidado de ese jutsu, aunque me sorprende, ya que los únicos que podemos hacerlo sin fallas, es Madara, Nagato y yo – decía Eliécer dando un pequeño salto y cayendo al suelo –

– ¿Cómo demonios sabes de mi jutsu ni he contado? – decía molesto Danzou –

– Nah tengo mis fuentes, ahora muere – decía Eliécer juntando las palmas de sus manos – Chibaku Tensei –

Poco a poco el suelo comenzó a elevarse y Danzou estaba sorprendido por esto, ya cuando iba a saltar pero una roca lo golpeo y lo elevo al cielo atrapándolo en un domo.

– Bien como cada vez que estas a punto de morir, usas Izanagi, entonces muere varias veces – decía Eliécer sonriendo –

Eliécer cerraba su puño derecho y el domo de piedra se encogía y se podían escuchar los gritos de Danzou y a carne aplastada, así estuvo durante un tiempo hasta que como la décima sexta vez que se encogió no hubo gritos dejo caer el domo y reviso ahí estaba los órganos de Danzou regados por las rocas, el cuerpo irreconocible, Eliécer se acerco más reviso el brazo y ojo derechos y vio que todos los ojos del Sharingan estaban cerrados permanentemente, así que Eliécer se alejo un poco, alzo su mano derecha concentro un poco de chakra y lo que salio en su mano fue una llama negra.

– Que bien que ya puedo dominar un poco el chakra de Jubi, ahora sí Danzo descansa, en el infierno – decía Eliécer tocando el cuerpo de Danzou y este se prendía en esa llama negra –

Cuando Eliécer se sentó en un roca, escucho varios pasos venir, así que se levanto como puso ya que estaba cansado por usar esa variación de Kage Bunshin, combinar 2 jutsus Fuuton, y hacer el Chibaku Tenzei, este se quedo viendo la entrada o lo que quedaba de ella y vio que eran los shinobis del Hokage, vio a a todos con la mascara rota, ensangrentados, cansados y sucios, pero todos se veían mejor que Eliécer ya que este tenia el hombro perforado y se estaba desangrando, así que se sentó y suspiro.

– Por Kami, el susto que me dieron, pensé que eran más marionetas de ese bastardo – decía Eliécer suspirando –

– Gomen por asustarte Eliécer-kun, pero la misión fue todo un éxito – decía Inoichi cansado –

– Bien ahora lo único que hace falta, todos salgan de aquí inmediatamente – decía Eliécer serio –

– ¿Qué piensas hacer Eliécer-chan? – preguntaba curiosa Kushina –

– Hacer que este sitio quede en el olvido ya salgan – decía serio Eliécer –

Todos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, ya estando afuera, solo se vio como todo el lugar quedaba reducido en escombros, ya que Eliécer uso una vez más el Shinra Tenzei, haciendo un cráter de gran tamaño, que después lleno de agua con un jutsu Suiton.

Todos estaban sorprendidos y Eliécer poco a poco se fue acercando a los demás.

– Misión Cumplida, ahora hay que reportar al Hokage sobre el éxito de esta misión – decía Hiashi serio –

– Bien va monos, que hay que descansar un poco, ya que es un nuevo día – decía Eliécer viendo el sol salir detrás de las montañas –

Ya todos regresaron a la aldea, ese día Eliécer fue al hospital a que le sanaran la herida, se fue directo a su apartamento y durmió, ese mismo día se dio a conocer las fechorías de los consejeros y que debían pagar con pena de muerte que seria el día siguiente, muchos llegaron a sus hogares cansados, al día siguiente fue la muerte de los consejeros que fueron decapitados, ese día muchos estaban sorprendidos por los actos de los honorables consejeros, algunos estaban de luto otros no, los gennins recién graduados estaban ansiosos por la formación de equipos, al tercer día Eliécer despertó.

Estaba demasiado cansado por usar jutsus de rangos B y A, ya que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado, desayuno ligero, fue a la ducha, salio y vio que su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y rota, así que se puso una camisa verde oscuro, un pantalón gris y sus botas negras, se marro su Hitai-ate, se puso su porta objetos y su porta Kunais, y salio de su vivienda.

Iba caminando viendo a los aldeanos un poco cambiados, el ambiente era diferente, más ligero eso estaba muy bien, ya que sin los vejestorios rondando, Sarutobi iba a tomar decisiones correctas, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en la academia y entro, fue a su salón y vio a todos los compañeros felices por ser gennins, vio que su campo estaba desocupado y se sentó en él.

Vio un poco más y luego vio que Naruto estaba viendo fijamente a Sasuke, pero gracias a un compañero de abajo donde se estiro empujo a Naruto y este le dio un beso en los labios a Sasuke, las fan-girls estaban muy enojadas y comenzaron a golpear a Naruto.

Eliécer vio esto con vergüenza ajena y vio para otro lado, cuando iban a seguir golpeando a Naruto vieron que Iruka había llegado y comenzó a poner orden a la clase y a dar los equipos, ya habían dicho el grupo 10 compuesto por Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chōji, junto con el equipo 9 compuesto por Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Hyuuga Hinata, ahora era el turno del equipo 7

– Bien niños, ahora el equipo 7 su sensei Hakate Kakashi, integrantes Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura y Uchiha Sasuke – decía Iruka sonriente –

Naruto estaba reclamando del porque estaba con Sasuke e Iruka le respondió que era para juntar con el que tenia peores notas con el mejor, ya todos tenían equipo...bueno casi todos.

– Iruka-sensei – decía Eliécer alzando la mano –

– ¿Qué sucede Eliécer-kun? – preguntaba curioso Iruka –

– ¿Yo en que grupo voy a estar? – decía Eliécer señalándose –

– Tu vas a estar con...– no pudo terminar de hablar Iruka porque una nube de humo lo interrumpió –

– Tu vas a estar conmigo Eliécer – decía una voz que provenía de la cortina de humo –

– No puede ser, no me digas que me toco con – decía Eliécer sorprendiéndose –

– Así te toco conmigo, el mejor, el más fuerte de todos, quien no tiene rival por donde pase, el gran Jiraiya-sama – decía Jiraiya haciendo una pose ridícula –

– Te hizo falta decir, el que es más pervertidos que todos, Ero-sennin – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa –

– Te he dicho que no me llames así, que me llames por mi nombre – decía Jiraiya molesto mientras que todos los alumnos estaban muertos de risas –

– Hai, hai, Jiraiya-sensei – decía Eliécer aburrido –

Fin del capitulo 7


	9. Capitulo 8 La prueba de Jiraiya

Capitulo 8

La prueba de Jiraiya el galante

Ya todos los equipos se habían ido, en el salón solo estaban el equipo 7, Eliécer y por ultimo Jiraiya, Eliécer ya estaba cansado de esperar.

– Jiraiya-sensei, ¿por qué no nos vamos? – decía cansado Eliécer –

– No seas impaciente Eliécer, ya casi viene – decía Jiraiya con los brazos cruzados –

Eliécer lo único que hizo fue suspirar, después de unos momentos, llego Kakashi por el equipo 7, pero no esperaba ver a Jiraiya y fue una gran sorpresa.

– Jiraiya-sama¿qué hace usted aquí? – preguntaba sorprendido Kakashi –

– Nada, solo era ver si ¿te había gustado mi novela? – decía serio Jiraiya –

– Por supuesto Jiraiya-sama, fue emocionante, me lo he leído más de 7 veces desde que salio a la venta – decía emocionado Kakashi, mostrando el libro –

– Ya veo, ya veo, bien mi querido Kakashi, pronto saldrá el nuevo capitulo de Icha Icha paradise – decía Jiraiya pensativo –

– Oohh, me dice Jiraiya-sama para poder hacer fila en las tiendas – decía Kakashi emocionado como una colegiala –

– Bien Eliécer, vamonos – decía Jiraiya desapareciendo en una cortina de humo –

– Haiiii – decía Eliécer aburrido mientras desaparecía en un remolino –

Cuando Eliécer apareció, estaban en una zona alejada de Konoha y Jiraiya estaba muy serio.

– Sabes Eliécer que de todos los graduados de la academia, solo 3 equipos serán gennins, el resto sera de vuelto a la academia – decía serio Jiraiya –

– Si eso lo sé, se les ponen una prueba para probar sus habilidades, compañerismo y trabajo en equipo – decía serio Eliécer –

– Bien, pero como estas solo, podría ser que sean 10 gennins que pasen no solo 9 – decía serio Jiraiya –

– Y¿cuál será la mi prueba Jiraiya-sensei? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– Pues tu prueba será...– decía serio Jiraiya – que te metas a los baños termales de mujeres y me traigas una prenda de color morado o violeta – decía Jiraiya con una sonrisa pervertida –

Eliécer ante esto se fue de espalda contra el suelo, se iba levantando poco a poco y estaba molesto.

– Pues me voy hablar con Oji-san, para que me cambie de sensei, nos vemos Ero-sennin – decía un molesto Eliécer que se estaba retirando –

– Espera un momento – decía Jiraiya estirando la mano y parando el avance de Eliécer – bien te cambiare la prueba –

Eliécer solo se volteo a ver lo y esperando las instrucciones de la prueba.

– La prueba será que luches contra mí – decía serio Jiraiya –

– Esa prueba si me gusta, siempre me preguntado como sería luchar contra un sannin – decía con una pequeña sonrisa y tronándose los nudillos y el cuello –

– Pues vas a ver como te dejo para el arrastre – decía Jiraiya desapareciendo de la vista de Eliécer –

Eliécer se sorprendió ya que no lo podía ver, como diablos era que Jiraiya pudiera ser más rápido que Danzou, acababa de terminar de pensar cuando sintió un golpe en la cara que lo mando a volar por varios metros, en el aire Eliécer dio una media vuelta para poder caer en sus pies que por la fuerza había arrastrado sus pies haciendo unos pequeños canales.

Jiraiya estaba serio, más serio de lo normal, estaba viendo que Eliécer se levantaba y con la muñeca se limpia el hilo de sangre que salia su boca, luego lo miro fijamente hasta que desapareció, pero para un shinobi normal no lo hubiera visto, pero para Jiraiya era diferente lo podía ver, así que bloqueo la patada de Eliécer con el brazo derecho y le volvió a dar un puñetazo pero esta vez en el estomago, a Eliécer se le salio el aire por el impacto, Jiraiya con el impulso le dio una patada en la cara de Eliécer que lo enterró en el suelo luego de eso dio unos saltos para atrás mientras hacia unos sellos.

– Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu – de la boca de Jiraiya salia una gran bola de fuego que iba directo para Eliécer –

Este al ver el fuego acercándose se hizo tirado para un lado para esquivar ese ataque, luego de eso junto sus palmas cerro los ojos y se comenzó a concentrar, Jiraiya veía esto raro, pero fuere lo que fuere no iba a esperar que terminara de hacer algo Eliécer, comenzó a concentrar chakra en su mano derecha que poco a poco comenzó a formarse un pequeña bola de chakra que en el centro se podía ver un remolino pequeño de chakra, Jiraiya comenzó a correr para atacar con ese jutsu

– ¡Rasengan! – decía Jiraiya estirando su mano derecha al frente –

Pero faltando pocos milímetros del rostro de Eliécer este desapareció Jiraiya se sorprendió mucho así que tuvo que detenerse y buscar para todos lados, no lo veía y que diablos estaba haciendo Eliécer para desaparecer.

Jiraiya vio un punto celeste que cada vez brillaba más, Jiraiya se asusto ya que era la primera vez que veía a alguien expulsar chakra de su cuerpo y luego introducirlo lentamente, de nuevo fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo para atacar a Eliécer, pero esta vez agrego más chakra al rasengan y este se hizo un poco más grande como el tamaño de un balón de baloncesto ya cuanto estaba a pocos metros este salto para caer en picada.

– Recibe mi ¡Oodama Rasengan! – gritaba Jiraiya poniendo su mano derecha al frente –

Desde lejos se vio la explosión, el único equipo cercano a esa área era el equipo de Asuma, que estaban entrenando en el campo numero 20.

– Asuma-sensei ¿qué es eso que se ve? – preguntaba una Ino cansada por la prueba –

– No lo sé pero voy averiguar, la prueba se suspende hasta nuevo aviso – decía Asuma saltado a los arboles para perderse de vista –

– Oigan chicos, ¿por qué no vamos a ver nosotros? – decía Ino muerta de curiosidad –

– No seria problemático ir, además no has escuchado el dicho: la curiosidad mató al gato? – decía Shikamaru acostado en la hierba viendo las nubes –

Mientras tanto Asuma iba saltando lo más rápido que podía, para llegar al lugar de la explosión, cuando se podía ver al final del bosque el claro lo que vio lo sorprendió un gran cráter en el centro del área de entrenamiento numero 74, vio alrededor para ver al o a los responsables de esto, hasta que escucho algo a la izquierda suya volteo a ver y se podía ver a Jiraiya, con la ropa un poco sucia y el brazo derecho con un poco de sangre, y a unos pocos metros de él se encontraba Eliécer con la ropa rota, la parte camisa lo único que quedaba era unos tirones, el pantalón estaba sucio y roto por partes, el brazo derecho ensangrentado desde el hombro, la cara sucia y un poco de sangre, al ver esto Asuma se sorprendió enormemente.

– No lo haces nada más Gaki – decía Jiraiya con una pequeña sonrisa –

– Tu tampoco lo haces mal, para ser un pervertido de primera – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa – pero, esto se termina aquí, ¿qué te parece un ultimo ataque? –

– Me parece bien – decía Jiraiya serio y concentrando en su mano derecha una gran cantidad de chakra –

Eliécer hizo lo mismo pero este poco a poco comenzó rodearse con un fuego de color morado y en el centro negro, Jiraiya se sorprendió ya que no había visto eso desde hace mucho.

– Bien aquí voy – decía Eliécer corriendo con dirección a Jiraiya con el Rasengan morado a un lado –

Jiraiya hizo lo mismo y ya faltando pocos metro los 2 pusieron sus Rasengan al frente

– ¡Oodama Rasengan! – gritaba Jiraiya –

– ¡Katon: Rasen-Burakkufaiā! (espiral de fuego negro) – gritaba Eliécer –

Al contacto de los 2 Rasengan hubo una explosión, que hizo una onda expansiva, Asuma se tubo que proteger para no salir volando del lugar, ya cuando todo se tranquilizo Asuma vio el lugar de la nueva explosión, Eliécer y Jiraiya se estaban dando la espalda en el medio otro cráter.

El primero en sentir los síntomas del Rasengan fue Jiraiya que se tuvo que arrodillar para toser un poco de sangre.

– Veo Eliécer, que eres fuerte, es la primera vez que un Gaki, me hace un poco de daño – decía orgulloso Jiraiya –

– Tu tampoco te quedas atrás sensei, ya que tu fuiste el que me enseño el Rasengan – decía serio Eliécer sin voltear a ver – entonces, ¿aprobé? –

– Jajaja, por supuesto – decía Jiraiya riendo y levantándose poco a poco –

– Espero aprender más cosas de ti Ji..rai..ya-sen..sei – decía Eliécer mientras caía al suelo inconsciente y con una sonrisa –

– Demonios, ahora creo que debo llevarlo al hospital, sino Sarutobi-sensei se enfadara – decía Jiraiya rascándose la nuca y cargando a Eliécer en el hombro –

Fin del capitulo


	10. Capitulo 9 Rango C

Capitulo 9

Rango C

Habían pasado 3 semanas desde que Eliécer se enfrento en la prueba a su nuevo sensei Jiraiya,estuvo internado en el hospital por 2 días, uno para revisión y tenia que pasar la noche en el, después cuando le dieron de alta, paso las 3 semanas haciendo misiones de rango D, el horario eran misiones en la mañana y en la tarde entrenamiento de control de chakra y varios campos más o Jiraiya le obligaba ayudar lo en su recopilación de "Información" para su nuevo novela erótica, Icha Icha Paradise.

Después de 3 semanas, Eliécer despertó en su departamento, se levanto fue a la cocina a ver que encontraba de comer, después de un rato estaba comiendo tostadas con un poco de té, hasta que recordó que el día anterior Jiraiya le había dicho que hoy irían a la torre Hokage para que le asignaran una misión de rango C, tenía que verse en la entrada de la torre a las 7 de la mañana, en eso Eliécer vuelve a ver al reloj que estaba en la cocina que tenia forma de un lobo y vio que las agujas marcaban 6:50, vio que era tarde y se termino de comer sus tostadas y té rápido, fue a vestirse como siempre, se fue a lavar los dientes fue a la entrada a ponerse sus botas y comenzó a crear unos sellos hasta que dijo.

– Fūton: Tatsumaki ga terepōto (tornado teletransportivo)– dijo serio Eliécer para después desaparecer en un remolino –

En el otro lado de la aldea Jiraiya estaba llegando a la entrada de la torre, este pensaba que Eliécer iba a llegar tarde pero se sorprendió al ver un pequeño remolino formarse al frente de él,vio a un Eliécer con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Jiraiya al principio tenia una cara de sorpresa, pero luego puso una sonrisa, que significaba que estaba orgulloso de su pupilo.

– Veo que lo lograste, Eliécer – decía Jiraiya orgulloso –

– Hai!, pero lo malo es que todavía no lo he probado en grandes distancias – decía pensativo Eliécer –

– Eso es lo de menos, ya que llegara el momento para hacer esa prueba, pero por ahora enfoquémonos en hablar con el sensei para ver que misión nos da – decía Jiraiya revolviendo el cabello de Eliécer y empezando adentrarse en la torre –

Jiraiya y Eliécer estaban llegando a la habitación en la cual repartían misiones a los gennins, cuando entraron vieron al equipo 7 integrado por Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura y Hakate Kakashi como jounnin sensei.

– Veo que esta aquí Jiraiya, puedes ir con el equipo 7 para realizar la misión de rango C en conjunto – dijo Sarutobi serio –

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Eliécer fue el primero en adelantarse a los demás para poder quejarse..

– Disculpe Hokage-sama, no me agrada la idea de ir en conjunto, ya que esta misión es de ellos, me parecería un gasto de poder en esa misión – decía serio Eliécer –

– Y dime Eliécer-kun, ¿por qué seria un gasto de poder? – preguntaba curioso Kakashi –

– En los equipos hechos por gennins se componen, por 3 de estos más un jounnin sensei, con eso seria suficiente para realizar una misión rango C con éxito o una A con un poco de dificultad, esto seria si estuvieran bien entrenados y bien complementado el equipo...– pero fue interrumpido por la pelo de chicle –

– Y eso ¿qué tiene que ver? – preguntaba ignorante Sakura –

– No comas ansias, pelo chicle – decía serio Eliécer mientras que Sakura y Naruto se molestaban – como iba diciendo, si vamos Jiraiya-sensei que es de un sannin y yo que soy un gennin clase alta, sería un desperdicio, aparte que si es de escolta y ocupamos ir en un grupo pequeño, se echaría perder la misión, sería más favorable que estuviéramos en otra misión o dando apoyo a otro grupo y si seria por la paga, sería el cobro de la misión que seria de digamos..unos 2000 ryous, se tendría que dividir entre 6, seria un numero impar que estaría por debajo de los 340 ryous por persona, así que eso no les gustaría a ellos ni a nosotros Hokage-sama – decía serio Eliécer –

Jiraiya no podía contener la risa por esa explicación, además de llamar a esa niña por el apodo y que su ahijado se molestara también.

– Bien Eliécer, entonces espera dentro de 20 minutos afuera junto con Jiraiya, para así poderle dar la misión al equipo 7 junto con los detalles de esta – decía serio Sarutobi –

Jiraiya y Eliécer salieron de la habitación a esperar en el corredor y esperar a que fueran el turno de ellos, Jiraiya le iba a preguntar a Eliécer del ¿por qué de esa respuesta? Pero Eliécer se le adelanto a Jiraiya.

– Como ya explique la paga seria menor y eso no me gusta, además tal vez nuestra mision seria escoltar una hija de un feudal o una princesa, o tal vez a una mujer hermosa que va a un pueblo que las mujeres hermosas abundan, así tu irías a "recolectar" información mientras que yo realizo la misión con tranquilidad – decía Eliécer viendo la reacción de Jiraiya con una pequeña sonrisa –

Jiraiya lo único que contesto fue poner una cara de pervertido y tener una y mil ideas hentai con mujeres de todos los gustos.

Luego de 20 minutos salio el equipo 7 seguido con un anciano con una botella de sake y un sombrero de paja, Eliécer lo reconoció de inmediato era el señor Tazuna, el constructor de puentes, pero Eliécer siguió su camino y dentro de nuevo a la habitación a recibir su misión.

– Bien Eliécer, Jiraiya, su misión es de escolta, se destino el País del Demonio, puede pasar – dijo serio el Hokage –

Eliécer y Jiraiya voltearon a ver a un lado de ellos para ver a la persona que tenían que escoltar. Era una niña tal vez de la edad de Naruto, tenia el cabello largo y suelto, de color rubio claro, tenia la tes clara, ojos color violeta pálidos, iba vestida con un Kimono de color blanco, con bordes rojos, adornada con figuras de flores de Tsubakis y un broche de oro en el cabello con la figura de una mariposa, también en su Kimono, se podía observar una perla que estaba introducía en su Kimono en uno de los bordes del cuello que también se podía notar que estaba en un alfiler o algo parecido.

– Soy a la que deben proteger con sus vidas, me llamo Shion, futura sacerdotisa del País del Demonio – decía la joven que se acaba de presentar con una pequeña reverencia para luego reincorporarse y ver fijamente a Eliécer –

Eliécer al verla se sorprendió demasiado no espero verla tan pronto, además noto un brillo en esos ojos violetas, era un brillo de... ¿amor?

Fin del Capitulo


	11. Capitulo 10 Pequeña Esperanza

Una pequeña esperanza

Jiraiya al ver a la joven sacerdotisa, se decepciono, ya que el esperaba lo que su pupilo le había dicho, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver la reacción de Shion y la de Eliécer, parecieran que se conocieran, pero con el tiempo Eliécer le contara sobre eso, pero por ahora la misión es primero.

– Bien Eliécer, ve alistar todo lo necesario, partimos dentro de 15 minutos para el País del Demonio, nos vemos en la entrada – decía Jiraiya serio –

Pero Eliécer no respondió a la primera, parecía ido, como en las nubes.

– ¿Me escuchaste Eliécer? – preguntó Jiraiya serio –

– Ha..hai sensei dentro de 15 minutos en la entrada de la aldea – decía Eliécer desapareciendo en una nube de humo –

– "¿Qué le pasara?" – se preguntaba Jiraiya – ni modo, sera en otra ocasión que me diga – decía Jiraiya imitando a Eliécer –

Ya en su apartamento Eliécer estaba guardando todas sus cosas en un pergamino, dando gracias a que su sensei le había enseñado Fūin jutsu, así solo tendría que llevar a lo máximo 3 pergaminos, uno de comidas, otro de armas y el ultimo de emergencia, pero todavía algo le estaba preocupando.

– "¿Qué tanto ha cambiado la historia con mi llegada?" – se preguntaba preocupado Eliécer –

– **Veo que el gran Eliécer, se esta preocupando por pequeñeces, no pensé que eras tan débil **– decía una voz conocida para Eliécer en su mente –

– "Vaya, vaya hace tiempo que no te escucho, mierda de Bijuu" – pensaba Eliécer serio –

Mientras Eliécer pensaba eso, se iba internando a su mente y apareció al frente de la celda de Juubi y esta estaba en su forma humana, con el mismo Kimono de hace años.

– **Desde hace mucho he estado de espectadora y no has tomado mi chakra desde la ultima vez que nos hablamos...anata **– decía Juubi lamiendo se los labios –

– Enserio tas necesitada, pero, primero ser asesinado por Madara que ser tu amanta, loba de mierda – decía Eliécer con la mirada y voz fríamente –

– **Pero creo que me estoy equivocando, porque mi contenedor y mi anata, tienen miedo por los ****eventos del futuro...**– decía seria Juubi –

Juubi había dicho eso para ver que reacción tenía Eliécer y este abrió los ojos, así que ella pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para tomar el cuerpo de Eliécer, así que prosiguió.

– **Eres débil, sin mi desde un principio que llegaste a este mundo, no hubieras sobrevivido, ni en tus entrenamientos, en la lucha de Madara, en la batalla contra Danzou, eres una mierda de humano **– decía Juubi con veneno en su voz, mientras una bruma roja se iba acercando a Eliécer – **siempre has ocupado mi poder, SIEMPRE, sin mi, hubieras sido un don nadie, no te hagas el difícil conmigo, vamos acepta mi trato que te había dicho** –

Ya la bruma estaba unos centímetros de Eliécer pero este agarro con la mano con chakra la bruma y Juubi di un brinco del susto.

– ¿Eres tan estúpida para creer que yo tendría miedo por lo que dijiste? ¿eres el Bijuu más estúpido de todos? – decía Eliécer de pronto mostraba una sonrisa de locura – crees ¿qué me vas a corromper por tus acciones o lo que me digas, puta?

Juubi tenía una mezcla de emociones, estaba asustada por la forma que Eliécer estaba sonriendo, parecía que ya estaba corrompido y por otra se estaba excitando tanto o más que la ultima vez, se maldecía internamente por eso.

– Jajaja...JAJAJAJA! – reía Eliécer tapándose la cara con la mano derecha – ¡NO ME JODAS! – decía mostrando una mirada asesina sobre Juubi – yo ya estoy corrompido, por la avaricia, envida, ira y los demás cosas que el ser humano crea, a partir de las guerras, mi mundo ya estaba corrompido, incluso la alma más pura que hay o que habrá, con el tiempo se corromperá, un ejemplo de eso soy yo, así que no creas que me vas a corromper, eso por un lado y por el otro...– decía serio Eliécer mientras que acumulaba más chakra en su mano izquierda – gracias por tu chakra..estúpida –

Al terminar de decir eso Eliécer jalo con fuerza la bruma hacía él, Juubi al sentir que le había quitado la mitad de una de sus 10 colas, dio un grito entre placer y dolor, de su espalda comenzó a fluir la sangre, Juubi se tubo que arrodillar por el dolor/placer que tubo, al alzar la vista hacía donde Eliécer vio que este tenia en su mano la mitad de la cola de ella y comenzó a comérselo hasta que ya no quedo nada, solo sangre en sus manos y boca, luego se limpio la boca con la manga de camisa, para luego sonreír y darse la vuelta para empezar a caminar pero luego se detuvo y volteo a ver a Juubi.

– Y otra cosa te deje un regalo – decía Eliécer desapareciendo –

Juubi se preguntaba ¿qué regalo era? Hasta que sintió algo en su interior y tuvo que vomitar, y este salio sangre, luego comenzó a sentir choques eléctricos y supo que era.

– **Maldito Eliécer, con estos choques eléctricos, me hacen venirme una y otra vez, ¿cual sera tu ****plan, tenerme siempre débil del placer para tomar mi poder o es acaso que me vas a hacer tuya estando débil? **– se preguntaba una sonrojada Juubi –

Ya fuera de la mente de Eliécer este se puso en camino para la entrada de la aldea y notó que su poder creció considerablemente y se sentía más ligero, eso era muy bueno para esta misión. Cuando se acerco vio a Shion pero no a su sensei, así que pensaba que tendría que esperar lo de nuevo.

– Ohayou Gozaimasu – decía Shion mientras daba una pequeña reverencia –

– Ohayou, ¿todavía no viene el sensei? – pregunto serio Eliécer –

– Me dijo que contigo sería suficiente, así que él iba a recopilar información, sobre una organización, pero no se el nombre – decía recordando Shion –

– Akatsuki – susurro serio Eliécer –

– Esa misma,pero no se a que se dedica esa organización – decía serio Shion –

– Es algo que no le incumbe Shion-sama, así que mejor no pregunte y vamos ya que por lo que tengo entendido su país esta a más de 7 días, así que andando – dijo Eliécer serio y comenzando a caminar –

– Cho...Chotto Matte Kudasai – decía una Shion apurada para estar al mismo paso que Eliécer –

Habían pasado toda la mañana en silencio eso a Shion no le gustaba, ya que sabía que él no era así, así que en varias oportunidades trato de entablar una conversación, pero siempre terminaba igual, respondiendo con monosílabos, si, no o como responde Sasuke hmp, eso a ella le estaba molestando.

Por otro lado Eliécer había hecho 16 clones, 15 de ellos se adelantaban 500 metros de ellos haciendo un circulo de gran tamaño y otro que se fue a ver a Itachi para ver que información conseguía de Akatsuki, ya cuando estaba cayendo el atardecer el clon que había ido con Itachi, le trajo información valiosa, que Orochimaru estaba en Akatsuki, que exactamente dentro de exactamente 3 o 4 años iban a empezar la caza de Bijuus empezando con Ichibi y que habían nuevos miembros, como Kakuzu o Hidan, eso Eliécer ya se lo esperaba.

Shion al ver lo tan serio iba a preguntar algo hasta que Eliécer se detuvo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Shion curiosa –

– Se acercan 3 sujetos hacia nuestra posición, por favor, ocultase en ese tronco hueco de ahí – decía Eliécer señalando hacia la derecha –

– Hai – Shion se apresuro para esconderse –

Cuando de la nada llegaron 3 sujetos que estaban al frente y en fila, el primero de la derecha de Eliécer, era moreno y rubio, vestía con una camisa sin mangas de color blanco y un pantalón negro con unas sandalias ninjas azules, se le notaban los músculos pero no tanto, ojos color marrón, el del centro era más musculoso que el primero, tenia la piel bronceada, tenía el cabello negro, ojos rojos, portaba una Katana en la parte izquierda de su cintura, tenia una gabardina negra manga larga que tocaba el suelo y unas sandalias ninjas y el ultimo integrante del equipo era una mujer, más pequeña que los otro dos, tenia el cabello café que lo tenía hasta los hombros, los ojos color miel, llevaba una maya ninja, que se le podía notar los pechos grandes que tenía, una minifalda color azul y unas sandalias ninjas con un tacón negras.

– Ustedes 3 identificasen inmediatamente – dijo serio Eliécer –

– Ja parece que el enano tiene agallas, bueno como ultimo regalo que tendrás en esta vida, te diré mi nombre, me llamo Yoshiro Ayuki – decía el sujeto musculoso –

– Adaichi Raito – decía el rubio –

– Y yo amor, me llamo Fushida Yurisa – decía la mujer guiñando un ojo –

– ¿Qué es lo que desean? – decía serio Eliécer –

– Todo lo que traigas, si no quieres morir mierda de Konoha – decía Ayuki desenfundando la Katana –

– Una gran boca, para un cadáver – decía Eliécer que de pronto desapareció –

Todos se pusieron en guardia, pero de pronto miles de Shurikens salían de todos lados, los 3 saltaron de ahí, pero no se dieron cuenta que Eliécer estaba en el aire así que saco una Kunai y fue en picada, para atacar a Ayuki, pero este pudo para el ataque de Eliécer a tiempo.

– Já crees que me vas a...– no pudo terminar de hablar Ayuki –

– Ayuki ¿qué tienes? – preguntaba Yurisa preocupada –

Pero cuando lo volteo a ver, vio que su Katana se quebró por la mitad, Ayuki dejó caer lo que le quedaba de la Katana y de pronto empezó a partirse a la mitad, haciendo que la sangre saliera a presión, mojando la cara de sus compañeros y un poco en la de Eliécer.

– Parece que no duro ni un puto segundo, haber si ustedes me duran un poco más – decía Eliécer bosteando –

Raito se enojo y comenzó a crear sellos.

– Toma esto maldito Raiton: Yuudai Bunya Ren – decía enfadado Raito –

Del cuerpo de Raito comenzó a concentrarse una gran cantidad de electricidad que salio de él como una bola de plasma, al ver esto Eliécer se quedo en el mismo lugar, Shion desde el tronco estaba viendo todo y se asusto al ver Eliécer impactar contra el jutsu.

– JAJAJAJA toma esta maldito, no eras nada, matar a Ayuki fue suerte – decía sonriendo Raito –

– ¿Estas seguro de eso pedazo de mierda? – decía una voz que provenía del humo –

– No..no puede ser Shinkū shīrudo (campo del vacío)– decía asustada Yurisa –

Cuando se despejo el humo se podía ver a Eliécer ser protegido por una esfera de viento que lo protegía.

– Desde el principio sabía que eras elemento Raiton, pero es una lastima que yo sea Fūton, es una pena, pero ni modo así es la vida ahora muere – Eliécer solo chasqueo los dedos y de los arboles salio un clon con un Kaze no Yaiba que decapito a Raito de un solo golpe, la cabeza cayo donde Eliécer y este la aplasto, el cuerpo de Raito no paraba de expulsar sangre Yurisa, estaba asustada, trato de escapar pero apareció otro clon que la sujeto – .

– Bien, dime ¿fue casualidad que nos encontraran o no? – dijo serio Eliécer –

– N..No, fue casualidad – decía tartamudeando Yurisa –

– Segura, porque no tengo mucha paciencia a la gente que me miente – decía Eliécer haciendo unos sellos para crear un Katon: Hi no ken (espada de fuego) –

– Te lo juro, pero por favor libérame – decía la mujer llorando –

– Esta bien te voy a liberar – decía serio Eliécer –

– Muchas...– no pudo terminar de hablar –

Eliécer le había cortado la cabeza, pero de inmediato se cicatrizo la cortadura por efecto de la cortada, Eliécer reviso haber si tenían algo importante y nada, ni dinero, Hitai-ate, ni nada, pareciera que solo eran unos bandidos, de pronto a Eliécer le llego información de un clon que había una cueva cerca y que también había un riachuelo que pasaba cerca de la cueva, así que se dirigió donde Shion y le extendió la mano para que pudiera salir.

– Bien Shion-sama, vamos, hay una cueva cerca para establecer ahí un campamento, para pasar la noche, así que sígueme por favor – decía Eliécer empezando a caminar y Shion detrás de él –

Ya cuando llegaron a la cueva Eliécer volvió a reunir a los clones, unos que fueran a pescar, otros a cazar y otros que recogieran agua, Eliécer se quedo para encender la fogata y montar una tienda de campaña.

Al tiempo fueron llegando los clones, con diferentes comidas y Eliécer los mando de nuevo ha vigilar el área, estos solo respondieron.

– Yes Boss – y todos se fueron hacer la ronda –

Ya en la fogata Eliécer le había dado a Shion 2 pescados fritos, junto con la fruta que recolecto, Shion estaba comiendo contenta, hasta que vio la mirada perdida de Eliécer al fuego.

– ¿Sucede algo Eliécer-kun? – preguntaba Shion preocupada –

– No, no es nada, es algo de mi pasado, pero no me gusta contarlo ya que.. – Shion lo interrumpió –

– Ya que eres de otro mundo, eso ya lo sé, como también que tienes.. – se acerco un poco más – al Juubi – decía en susurro –

Eliécer abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, volvió a ver la cara de Shion y solo se le estaba formando una pregunta.

– ¿Cómo lo sé? Es lo que te estas preguntando, verdad? – decía Shion viendo la cara de Eliécer –

Eliécer solo afirmo ante esa pregunta.

– Bien, como ya sabrás yo veo el futuro, pero hay personas que lo cambian, así que aveces esta en forma lineal o aveces estas en constante cambio, desde antes de tu llegada, para ser más exactos desde que Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashimara, lucharon en el valle del fin, Madara ya sabia que tu eras descendiente directo de Ridoku-sennin, por lo tanto comenzó a investigar y a crear un plan para traerte aquí – decía Shion mientras veía la fogata muy seria – desde el preciso momento en que Madara supo sobre tu existencia, cambio el futuro, como ya te habrás dado cuenta, entre esos cambios, estoy yo, que también puedo ver el pasado de las personas que me rodean, pero no se porque en una noche hace ya 3 años, pude ver tu pasado, de donde vienes, tu familia, los desamores, el odio, el amor que has visto, sentido y probado en tu mundo, también vi como llegaste, los sucesos, después del Rasengan que le diste al Kyuubi, tu entrenamiento, la creación de Juubi nuevamente y es por eso que...– decía ya al final Shion sonrojándose –

– ¿Qué mas tienes que decir? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Y es por eso que me he enamorado de ti, desde que vi tu pasado de tu mundo, he estado comportándome mejor, no ser aquella que una vez viste en la película, caprichosa, mal educada y todo – decía sonrojada y viendo la fogata –

– Pero ¿Qué dices? Eso es una historia, de fantasía lo que me dices, ya que yo no soy de otro mundo yo soy de este – decía Eliécer desviando la mirada –

– Entonces ¿me vas a decir que tu madre no se llama Leticia? Te estarías engañando – decía Shion viéndolo fijamente –

Eliécer no pudo más y una lagrima traicionera le corrió en la mejilla izquierda, Shion al ver eso se sorprendió.

– Tienes razón, me estaría engañando, por más años que pasen en este mundo, siempre tengo presente el recuerdo de mi familia y amigos, tengo presente de quien soy y de donde vengo, el recuerdo de mi planeta y de mi mundo que era antes de venir aquí, era feliz con las pequeñas cosas de la vida, todavía lo soy, pero estoy solo, aunque aquí tenga amigos, Senseis, familia, que me quiere no es lo mismo – decía Eliécer viendo al piso – pero ¿enamorarte de mi por ver mi pasado? – decía Eliécer viendo el rostro de Shion –

– Si, porque el de tu mundo y el de este mundo es la misma persona, se guarda sus problemas y no le dice a nadie para que no se preocupen, siempre has sido muy bueno con los demás – decía Shion viendo lo sonrojada –

Eliécer estaba incrédulo lo que escuchaba, era la primera vez en toda su vida, que alguien traspasaba esa mascara de felicidad falsa, por lo que era en realidad, muy en el fondo un niño, llorando, triste, atormentado, por los problemas que la vida y el mismo se han puesto.

– Eres la primera persona que ve detrás de esa mascara – decía Eliécer con una pequeña sonrisa viendo la fogata –

– Jejeje, además, a mi me gustaría ir al menos una vez a tu mundo, para conocer todo con mis propios ojos, no con los de alguien más, ¿me prometes que algún día me llevaras a tu mundo aunque sea solo una vez? – preguntaba esperanzada Shion –

– Pero ni yo se si yo podre regresar algún día a mi mundo – decía Eliécer rascándose la nuca –

– Detalles menores, ¿me lo prometes? Además eres igual a Naruto o no? – decía Shion viéndolo –

– Hai, hai, si no queda de otra te prometo que algún día te llevo a mi mundo, pero por ahora vete a dormir, que todavía tenemos mucho camino por delante mañana – decía Eliécer suspirando –

– Jeje, esta bien, Oyasuminasai, pero antes puedes cerrar los ojos un momento – decía Shion seria –

Eliécer así lo hizo, él pensaba que tal vez era algo mágico o algo así, pero estaba totalmente equivocado, porque sintió algo en los labios, así que abrió los ojos y vio que Shion lo estaba besando, lo único que podía hacer Eliécer en este punto era cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, porque en estos días no sabría que peligros le esperan.

Fin del Capitulo


	12. Chapter 11 Sentimientos

Capitulo 11

Sentimientos

Ya cuando se separaron Shion tenia en su rostro un pequeño sonrojo y en sus ojos se notaban que vibraban de la emoción, le acaricio una mejilla a Eliécer con la mano y suavemente se fue a la cueva a dormir en la bolsa de dormir de Eliécer.

Mientras Eliécer seguía con los ojos cerrados, estaba pensando lo que acaba de suceder, Shion lo había besado, al principio se sorprendió y pensaba apartarla delicadamente, pero de nuevo ese sentimiento de ser amado por otra persona, lo confundió y le recordó a la chica de hace muchos años, pero, ahora estaba confundido, ya que desde que paso ese accidente hace mucho tiempo ya, cuando una mujer le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, desde ese día se juro que no iba a amar a nadie, ya que era un idiotez, pero ahora lo de Shion, un fugaz recuerdo y en...¿Ino?.

Cuando se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de Ino, se sorprendió tanto que abrió los ojos, desde cuando estaba pensando en Ino, el sabía que la chica tenía sentimientos hacia el, el castaño se comenzó a preguntar desde cuando Ino se había ganado el pensamiento de él, pero para dejar de pensar en esas cosas sacudió la cabeza y vio que la fogata se estaba apagando, así que le hecho un poco más de madera para que estuviera vivo el fuego y así pasar esa noche, con un solo pensamiento.

– "Solo espero que estos días pasen rápido y que no comenta alguna estupidez" – rogaba Eliécer hacia ninguna persona –

Varios días después se podía ver una aldea, las puertas y el muro de color rojo, un letrero colgando debajo del marco de las puertas de la aldea decía "País del demonio", a lo lejos se podían divisar 2 sombras, una era un poco más alta que la otra, los guardias al ver las sombras se pusieron a defender a la aldea, pero cuando ya pudieron divisar mejor, las sombras eran Eliécer y Shion y esta ultima agarrada del brazo de Eliécer y este con cara molesto.

Ya cuando estaban en las puertas los guardias los saludaron.

– Shion-sama, bienvenida – decía un guardia haciendo una reverencia –

Este era delgado, pero se veía que tenia músculos, tenia el cabello color café, ojos de igual color, y era un poco más alto que Eliécer

– ¿Cómo están, Hiroshi, Akio ? – decía Shion saludando con una pequeña sonrisa –

– Muy bien Shion-sama – decía el otro guardia llamado Akio –

Este tenia la misma estatura que su compañero, pero este tenia los ojos esmeralda y tenia el cabello color morado y tenia la piel bronceada.

– Bien, hasta aquí es mi misión, ya el Hokage-sama lo cobro así que, con su permiso me retiro – decía Eliécer serio y haciendo una pequeña reverencia y comenzar a caminar –

Shion se volteo a verlo sorprendida, acaso era posible ¿que el beso y los momentos que compartieron en viaje, no significara nada?

– Eliécer-kun¿Te vas así, sin más? – preguntaba dolorida Shion –

Los guardias solo podían estar al margen ya que no sabían nada de lo sucedido, mientras que Eliécer se detuvo y respondió sin voltear a ver.

– Solamente cumplí con mi misión, no hay nada más aparte de eso – decía Eliécer frió y cortante Eliécer –

Shion ya estaba apunto de llorar, tenia su mano derecha en su pecho.

– Mentiroso...– decía en susurro Shion y bajando la cabeza –

– Bueno si no hay más retrasos me tengo que.. – no podía terminar de hablar Eliécer –

Eliécer no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Shion le estaba abrazando por la espalda, tenia el rostro hundido la espalda del castaño y estaba llorando.

Eliécer al ver esto no demostró emoción solo agarro las manos de Shion no hizo fuerza para que esta se soltara y Eliécer se fue caminando, mientras que Shion se arrodillaba en el suelo, llorando, pero sintió algo en su mano derecha, así que trato de limpiarse las lagrimas pero aun así brotaban, reviso lo que tenia en la mano y era un pequeño papel que decía "Algún día lo sabrás, perdón" , Shion entendió del porque el cambio de actitud de Eliécer pero no la razón, algún día en una de sus visiones sabría la razón.

Desde que Eliécer había dejado a Shion en el País del Demonio, había pasado otros 8 días antes de que fuera visible la muralla de Konoha, así que se apresuro para llegar antes,.

Ya acercándose a la entrada el castaño pudo divisar al equipo 7, se veían muy cansados, Eliécer solo siguió su paso hasta llegar a la entrada y saludo a todos, el único que no saludo como siempre era Sasuke, pero esto a Eliécer le importaba poco, siguió su rumbo hasta llegar a la torre para dar le un informe a Sarutobi, llego a la puerta de la oficina toco y espero hasta que le dieran la orden de entrar.

– Ooh Eliécer-kun, veo que ya has regresado, ¿cómo te fue? – decía Sarutobi acomodándose en el asiento –

– Todo fue bien, lo único es que aparecieron unos bandidos, pero no fue nada de que preocuparse, entregue a la sacerdotisa, sana y salva, y en el viaje de regreso, todo transcurrió con tranquilidad – decía cansado Eliécer –

– Bien, bien, bueno aquí esta tu paga la misión costaba 75mil ryous, aquí lo tienes – decía Sarutobi entregando el fajo de billetes a Eliécer – y por cierto Jiraiya te esta esperando donde siempre.

– Muchas gracias Oji-san, nos vemos después – decía Eliécer agarrando el dinero y desapareciendo en un pequeño tornado –

En otra parte de Konoha, se podía ver a un pervertido de pelo blanco, espiando a las mujeres en los baños termales y se le podía ver en su rostro un gran sonrojo y cara de pervertido, mientras que apuntaba como loco en una pequeña libreta, pero cuando sintió una brisa, se voltio a ver detrás suyo y se podía ver a Eliécer salir del tornado.

– Veo que ya regresaste – decía serio el pervertido –

– Nombres, soy un recuerdo tuyo – decía Eliécer con sarcasmo – claro que regrese Ero-sennin.

– Veo que no has dejado de llamarme así – decía derrotado Jiraiya – pero por lo que te mandé a llamar apenas llegaras es que ya se acercan los exámenes Chunnin, así que te pregunto ¿haces estos o haces los que siguen? – preguntaba serio Jiraiya –

Eliécer se puso a pensar un rato, la verdad es que esperaba que estuvieran unos antes, para no ir a los mismos que Naruto y el resto de los gennins, pero si hacia el siguiente abría conflictos en sus planes así que puso media sonrisa y volvió a ver a Jiraiya con una sonrisa de arrogante.

– Eso ni se pregunta sensei, serpientes, vengadores, recipientes, ¿quién se podría negar? Acepto – decía sonriente Eliécer –

Jiraiya quedo confundido por sus palabras, pero después le preguntaría ahora tenia cosas más importantes.

– Bien, entonces voy a ponerte a entrenar en el sennin mode – decía serio Jiraiya –

– Sensei antes de eso tengo que decirle algo – decía serio el castaño –

– De ¿qué se trata? – decía Jiraiya confuso –

– Le agradezco por todo lo que me ha enseñado en todo este tiempo, pero creo que no podré seguir el método de enseñando de Fukasaku y Shima del monte Myobukuzan, ya que no creo poder hacerlo bien, por eso creo que no puedas enseñarme nada más, prefiero que le enseñes todo lo que sepas a tu ahijado, por eso sensei, me dio mucho gusto estar bajo su tutela y gracias por tomarse el tiempo en enseñarme, ¡arigatô gozaimasu! – decía Eliécer inclinándose –

Jiraiya estaba sorprendido, pero lo único que hizo fue dar una sonrisa.

– Jajaja, si de enseñanza estamos hablando, yo aprendí muchas cosas contigo, ya que yo te enseñaba un jutsu y tu creabas otros y le sacabas el limite, también los momentos en que pasamos juntos fue divertido, más bien yo tendría que agradecerte a ti – decía Jiraiya con una sonrisa y revolviendo el cabello del castaño –

Eliécer se levanto y vio el rostro de Jiraiya y se le vino un recuerdo.

– Sabes sensei, una vez mi mamá me dijo, que mi abuelo le gustaba irse a tomar, desaparecía y que era un mujeriego, pero que era una buena persona y tenia un gran corazón, en el tiempo que pasado aquí con usted sensei, le he tomado cariño, lo veo como si fuera mi abuelo – decía Eliécer dando una gran sonrisa –

– Vaya, me gustaría algún día conocer a tu abuelo y aquí entre nosotros yo te he visto como un nieto jajaja – decía Jiraiya riendo – bueno, nieto creo que tendrás que buscar tu camino, pero ya sabes que si ocupas algo me dices – decía sonriendo Jiraiya mientras desaparecía –

– Arigatô ojiisan – decía Eliécer en un susurro y empezar a caminar al departamento –

Eliécer iba planeando como haría su entrenamiento, podría tratar de tener un mejor control de chakra, aunque esa idea no era tan mala, crear un par de jutsus más, pero algo lo tenia pensando tratar de controlar un poco más del poder del Juubi, pero eso seria después, Eliécer iba tan metido pensando que no se dio cuenta que al doblar una esquina tropezó con alguien le cayo encima.

Eliécer tenia los ojos cerrados pero sentía algo en los labios, cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió y abrió los ojos mucho más, se había tropezado con Ino, el estaba encima de ella y para rematar se estaban besando, aunque fuera un accidente, era un beso e Ino estaba con gran sonrojo y con los ojos abiertos.


	13. Chapter 12 Showtime

Capitulo 12

Showtime

Siguieron así por unos segundos más hasta que Eliécer se levanto rápido le dio la mano a Ino y esta todavía estaba sonrojada, Eliécer estaba un poco nervioso.

– Ino, lo siento fue un accidente – decía Eliécer disculpándose – bueno me tengo que ir adiós.

Ino solo se quedo ahí de pie todavía pensando en su beso...su primer beso, se sonrojo aun más y comenzó a caminar para su casa balbuceando cosas como "Beso" "Eliécer" y otras cosas más.

Por otro lado Eliécer ya se estaba arrepintiendo por ese beso, se fue a su departamento rápidamente, abrió la puerta, dejo las botas en la entrada y se fue a recostar.

– "Maldita sea, cada vez que no quiero empeorar la situación, pasa algo más" – pensaba molesto Eliécer – "Lo mejor no darle vueltas al asunto, será mejor concentrarme en el entrenamiento" – decía el ultimo pensamiento antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo. –

Eliécer al otro día se despertó y se fue directo a la cocina para ver el calendario, según lo que decía el papel solo tenia 3 semanas antes de que empezara los exámenes Chunnin, así que tendría que entrenar más en su control de chakra para no gastar más de lo necesario crear o aprender otros 2 jutsus y reforzar más los que tenia, hacer combinaciones y aprender tan siquiera un poco del chakra natural, así que Eliécer marco en el calendario el horario de entrenamiento, desayuno y se fue al campo de entrenamiento numero 47, para estar ahí 4 semanas enteras.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, para los demás gennins estaban entrenando con sus Senseis, todos los gennins estaban aprendiendo algo, a excepción de uno.

– Kakashi-sensei ¿qué vamos a entrenar hoy-ttebayo? – preguntaba un hiperactivo Naruto –

– Bien, hoy vamos a entrenar jutsus Katon – decía Kakashi leyendo su famoso libro –

– Pero sensei, yo no puedo hacer jutsus Katon – decía serio Naruto –

– Entonces voy a ver en que te pongo a entrenar – decía despreocupado Kakashi –

Naruto ya sabía que el entrenamiento era para reforzar los jutsus de Sasuke y como siempre Sakura apoyaba eso, las palabras de Kakashi no era la primera vez que se lo decía, en el tiempo que llevaba en el grupo 7, lo máximo que le enseño Kakashi era escalar arboles, aparte de eso nada, así que solamente se fue directo para su casa, durante el trayecto el pensaba quien le podría ayudar.

– "Oji-san, no puede siempre esta ocupado, Iruka-sensei es igual, ¿quién me podría ayudar?" – se preguntaba triste Naruto –

Pero estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto que estaba apunto de chocar con alguien hasta que fue tarde, lo único que sintió fue que choco contra algo y esperaba tocar el suelo pero no, cuando se fijo bien podía ver a Eliécer agarrándolo del abrigo, Naruto estaba feliz por ver de nuevo a su primo.

– Eliécer-niichan – decía contento Naruto y reincorporándose –

– Yoo – decía Eliécer saludando y soltando a Naruto –

– Eliécer-niichan tengo una pregunta – decía serio Naruto –

– Esta bien, pero porque no vamos a Ichiraku, hace tiempo que no como ramen – decía Eliécer sonriendo –

– ¿Qué estamos esperando dattebayo? – decía Naruto feliz y arrastrando a Eliécer –

Este iba como un saco siendo arrastrado por Naruto, aveces se preguntaba, ¿por qué seria tan contento con el ramen? Otro misterio más para Naruto.

Ya cuando llegaron al puesto de ramen Teuchi y Ayame están contentos por tener a los 2 mejores clientes de toda Konoha, Naruto pidió 8 platos de ramen de puerco y Eliécer 5 de pollo, mientras estaban comiendo Eliécer le pregunto algo.

– Naruto ¿qué era lo que me querías preguntar? – decía Eliécer dando otro bocado de ramen –

– Era para ver si tenias una idea de alguien para que me entrenara – decía Naruto dando un sorbo del ramen –

– Mm...creo Kushina te puede entrenar, ya que es natural que tu madre te entrene, pero ¿por qué la pregunta? – decía Eliécer terminando de comer –

– Es que quería tener más opciones para poder entrenar mejor – decía Naruto dando una sonrisa –

Eliécer se le quedo viendo y a esto Naruto le incomodo un poco, luego Eliécer le hablo.

– ¿Por qué mientes Naruto? – decía Eliécer duramente –

– ¿A..a qué te refieres? – preguntaba sorprendido Naruto –

– Tu lo sabes perfectamente, darme una sonrisa falsa y decir esa mentira, cualquiera que te conozca lo más bien lo sabe – decía Eliécer abriendo solo el ojo izquierdo para verlo –

Naruto fue borrando la sonrisa y fue poniendo cara de tristeza.

– Parece que no te puedo mentir, ¿verdad? – decía triste Naruto viendo a Eliécer –

Eliécer solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa como de respuesta.

– Es que Kakashi-sensei lo único que me ha enseñado es escalar arboles – decía triste Naruto –

– Pero¿y los demás entrenamientos? – preguntaba serio Eliécer –

– Son para Sasuke, entrenamientos de jutsus Katon, para el uso del Sharingan, genjutsus y demás entrenamientos son para el teme – decía Naruto con un poco de odio –

– Ya veo, así que favoritismos, eso no me sorprenden tanto, pero bueno, dile a Kushina que te entrene, que te enseñe a usar elemento que es Fūton y como controlar a tu ya sabes quien, también de paso que te enseñe control de chakra eso es bueno, así con eso en los exámenes Chunnin le patees el trasero al Uchiha – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa –

Naruto lo vio al rostro y se alegro, por fin su Oka-san lo podría entrenar, ya que ella siempre le decia que no, solo cuando fuera para algún momento importante y ahora ese momento llego, Naruto pagó su cuenta y ya cuando iba saliendo Eliécer le habló.

– Y pasas los exámenes Chunnin, pregunta con Kushina o con Oji-san, el nombre de Jiraiya-sensei – decía Eliécer pagando la cuenta – el te entrenara y te hará más fuerte para que protejas a los que quieres.

Esto fue lo ultimo que dijo Eliécer antes de desaparecer en el jutsu de viento, Naruto le brillo el rostro se haría más fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos, estaría un paso más cerca para cumplir su sueño y cuando eso pase, lucharía con Eliécer para saber cual de los 2 sería más fuerte, el nunca se rendiría porque ese es su Nindou y con ese pensamiento se fue corriendo para su hogar, a entrenar con Kushina.

Mientras que con Eliécer apareció en medio del campo 47, se puso en posición de loto, para poder hablar con su abuelo, cuando pudo entrar en su mente, se podía ver a Eliécer caminar por los pasillos hasta que vio a su abuelo en la misma posición.

– Hasta que por fin de encuentro abuelo – decía Eliécer sentándose al frente –

– Oohh Eliécer-kun, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – decía Ridoku aun con los ojos cerrados –

– Tu ya deberías saberlo – dijo serio Eliécer –

– Jojojo, bien te voy a dar el ultimo conocimiento mío – decía serio Ridoku –

– ¿Y cuál es? – pregunto curioso Eliécer –

– Como conseguir chakra natural – decía abriendo los ojos Ridoku – pero no de la forma que enseñan los sapos del monte Myobukuzan, si no de otra forma un poco más débil pero efectiva.

Eliécer se sorprendió ya que no sabia que hubiera otra forma de conseguir chakra de la naturaleza.

– Y ¿cómo es? – fue lo único que pregunto Eliécer –

– Bien, como ya sabes, el Sen'nin Mōdo, te incrementa la resistencia, la fuerza y los jutsus a un nivel máximo, digamos que es un amplificador por 10 y se sabe que los únicos que pudieron con esa técnica fueron Jiraiya y Naruto en el futuro, pero yo descubrí otro, no se te ponen los ojos como un sapo, ni tampoco la mancha roja que aparece debajo de tus ojos, no es te amplifica por 10 si no por 5 la mitad, pero no tiene la debilidad que Sen'nin Mōdo – explicaba Ridoku serio –

– La que hay que estar sin moverse para recolectar energía ¿cierto? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer –

– Estas en lo correcto, con mi técnica puedes estar en movimiento y estar siempre recolectando chakra natural, por eso es que no es tan fuerte como la de los sapos, pero es mejor que nada – decía serio Ridoku –

– Increíble – dijo sorprendido Eliécer – ¿Y cambia la apariencia?

– ¿Qué es lo que me hace distinguir? – preguntaba Ridoku –

– Aparte del bastón y las Magatamas creo que nada, al menos que...– decía Eliécer sorprendiéndose –

– Exacto mi Rin'negan – decía Ridoku – nada más que va ser del color de tus ojos, osea cafés –

– Genial – decía Eliécer emocionado –

– Pero sabes que cada conocimiento que te doy me pasa algo – decía serio Ridoku –

– Si pero hasta ahora no me has dicho – decía Eliécer igual de serio –

– Bueno parece que esta va a ser la despedida, si te doy mi ultimo conocimiento desapareceré, pero fue agradable conocer a mi descendiente – decía Ridoku sonriendo –

Eliécer estaba sorprendido y cuando estaba apunto de tocar a Ridoku se volvió una luz muy brillante y Eliécer no podía ver nada.

Ya estando fuera de su mente, ya no sentía el chakra de Ridoku-sennin finalmente, el sabio de los 6 caminos descansaría en paz, cuando Eliécer abrió los ojos notaba que todo un poco más colorido y se sintió más ágil, fue al riachuelo que pasaba cerca de ahí para ver su reflejo y lo que vio lo sorprendió.

Tenía el Rin'negan pero de color café, así que sonrió un poco para luego ponerse serio y entrenar ahora con la nueva técnica, pero no tenía nombre.

– Veamos si lo llamo Ridoku mode, fijo Kishimoto me demanda...mmmm.. creo que desde ahora lo llamare Shizen Mōdo (Modo Natural) – decía Eliécer con una gran sonrisa y empezando a entrenar –

Las 4 semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en la gran Konohagakure no Sato, todos se estaban preparando para los exámenes Chunnin, solo hacía falta solamente un día para el inicio, desde los gennins hasta el Hokage estaban preparándose, habían grupos de gennins desde Iwa, hasta Kiri, se podían ver la diferencia de edades, para unos era la primera vez, para otros la séptima u octava vez, la academia, el lugar de encuentro para el primer examen estaba impecable, todo estaba en su sitio, solo faltarían los gennins que llegaran al salón el día siguiente.

Al siguiente día, todos los gennins estaban ya en el salón, unos estaban llegando tarde, porque el examen era a las 8 de la mañana y nuestro héroe que venia de entrenar no sabía esto hasta que el Hokage le dijo, este se tele transporto hasta el salón, al abrir la puerta podía ver a todos los gennins viéndolo fríamente, pero luego se podían escuchar murmullos, entonces cuando se dio cuenta su ropa, estaba literalmente rota y sucia fruto del entrenamiento, cuando se iba a sentar vio que uno de la nueva aparecía aldea de Otokagure atacaba a alguien, Eliécer supo que era a Kabuto, voltio a ver y efectivamente era, pudo ver que vomitaba sangre, los novatos de Konoha estaban asustados, Eliécer solo siguió viendo hasta que hubieron varias explosiones de humo y se podían escuchar una voz.

– Durante mi prueba no quiero luchas innecesarias, al próximo que vea atacando a otro gennin, va ser torturado por mi – decía la voz gruesa –

Cuando todos se callaron y voltearon a ver para saber quien era el dueño de la voz, se podía ver a un hombre moreno, con un pañuelo negro que le tapaba la cabeza, con una gabardina negra, a los lados de él, estaban unos chunnins con el típico uniforme.

– Mi nombre es Moreno Ibiki y soy el examinador de la primera parte del examen y les juro que nadie lo va aprobar – decía demasiado serio Ibiki –

Eliécer solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa y en su mente solo había un pensamiento.

– "Como dice Dante en su juego...Showtime" – decía con la pequeña sonrisa y viendo directo a Ibiki –

Fin del capitulo


	14. Chapter 13 Primeras Pruebas

Primeras pruebas

Ya todos los gennins que estaban participando, estaban en sitios estratégicos, los equipos estaban esparcidos y separados en el salón, el examinador Ibiki estaba enfrente de la pizarra que ahí se encontraba, a lado izquierdo de los gennins se encontraban los chunnins con tablas, todos los gennins estaban curiosos, del ¿por qué? Se encontraban y para que. Ibiki vio que no todos estaban en su sitio para poder hablar.

– En este examen hay una serie de normas muy importantes que deben cumplir – decía Ibiki comenzando a escribir en la pizarra – La primera es, el empiezan el examen con 10 puntos por cada integrante de los grupos, hay un total de 10 preguntas, un punto por cada pregunta, si por ejemplo de las 10 fallaron 3 tiene 7 puntos.–

Todos los gennins estaban prestando atención a las normas, otros se veían muy nerviosos, por otro lado otros estaban tranquilos.

– Segunda norma, el examen se basa por equipos es decir que si los 3 tienen 10 puntos cada uno tiene un total de 30 puntos están aprobados – decía serio Ibiki aun escribiendo en la pizarra –

Todos los gennins estaban confundidos por esta norma, Sakura iba a preguntar algo pero de inmediato Ibiki hablo.

– Tercera norma, no se permiten comportamientos extraños durante la prueba, no se puede copiar y el que se sorprenda copiando, se le restaran 2 puntos – decía ya volviendo a ver a los gennins – por eso están los chunnins, ellos los estarán vigilando todo el tiempo.

Al decir eso los gennins se pusieron nerviosos y los que estaban nerviosos se pusieron más

– Y ultima norma, si alguno de los integrantes del equipo tiene 0 y los demás tienen un 10 lo que sea, sera suspendido todo el equipo automáticamente, no me interesa cual sea la excusa sera suspendido – decía con una sonrisa – ¡ahora que empiece la prueba!

Todos los gennins estaban nerviosos, cuando dieron vuelta al examen y cuando leyeron la primera pregunta se sorprendieron ya que solo alguien experimentado podría responder algo así, leyeron las siguientes y vieron que no podían hasta que vieron la ultima pregunta decía algo que les llamo la atención a todos.

"Se anunciara la pregunta 10 dentro de 45 minutos"

Todos se preguntaban que diablos era la ultima pregunta.

Eliécer estaba pensando en otra cosa que el examen.

– "Veamos, veamos, esta desde Gaara, hasta Neji, sería interesante luchar con ellos, pero lamentablemente yo otros asuntos" – pesaba serio Eliécer y viendo el examen – "por dicha que tenia 3 Kage Bunshins listos para esto"

Los 3 clones estaban con un Henge y estaban ubicados el primero cerca de Shikamaru, el segundo donde Sakura y el tercero en medio de los Chunnins, así que el primer clon que tenia forma de mosquito, salio del salón para poder desaparecer, así Eliécer tenia la información de Shikamaru y lo respondió todo, le valía las normas, ya que el no tenía equipo..

– "Una pregunta si no tengo equipo,¿cómo diablos estoy haciendo los exámenes?" – se preguntaba mentalmente Eliécer – "seguro Oji-san tuvo que ver algo con esto"

Así que los primeros 15 minutos Eliécer ya tenia hecho el examen ahora tenia que esperar la ultima pregunta, así que se quedo viendo al vacío, pero sabia que sabía que ya la mayoría sabia de eso, muchos comenzaron a copiar, muchos eran los que atrapaban copiando y les quitaban puntos eran un total de 15 equipos, 45 gennins más con Eliécer 46 así que la mitad iba a aprobar o a suspender, ya algunos les estaban quitando puntos, pero a esto Eliécer no le importaba, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió que alguien le estaba copiando, concentro un poco de chakra para ver y noto que era Sasuke, así que Eliécer le haría un pequeña broma, agarro el lápiz y comenzó a escribir en el aire, el Uchiha estaba siguiendo el movimiento del lápiz, para cuando termino se fijo lo que decía y le salio un gruñido que los Chunnins se dieron cuenta.

– Numero 8, 2 puntos menos – decía un Chunnin con una venda en la nariz y viendo a Sasuke –

Sasuke se le quedo viendo y se concentro de nuevo en el examen y ver con odio a Eliécer, mientras tanto Eliécer se notaba serio pero por dentro estaba riendo.

– "Estúpido Uchiha, que te gusto mi regalo, se me había olvidado lo bueno que era hacer esas bromas a "compañeros" jajaja" – pensaba Eliécer –

Y en el examen de Sasuke se podía leer y ver.

"Soy un maldito emo, soy un puto homosexual y me gusta saborear penes como este" y a la par se veía un pene mal dibujado pero se notaba la forma, se veía con venas y peluda

– "Maldito don nadie, pronto me las pagaras, lo juro" – pensaba con odio Sasuke –

Mientras eso pasaba todos los demás se preguntaban la causa del gruñido del Uchiha, pero después le quitaron importancia, así pasaron los minutos hasta que ya llegaron los 45 minutos, la mayoría de gennins se habían ido. Entonces Ibiki comenzó hablar de nuevo.

– Bien les voy a decir la pregunta numero 10, esta pregunta definirán quienes serán chunnins o quienes van a ser gennins para el resto de la vida, los que sientan que ya no pueden levanten la mano para que se retiren, los que contestan mal esta pregunta automáticamente quedan expulsados, en este preciso momento, las primeras normas no existen solo lo que yo diga, importa – decía Ibiki serio y viendo al resto de los gennins –

Muchos se comenzaron a retirar, Eliécer seguía sin importarle hasta que escucho que alguien golpeaba la mesa.

– No me importa lo que diga, yo voy a llegar a ser Hokage de un modo u otro, así responda mal este maldito examen, porque ese es mi Nindou ninja – decía un Naruto muy serio –

El resto que todavía estaban indecisos se quedaron gracias a las palabras de Naruto.

– "Bien no creo que nadie más se retire, al parecer ese pequeño les dio la confianza, así que no me queda otra que decir" están aprobados – decía Ibiki con un pequeña sonrisa –

La mayoría de Gennins estaban sorprendidos hasta que Sakura pregunto

– ¿Nos va a probar así ni más? – pregunto confundida Sakura –

– Niña, los que se retiraron, no pudieron con la presión, así que esos nunca van a ser chunnins, toda la vida van a seguir siendo gennins, en medio de una infiltración es recolectar información, es posible que te atrapen y te van a torturar para que les des toda la información que tengas – decía Ibiki quitándose el pañuelo de la cabeza y mostrando cicatrices – estas cicatrices que tengo es por eso, pero hasta ahora no ha habido alguien que me halla sacado información, es por eso el motivo de esta prueba – decía Ibiki serio y poniéndose de nuevo el pañuelo –

Ya cuando algo iba a decir Ibiki de la ventana entra un bola de tela para luego estirarse y salir 4 Kunais que se pusieron uno en cada esquina para ver el cartel que decía Mitarashi Anko y de la ventana entro una mujer de cabello corto y de color morado y ojos cafés, de tes blanca, con una gabardina color crema, una minifalda color morado y usaba mallas que no dejaban nada la imaginación.

– Bien gusanos me llamo Mitarashi Anko, soy la examinadora de la segunda prueba, así que todos siguen me – decía una escandalosa Anko y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta –

A todos les salio una gota detrás de la cabeza, Ibiki al ver esto tosió un poco para llamar la atención.

– Anko no creo que sea el momento, ya que todos están cansados mentalmente – decía serio Ibiki –

Anko al escuchar a Ibiki, se le acerco a este para hablar.

– Veo que has perdido el toque Ibiki-sempai, se quedó la mitad, yo pensé que iban a ser menos – decía Anko con un pequeña sonrisa –

– Pero no te confíes que los que están aquí son los mejores, además ya es tarde para tu prueba es mejor que se empiece mañana – decía serio Ibiki –

Anko iba a decir donde era hasta que vio que un gennin se levantaba y se estaba acercando a la puerta.

– Oye gusano ¿dónde crees que vas? – preguntaba seria Anko –

– Me voy para mi casa, ya se donde va ser la segunda prueba, mañana a las 7 de la mañana, en el campo de entrenamiento numero 47, también conocido como el Bosque de la muerte, así que si me disculpa – decía el joven –

– Un momento Gaki, no te ha dado permiso para que te fueras – decía una molesta Anko –

– Es ¿qué acaso tiene un problema conmigo Kunoichi-chan? – preguntaba molesto –

– Maldito Gaki, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntaba molesta Anko –

– Jiménez Eliécer y te veo mañana – decía Eliécer desapareciendo en un pequeño tornado –

Todos en el salón estaba sorprendidos por la aptitud de Eliécer, para una rubia estaba contenta y preocupada por Eliécer.

En otro lado de Konoha, Eliécer iba llegando al departamento, dejo las botas en la entrada camino hasta meterse al baño y ducharse, ya que tenía tiempo que no lo hacia, duro un buen rato debajo de la ducha que no se dio cuenta de nada, pero alguien interrumpió su baño, porque alguien estaba tocando, así que salio de la ducha, agarro una toalla y se la enrollo en la cintura, se fue caminando hasta la puerta para abrir, cuando abrió la puerta se podía ver a Ino viendo para otra dirección.

– Hola, Ino ¿qué se te ofrece? – decía despreocupado Eliécer –

– Hola, Eliécer pues que...– Ino se había vuelto a saludar a Eliécer pero se comenzó a sonrojar –

Era la primera vez que veía a Eliécer así, los músculos trabajados no eran tantos pero si tenia para la edad que poseía, algunas cicatrices del entrenamiento o por las misiones, el cuerpo aun mojado, Ino estaba haciendo competencia a Hinata por el color.

– Ino, ¿vas a pasar? – pregunta cansado Eliécer –

Ino solo afirmo con la cabeza y paso se quito las sandalias, fue caminando hasta la sala y se sentó en el sillón, todavía estaba fantaseando con Eliécer.

– Bien Ino ya vengo – decía Eliécer caminando para su habitación –

Ino salio del trance que tenía para darse cuenta que Eliécer estaba ya en su habitación, entonces se imagino que Eliécer no ha comido nada, así que fue a la cocina a buscar comida y lo único que encontró fue 2 ramens instantáneos, suspiro porque Eliécer no había comprado nada y ahora que lo pensaba no había visto a Eliécer en el ultimo mes, después se lo preguntaría, agarro la tetera la lleno de agua y comenzó a calentarla en la estufa, luego se sentó en la mesa del comedor para esperar a Eliécer, al poco tiempo Eliécer llego a la cocina, iba vestido con una camisa morada de manga corta, una pantaloneta gris y se sentó al frente de Ino.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que Eliécer habló.

– ¿Qué me quieres preguntar Ino? – decía serio Eliécer –

– ¿Dónde te habías metido el ultimo mes? – preguntaba preocupada Ino –

– ¿Era eso? Yo pensé que era algo mucho más serio jajaja – decía Eliécer riendo – pues estaba entrenando –

Eliécer no se había dado cuenta de Ino, pero estaba apunto de llorar, cuando Eliécer se dio cuenta unas cuantas lagrimas le corrían en el rostro.

– Baka...decía Ino en un susurro –

– ¿Qué pasa Ino? – decía Eliécer preocupado –

– Es que vienes y dices que te fuiste a entrenar sin preocupaciones, mientras que o aquí estando preocupada por ti, si te había pasado algo o que y tu feliz de la vida – decía Ino llorando –

Eliécer se sintió mal así que se levanto y se acerco a Ino para darle un abrazó.

– Lo siento mucho Ino por preocuparte – decía Eliécer en un susurro –

Ino devolvió el abrazo de Eliécer y siguió llorando un poco más hasta que se separo limpio las lagrimas, para luego alzar la mirada para ver a Eliécer ya que ella estaba sentada y el de pie.

– Perdón, por reclamarte cosas, de por sí solo soy tu amiga – decía Ino poniéndose de pie–

– Pues no creo que una simple amiga se preocupe así – decía Eliécer viéndola a los ojos –

Ino al ver los ojos de Eliécer y por lo que le dijo, se sonrojo, parpadeo un par de veces pero se fijo que Eliécer se estaba acercando poco a poco al rostro de ella, se sonrojo un poco más, pero iba cerrando los ojos y acercados al rostro de Eliécer, los 2 rostros estaban a centímetros de besarse, probar los labios del otro, estaban ya a milímetros hasta que la tetera comenzó a sonar, los 2 abrieron los ojos se sonrojaron, volvieron a ver a direcciones opuestas y se quedaron unos pocos minutos en silencio.

– Creo que ya esta el agua, te sirve el ramen y me voy, es que tengo que..que estar con Shikamaru y Chōji – decía una Ino sonrojada y nerviosa –

– Esta bien – decía nervioso Eliécer –

Ino le sirvió el ramen en un plato, no le dijo nada a Eliécer y se fue del apartamento dejaron solo a Eliécer.

– Maldición, no me puedo resistir verla a ella llorar, si esto sigue así, voy a tener una esposa antes de tiempo, solo espero que Shion no vea esto sino dentro de unos años me va a castrar. – decía lo ultimo con un suspiro y empezando a comer el ramen –

Fin de Capitulo


	15. Capitulo 14 La serpiente aparece

Capitulo 14

La serpiente aparece, una nueva carta

Ya el otro día en Konoha, la aldea estaba relativamente tranquila, pero en un campo de entrenamiento estaban reunidos todos los gennins que estaban presentando el examen de ascenso, ahora estaban en la segunda mitad, todos estaban ansiosos para empezar, faltando 2 minutos para las 7 de la mañana, apareció Anko en una nube de humo.

– Bien gusanos, les voy a explicar las reglas de esta fase – decía Anko viendo seriamente a los gennins – Habrá tiempo limite y ese tiempo de 5 días, segundo, esta es una prueba de supervivencia, no importa si tienen que matar a otros, por eso les vamos a repartir unas hoja para que las firmen, en esas hojas dicen que Konoha no se hace responsable de sus muertes – mientras decía eso algunos Chunnins ya empezaban a repartir las hojas. – luego de que terminen de firmar van a ese puesto de allá – señalando un puesto con 2 Chunnin adentro – ahí se les entregara esto – alzando 2 rollos uno con un kanji 空 (cielo) de color celeste y otro de color café con otro kanji 土地 (tierra) – cada equipo va a tener el pergamino del cielo y otro de la tierra, la idea de esto es que lleguen en la torre que esta en el centro del bosque, pero, tienen que tener los 2 rollos, no se permite ver el contenido del rollo, se puede hacer cualquier cosa con tal de tomar algunos de estos, depende de cual le hallan tocado, eso es todo gusanos, cada equipo se les va a llevar a una puerta la prueba inicia a las 8. – decía Anko seria mientras se retiraba –

Todos los gennins estaban asustados o nerviosos, pero Naruto no lo estaba entonces comenzó a copiar muy mal a Anko esta lo escucho y le mando un Kunai, Naruto apenas lo esquivo, pero le causo una cortadura apenas, mientras que Naruto se estaba recuperando de la impresión, Anko se posiciono atrás de el y le puso un Kunai en el cuello.

– ¿Quieres morir antes de tiempo Gaki? – decía Anko con una voz desquiciada. –

Pero antes que Naruto respondiera, una lengua con un Kunai en ella se puso a la par de Anko esta se sorprendió y volteo a ver era una mujer de cabello oscuro largo, un traje color crema, de tes blanca.

– Ten, solo te devolvía el Kunai, no puedo ver sangre porque me emociono – decía la mujer aun con la lengua afuera –

– Hmp, ten más cuidado mujer de Kusa, no lo vuelvas hacer porque si no la próxima te mato – decía Anko muy seria. –

Atrás del grupo se podía ver a Eliécer caminando con paso de tortuga cuando llego, le dijo a un Chunnin que si le podía dar la hoja para firmar, este se la dio, entonces Eliécer la llevo al puesto de los Chunnins, dio la hoja y le dieron el pergamino de la tierra entonces siguió caminando hacía un Chunnin para que le dijera cual iba a ser la puerta para él, entonces lo llevo al extremo sur del bosque y había una puerta grande de 2 metros y en ella se podía ver un numero que era 20 en rojo, Eliécer solo se recostó a la puerta a esperar.

Ya a los 20 minutos todos los gennins estaban preparados en las puertas y luego unos segundos después los Chunnins abrieron todas las puertas al mismo tiempo, ahora oficialmente la segunda prueba dio comienzo.

Eliécer comenzó a saltar de rama en rama, se detuvo solo para formar un sello en cruz y al rededor salieron 20 clones de él.

– Bien el plan es el siguiente, se van a hacer 4 grupos con 5 de ustedes, van a ir un grupo al norte otro al este, otro al oeste y el ultimo hacia el noreste de esta posición, quiero que recolecten los rollos del cielo si son de la tierra destruyen lo, no maten a nadie solo dejen inconsciente a los integrantes, si un grupo ocupa ayuda que uno de ustedes desaparezca para que algún otro grupo que este cerca les de apoyo, nadie esta a salvo en este bosque con Orochimaru rondando cerca, así que si lo ven huyen o desaparecen, ya que la cantidad de chakra que les di, solo les alcanza para hacer 3 veces un Oodama Rasengan recuerden eso, si ya tienen los rollos entonces nos reuniremos en el río que pasa cerca de aquí a unos 5 km desde este lugar, ya se pueden retirar. – decía Eliécer serio y los clones desaparecían. –

– "Bien creo que con esto voy a estar un poco más tranquilo, hay cosas que no debo cambiar" – pensaba serio Eliécer antes de retomar el camino. –

Eliécer iba en su camino, hasta que se sintió una temblor y los pájaros y los animales comenzaron a correr lejos de la explosión.

– Ya apareció...– decía en un susurro Eliécer. –

Sasuke y Sakura se estaban levantando del ataque de viento, cuando vieron al frente de ellos estaba la mujer de Kusa y esta sonriendo.

– Increíble, Uchiha Sasuke-kun apenas pudiste salvar a tu compañera – decía sacando la lengua. –

Sasuke iba a decir algo pero sintió miedo y vio su propia muerte, entonces vomito, Sakura a la par estaba demasiado asustada, así que Sasuke se quería mover para huir pero no podía.

– "Mierda, muévete, muévete, muévete, ¡MUEVETE!" – pensaba Sasuke justamente mientras se clavaba un Kunai en el muslo derecho –

Entonces agarro a Sakura y huyo de ahí.

– Interesante, ganarle el miedo con dolor, así me gustan que mis presas sean difíciles de atrapar. – decía mientras se relamía los labios y desaparecía. –

Sasuke iba cargando a Sakura hasta que llegaron a un árbol y la rama eraba bastante grande ahí la deposito, mientras se recuperaban.

– Vamos Sasuke-kun ya te cansaste – decía una voz que se escuchaba al frente de él. –

Ahí se podía ver la mujer sonriendo.

– ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – decía Sasuke asustado. –

– Ooh vaya , me entristece que no sepas de mi, yo soy Orochimaru mi querido Sasuke. – decía Orochimaru característicamente. –

– El sannin traidor...– susurraba asustada Sakura. –

– Así es, y vengo por ti Sasuke. – decía Orochimaru antes de mandarse al ataque. –

Sasuke aun con su sharingan activado, no podía hacer mucho, estaba muy asustado para atacar y las veces que atacaba los jutsus eran muy pobres, entonces en un descuido de Sasuke, Orochimaru lo iba atacar con los dedos de la mano estirados hacia el frente, lo iba a traspasar, pero justo en ese momento algo pasó, alguien había golpeado a Orochimaru en el rostro.

Orochimaru salio volando hacía un lado pero dio una voltereta en el aire y cayo de cuclillas.

– Vaya parece que mi serpiente no te extermino. – decía molesto Orochimaru. –

– Entonces esa cosa era tuya, pues vas a tener que comprar otra mascota, esa ya la extermine. – decía serio Naruto. –

– Niño espero que me entretengas un poco antes de acabar con tu insignificante vida. – decía Orochimaru haciendo sellos. – Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu.

La bola de fuego se acercaba, entonces Naruto la esquivo saltando hacía un lado, pero no conto que Orochimaru lo estaba esperando para golpearlo, pero justo en el contacto con Naruto este exploto.

– ¿Kage Bunshin? – decía un poco sorprendido Orochimaru. –

– Y eso no es todo – decía Naruto saliendo de un lado de Orochimaru para atacar. –

Naruto estaba haciendo sellos.

– Fūton: Kaze no Yaiba – decía Naruto y en la palma de su mano se formaba una espada de aire. –

– ¿Tiene elemento Fūton ? – preguntaba a la nada Sasuke sorprendido. –

Así empezó el contra-ataque de Naruto, Orochimaru estaba esquivando, en un momento llego atravesar a Orochimaru, pero este se desiso, era un Bunshin de tierra.

– Si eso es todo lo que tienes me decepcionas, mejor muere por mi serpiente. – decía Orochimaru creando sellos. – Kuchiyose no jutsu. –

Poniendo la palma de la mano en el suelo se creo una explosión de humo y de el salio una serpiente con la boca abierta para comerse a Naruto, este se sorprendió por el ataque, pero pudo reaccionar a tiempo y esquivarlo, se posiciono en una rama aun más arriba del árbol, pareció observar la situación, entonces recordó otro ataque.

– Lo siento Oka-chan, pero creo que por esta vez no te voy a obedecer. – susurraba Naruto y cerraba los ojos y recordó algo. –

_**Flashback**_

_Se podía ver a un Naruto en el suelo jadeando, sus ropas hechas tirones, pero tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción._

– _Bien Naru-chan, te voy a pedir algo. _– _decía una Kushina un poco cansada y algunas partes de su ropa desechas. _–

– ¿_Cuál Oka-chan_ ? – _preguntaba curioso Naruto. _–

– _Que nadie debe saber de esto, al menos por ahora _– _decía una muy seria Kushina. _–

– _Pero si así soy más poderoso, puedo hacer mis ataques más poderosos. _– _decía Naruto un poco molesto. _–

– _Sin peros jovencito, me tienes que hacer caso, te queda prohibido hacer eso. _– _decía una molesta Kushina. _–

– _Vieja amargada..._– _decía en susurro Naruto. _–

– _¿¡Qué dijiste! _– _decía muy enojada Kushina. _–

_**Flashback final**_

Así que Naruto se comenzó a concentrar y del cuerpo de Naruto salio un chakra de color rojo como la sangre, de pronto sus bigotes se veían más salvajes, sus caninos crecieron un poco más su cabello parecía un erizo y cuando abrió los ojos estos estaban rasgados, parecían al de un zorro pero de color rojo.

– 2º Round – decía Naruto lanzándose al ataque. –

Cuando llego a la serpiente le dio un uppercut que le levanto la cabeza a esta mientras Orochimaru que estaba encima de la serpiente ni se inmuto, entonces la serpiente desapareció, pero luego apareció en otro lugar, esta vez para comerse a Sasuke, entonces Naruto desapareció y justamente cuando la serpiente lo iba a comer, apareció Naruto cerrándole la boca la serpiente de un solo golpe.

– ¿Qué te pasa Sasuke, acaso tienes miedo? – decía Naruto serio. –

Antes de cualquier movimiento, una lengua levanto a Naruto.

– ¿Qué? Suéltame estúpido, quítame su asquerosa lengua de encima que asco. – decía molesto Naruto, pero nada podía hacer. –

– Ya veo así que tienes el Kyuubi...– decía en susurro Orochimaru. –

Entonces le levanto la cazadora, para dejar el estomago descubierto y en el salio el sello del Kyuubi, entonces en su mano izquierda comenzó a cargar chakra y en sus dedos salia unas llamas pequeñas de color azul, entonces llevo su mano al estomago de Naruto y este ultimo dio un grito antes de caer desmayado, el sello había sido modificado.

Entonces Orochimaru tiro el cuerpo de Naruto a un lado y Sakura apenas lo pudo atrapar, entonces Sasuke viendo a Naruto y a Sakura no se dio cuenta que Orochimaru estaba haciendo unos sellos.

– Juin jutsu – decía Orochimaru estirando el cuello y mordiendo a Sasuke a un costado de su cuello. –

Sasuke se retorció del dolor, Sakura se puso al lado de el y vio que salían 3 magatamas como el de un Sharingan desarrollado.

– ¿Qué hiciste a Sasuke-kun? – decía molesta Sakura. –

– Solo le di un pequeño regalo, muy pronto el vendrá a buscar mi poder, solo es cuestión de tiempo, pequeña. – decía Orochimaru antes de desaparecer en el tronco como barro. –

Ya la primera noche de la prueba todos los gennins o la mayoría estaban cansados por el esfuerzo, Eliécer estaba en un tronco hueco, donde paso varias semanas viviendo en él cuando Kakashi lo entreno hace tanto tiempo, tenía una fogata encendida, al rededor unos peses incrustados por una pequeña rama de algún árbol, se estaban cocinando, un poco más lejos de la fogata Eliécer estaba recostado sobre el tronco, desde ese punto se podía ver la fogata y las afueras, el silencio solo era roto por el ruido del río y de las ramas de los arboles que se mecían con el viento, de pronto se escucharon unos pasos y cuando estos estaban cerca, Eliécer salio y vio a sus clones.

– Jefe, ya tenemos el pergamino que nos hizo falta – decía el equipo 1. –

– Buen trabajo chicos, ¿qué información tenemos? – preguntaba serio Eliécer. –

– El equipo de Suna, ya tienen el pergamino en este momento deberían de estar a un día de la torre, medio día de aquí, el equipo de Neji esta disperso, por ultimo los gennins novatos, están en problemas, porque tienen compasión del enemigo, pero el equipo de Hinata, Kiba y Shino ya tienen el pergamino. – decía uno de los clones del equipo 2. –

– ¿Y los demás clones? – preguntaba serio Eliécer. –

– Están robando todos los pergaminos que puedan, para así dejar a varios equipos afuera. – decía un clon del equipo 1. –

– Bien muchachos, muchas gracias ya se pueden retirar. – decía Eliécer con una pequeña sonrisa. –

– Hai! – decía todos cuando desaparecían. –

– Bien por lo que veo, los clones tomas propias decisiones, me parece bien eso estoy avanzando con los clones. – decía contento Eliécer. –

Pero luego se puso serio y se quedó viendo al tronco de donde había salido.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo...Orochimaru?. – decía Eliécer serio volteando a ver a la oscuridad de un lado del tronco. –

Entonces de la oscuridad emergió Orochimaru con su sonrisa asquerosa.

– Veo que no te puedo sorprender Eliécer-kun. – decía Orochimaru relamiéndose. –

– Te vuelvo a repetir sannin, ¿qué se te ofrece? – decía igual de serio Eliécer. –

– No es para que te pongas así, solo quería ver el estudiante del mediocre de Jiraiya. – decía Orochimaru burlándose de Jiraiya. –

– No te metas con, Sensei. – decía molesto Eliécer. –

– Tranquilo Eliécer-kun, solo de vendría a proponer algo. – decía serio Orochimaru. –

– Y ¿qué puede ser?. – decía serio Eliécer. –

– Únete a mi y te daré un poder inimaginable. – decía Orochimaru serio. –

– No me interesa el poder, me gustar los caminos difíciles, no unos fáciles y con trampas como es la opción tuya, aunque es curioso. – decía riendo un poco Eliécer y a Orochimaru le llamo la curiosidad. – Tu me quieres para robarte mi cuerpo y Madara para que le de mi poder, aunque prefiero luchar contra mi primo, por lo menos el me daría lucha.

Orochimaru se enfado con lo ultimo que dijo Eliécer pero antes de que hiciera algo, Eliécer hablo de nuevo.

– Orochimaru, yo que tu no haría nada en mi contra, ya que se que estuviste en Akatsuki, tal vez recuerdes a un sujeto llamado Zetsu, pues bien, el en este momento nos esta viendo y si me haces algo Madara te buscaría para matarte, pero el no gastaria ese tiempo ¿verdad, Madara? – decía Eliécer viendo hacia otro lado. –

De la nada un remolino se formo y de el salio Madara con su típica mascara naranja.

– Veo que me descubriste primo, Zetsu ya puedes salir. – decía serio Madara. –

Y del suelo salio Zetsu la mitad negra y la otra blanca.

– Madara ahí te dejo a Orochimaru, ya que el dejo a Akatsuki, pero te pido algo, no hagas mucho escandalo, porque me gusta comer en paz. – decía Eliécer caminando a la par de Madara como si nada. –

– Esta bien, primito, pero me gustaría luchar contra ti. – decía Madara viendo hacia al frente, ahí se encontraba Orochimaru asustado. –

– Me parece bien, pero todavía no llega el momento, además me gustaría luchar primero contra Nagato, ya que el tiene el Rin'negan, hasta entonces. – decía Eliécer entrando al árbol y comenzaba a comer. –

– Bien Orochimaru, tenemos cuentas que saldar. – decía serio Madara. –

– No creo que haya nada, pero por lo pronto, Madara, me retiro, nos vemos luego. – decía Orochimaru, desasiéndose como barro. –

– Era un clon, esa serpiente es lista, Zetsu quiero que trates de localizar a esa serpiente maldita. – decía Madara desapareciendo en un remolino. –

– ¿Por qué me toca todo el trabajo? – decía la parte banca. –

– No te quejes, es mejor que nada. – decía la parte negra mientras se volvían a meter en la tierra. –

Ya el otro día Eliécer se levanto, los sucesos de ayer fueron demasiados raros, pero no le paso nada, estaba vivo, dejo de pensar en ello y se lavo la cara, comió unas frutas y se fue a la torre, en el centro del bosque, en el paso del día no paso nada, lo único relativo fue que llegaron los 2 grupos de clones con todos los pergaminos de la tierra que pudieron obtener, entonces comenzaron a quemarlos para que nadie tuviera uno, luego de esto los clones desaparecieron y Eliécer siguió su rumbo, al anochecer ya estaba llegando a la torre, cuando entro vio el rotulo que estaba al frente de el era muy grande la mitad de la pared y en el decía.

"Si te falta el cielo, adquiere el conocimiento y prepárate para la oportunidad. Si te falta la tierra, busca la fuerza para romper, los campos. El cielo y la tierra, juntos, transforman cualquier camino peligroso en la senda de la justicia. Guarda en tu corazón, el secreto del...y conviértete en guía. Sandaime Hokage".

Eliécer ya sabia a que venia eso, entonces abrió los 2 pergaminos el del cielo y la tierra y los tiro, de ellos se creo una cortina de humo y de el salio Kakashi.

– Yo!, cuanto tiempo, Eliécer-kun. – decía Kakashi alzando la mano derecha y con el único ojo cerrado. –

– Jejeje la verdad es que si Kakashi-sensei. – decía Eliécer sonriendo. –

– Bien, ¿ya sabrás el significado de la pared y del por qué esto aquí, verdad? – preguntaba serio Kakashi. –

– Si, el significado es que tenemos que estar en equilibrio, la fuerza y la sabiduría, haciendo que cualquier obstáculo sea fácil de pasar, y del porque estas aquí era que en caso de yo no supiera el significado, tu me lo dirías. – decía serio Eliécer. –

– Bien, pues felicidades, llegaste en un día y medio, puedes descansar adentro. – decía Kakashi desapareciendo. –

– Bien ahora falta una buena cama para dormir bien. –

El resto de los días Eliécer entrenaba katas en el lugar que sería las preliminares, cuando ya pasaron 5 días, los equipos que estaban presentes con el Hokage y los demás examinadores, eran el Equipo de Suna, 5 de Konoha, uno de Oto y por ultimo Eliécer de Konoha.

El Hokage dio una charla de motivación para los gennins, pero vieron que el numero de gennins eran alto, entonces dijeron que los que no se sentían bien que se retiraban, el único fue un sujeto de cabello color blanco, de anteojos llamado Kakashi Kabuto, esto Eliécer lo sabía, los combates fueron igual a como él los recordaba, ya cuando habían pasado casi todos, todo el mundo vio a Eliécer y este estaba serio así que le quiso preguntar algo al Hokage.

– Hokage-sama tengo una pregunta. – decía serio Eliécer. –

– Dime – decía el Hokage viendo a Eliécer desde el palco. –

– ¿Yo tendré una lucha o no?. – preguntaba curioso Eliécer. –

– No, porque como el numero es impar, entonces alguien tendría que luchar de nuevo, pero como todos están cansados, entonces pasas al tercer examen automáticamente. – decía serio el Sandaime. –

– Gracias con contestar mi duda, Hokage-sama, con su permiso me retiro a mi hogar. – decía Eliécer desapareciendo en un remolino. –

Ya Eliécer estaba caminando en la aldea, tenía que hacer unas compras si quería cenar esta noche, comer siempre ramen no era bueno para la salud y el lo sabía, después de hacer las comprar se fue caminando hacía departamento, ya cuando subió las escaleras y llego, abrió la puerta se quita las sandalias, luego dejo las compras en la cocina, luego se fue a dar una ducha.

Cuando se duchaba, estaba pensando.

– "Para nada entrene tan dura este ultimo mes, en tratando de dominar el Shizen Mōdo, que por cierto me costo mucho, pero aun así valió la pena." – terminaba de pensar Eliécer mientras salia de la ducha, y se vestía con algo ligero.–

Preparo la cena, algo rápido y sencillo, solo quería ir a dormir, cuando termino, lavo el plato y la cuchara y se fue a lavar los dientes, por ultimo ya cuando estaba en cama antes de quedarse dormido, se apareció frente a Juubi.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora Juubi.? – decía cansado Eliécer. –

– **Nada, solo quería hablar, me sentía un poco sola. **– decía Juubi mientras salia de la reja. –

– Veo que eres muy astuta, para hacer un clon de ti y pasar tu conciencia al clon, mientras tu verdadero cuerpo esta adentro, eso te lo reconozco. – decía Eliécer con sueño. –

– **Gracias anata, pero no estoy para eso, vengo hablar por lo has estado haciendo el día de ayer y cuando saliste en tu ultima misión. **– decía molesta Juubi.–

– No se de que hablas. – decía Eliécer molesto. – Por favor ilumíname. – decía Eliécer con sarcasmo. –

– **Ya son 2 veces que besas a alguien que no sea yo, primero esta humana estúpida que puede ver el futuro y tu pasado y para rematar la otra inútil zorra esa rubia que anda detrás tuyo desde ****hace mucho tiempo...¿por qué?** – decía Juubi, ¿triste? –

– Primero que nada, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo y segundo ni yo mismo lo sé. – decía Eliécer un poco confundido.–

– **Pero yo siempre he estado contigo desde hace mucho y ni tan siquiera las gracias o algo. **– decía triste Juubi. –

– Me pregunto ¿por qué? – decía mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla. – Claro, no te he dicho nada porque no estoy agradecido que con cada intento tuyo es para tomarme mi alma, pero ahora te digo que seguramente cuando muera voy al infierno o algo así si es que existe. – decía Eliécer bostezando. –

– **¿Por qué dices eso? **– preguntaba curiosa Juubi. –

– ¿Has visto mis recuerdos? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer. –

Juubi solo negó con la cabeza.

– Bien, veraz, una vez hace tiempo, cuando estaba en el colegio, para ser más precisos, en 8º yo quería pasar un examen de español que estaba difícil, entonces un día dije, vendería mi alma si paso todos los exámenes de esta profesora sin estudiar, con el tiempo todos los exámenes comenzaron a y en todos yo pasaba, algunas con 66 otras con 67 pero casi siempre con la primera, entonces yo pienso que ni tengo alma o si quien sabe, yo no se mucho de esas cosas. – decía Eliécer restándole la atención en esos detalles. –

Eliécer estaba viendo para otro lado cuando escucho una risas, entonces volteo a ver a Juubi y vio que estaba riendo, tenia la mano derecha medio tapando la boca.

– ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer. –

– **Jijiji es la primera vez que me hablas así. **– decía Juubi mostrando una sonrisa. –

– Hmp, siempre podemos hablar así si no tratases de tomar mi cuerpo o alma por la fuerza. – decía Eliécer viendo a Juubi. –

– **Es mejor así porque los tiempos que vienen van a hacer duros, además que yo todavía no quiero morir, entonces hagamos un trato. **– decía Juubi seria. –

– ¿Y cuál seria esta vez? – preguntaba Eliécer. –

– **Te presto mi chakra y te entreno para que puedas manejarla, pero, a cambio, me gustaría estar charlando así como hace un momento. **– decía tranquila Juubi. –

Eliécer estaba un poco indeciso, lo pensó varias veces, no veía nada raro, entonces se acerco a Juubi y le dio la mano. Juubi al ver la mano la estrecho.

– Tenemos un trato Juubi. – decía Eliécer con una pequeña sonrisa –

Juubi solo sonrío y por alguna razón a Eliécer le gusto esa sonrisa, más que todo la actitud de Juubi.

– **¿Qué me vez tanto o es que acaso te estoy gustando? **– preguntaba coqueta Juubi. –

– Ya más quisieras, buenas noches – decía Eliécer sonrojado y desapareciendo. –

– **Jijiji me gusta ese lado de él también** – decía Juubi antes de comenzar a caminar hacía la celda. –

En otro lado en una aldea, se podía ver a Madara sentado tenia la pierna izquierda levantada un poco, poniendo la rodilla a la altura de su rostro y la otra estaba estirada.

– Madara, ¿cómo planea vencer a Eliécer? – decía la parte blanca de Zetsu. –

– Zetsu, sabes que en este universo hay varios paralelos a este, ¿verdad? – decía Madara viendo a la nada. –

– Claro, si no fuera así, no hubieras podido traer a Rikudo – decía la parte Negra –

– Correcto, pero me acabo de fijar que hay un universo donde los humanos, se enfrentan a monstruos, utilizando unos robots, pero desgraciadamente ese mundo sucumbió por obra de un poder aun más grande de lo que ellos podían manejar, justo después solo quedaron 2 sobrevivientes a la catástrofe – explicaba serio Madara –

– ¿A donde quieres llegar con todo esto? – preguntaba la parte Negra. –

– Que bien, se puede traer uno de esos robots para robarle el poder así tendría más poder, así que dentro de 2 meses esta lista técnica que estoy desarrollando junto con Pain, así podre traer a lo que esos humanos llaman Evangenlion – decía Madara alzando el rostro y viendo a las estrellas. –

Fin del Capitulo


	16. Capitulo 15 Invación, la furia

Capitulo 15

Invasión, la furia del usurio de Susanoo

Ya habían pasado el mes para que empezaran la 3ª etapa de los exámenes, el lugar para esa etapa, era el en estadio de Konoha, un gran sitio que se estaban llenando poco a poco el lugar con aldeanos, feudales, Shinobis y demás personas, los candidatos poco a poco se iban presentando al lugar, ya que la hora para empezar era a las 8 de la mañana.

En un lugar no tan lejano, nuestro héroe iba caminando tranquilo, esta viendo un poco a unos niños que iban pasando y riendo, el se le forma una pequeña sonrisa, pero no podía quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar así que desapareció del lugar en un pequeño remolino.

Cuando reapareció era en el centro del estadio pudo ver que estaba lleno, vio a su alrededor y vio que los demás gennins estaban alrededor suyo, los únicos que faltaban eran Sasuke y Naruto.

– "Me pregunto, ¿contra quien luchare?" – se preguntaba Eliécer viendo a los participantes. –

Poco después llego Naruto junto con su madre cerca de él.

– Veo que llegan tarde, no saben la puntualidad, ¿verdad?. – pregunto Eliécer viendo a Naruto y a Kushina. –

– Es que pasamos por Ichiraku a comer un poco, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde.– decía Kushina un poco apenada. –

– Las mismas costumbres, no cabe duda que son madre e hijo. – decía Eliécer decepcionado moviendo la cabeza para un lado y para el otro. –

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso dattebayo/dattebane? – decían madre e hijo al mismo tiempo molestos. –

– Dejémoslo así – decía Eliécer un poco cansado. – dime Naruto, ¿con quién te enfrentas?. – preguntaba serio Eliécer. –

– Con un sujeto llamado Hyuuga Neji. – decía Naruto serio hacía una dirección. –

– Y de casualidad no sabes contra ¿quién me enfrento? – preguntaba Eliécer curioso. –

– Creo que Oji-san dijo que alguien tendría 2 luchas pero no dijo quien. – decía serio Naruto. –

Eliécer solo se quedo viendo al Hokage, mientras este conversaba con el Kazekage que estaba presente en esta ocasión.

– Bien la primera lucha sera entre Uzumaki Naruto contra Hyuuga Neji, los demás por favor retírense de este lugar, así los palcos de espera. – decía el examinador de la tercera etapa Shiranui Genma. –

Eliécer se fue caminando hasta estar en el palco, luego estuvo un rato observando la lucha, pero ya sabía que de cualquier forma Naruto iba a ganar, entonces no le presto mucha atención a las batallas, para cuando la lucha de Naruto termino, Eliécer por un momento se había ido a caminar en el palco, llego un lugar que no había nadie y podían ver a varios Ambus vigilando el área, sabía que uno de esos era Kabuto, pero todavía no podía sentir chakras, solo entrando en Shizen Mōdo podía detectar chakras, así que solo se devolvió al lugar de la arena, pero cuando ya estaba llegando la lucha actual era de Gaara contra Sasuke, Eliécer se sorprendió bastante ya que no habían pasado no más de 10 minutos desde que se retiro momentáneamente, eso quiere decir que la historia otra vez había cambiado.

– Me pregunto, ¿cuanto habrá cambiado la historia de este mundo?. – se preguntaba en un susurro Eliécer. –

Eliécer se acerco a una de las barandas del palco solo para observar a Sasuke usando el Chidori y travesando la arena, fue en ese instante que miles de plumas comenzaron a caer, Eliécer al ver esto se sorprendió el ataque estaba empezando, pero se preguntaba ¿por qué no había caído?, hasta que recordó que al ser un jinchuuriki los genjutsus no le afectaban, así que se puso alerta, se fijo en el palco y vio que todavía no estaba la barrera de los 4 del sonido, entonces se puso se cuclillas para luego dar un salto hacía el palco del Hokage, justo cuando Eliécer aterrizo, la barrera se activo y pudo ver a Orochimaru.

– ¡Oji-san! – gritaba Eliécer al ver al Hokage. –

– Eliécer-kun...– decía sorprendido Sarutobi. –

– Parece que tenemos visita, esta vez me las pagaras enano. – decía molesto Orochimaru. –

Orochimaru comenzó a crear una secuencia de sellos para luego poner la palma de las manos.

– ¡Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!. – gritaba Orochimaru y ponía la palma de la mano en suelo. –

Al frente de este salieron 3 ataúdes, Eliécer se sorprendió ya que no preveía que la serpiente lo usara tan pronto, de los ataúdes se abrieron, pero solo 2 estaban con un cuerpo adentro.

– ¿Por qué diablos no funciono, con el Yondaime?. – preguntaba molesto Orochimaru. –

– Jajajajajaja. – reía fuerte Eliécer. – pobre imbécil, ¿creías que Minato iba a aparecer?, no me hagas reír, el no puede regresar a este mundo gracias que esta en el estomago del Shinigami, o es ¿qué acaso no lo sabías "genio"? – decía Eliécer burlándose. –

– Eliécer-kun, yo me hago cargo de Shodaime y del Nidaime, tu por otra parte lucha contra Orochimaru. – decía Sarutobi cambiando el traje de Kage, por uno de batalla. –

– De acuerdo Oji-san, pero ten cuidado, con esos dos. – decía Eliécer preocupado y viendo a Sarutobi. –

Orochimaru ya les había metido a cada cuerpo un Kunai con un sello, para poder manejarlos a su antojo y así inicio la batalla de Sarutobi contra los antiguos Kages.

Eliécer por su parte se fue corriendo para luchar contra Orochimaru.

– Veo que eres un poco ágil. – decía Orochimaru esquivando los ataques de Eliécer. –

– Ya lo veremos. – decía Eliécer con una voz carente de emociones. –

Eliécer se acerco a Orochimaru de nuevo solo para hacer una secuencia de sellos que Orochimaru reconoció.

– Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu. – decía Eliécer mientras una bola de fuego salia de su boca. –

Orochimaru se sorprendió ya que el ataque era a quema ropa, pero pudo escapar gracias a un Kawarimi no jutsu.

– Eres tan escurridizo como una serpiente, pero eso no bastara para escapar de mi. –

– Eso crees. – decía Orochimaru saliendo de su escondite lejos de Eliécer alzando sus mangas para dejar salir serpientes. –

Eliécer dio un salto y desde el aire comenzo a crear otra serie de sellos.

– Fūton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu. – decía Eliécer y de la boca de este salia un dragón de viento. –

El dragón comenzo a destripar a las serpientes hasta que llego donde Orochimaru, pero este lo había esquivado por poco, de inmediato Orochimaru comenzo sacar un serpiente de la boca solo para que esta abriera la boca, para sacar una espada.

– "Mierda, ya saco a la Kusanagi" – pensaba preocupado Eliécer. –

Orochimaru se fue al ataque, Eliécer pudo esquivar el corte haciéndose un lado, de una mano de él, salio la Kaze no Yaiba, para poder defenderse de la espada Kusanagi, pero en el primer choque vio que su espada de viento no resistió y le hizo un tajo en el tórax de Eliécer, Orochimaru dio un salto para tomar distancia.

– Parece que tienes la carne muy suave. – decía Orochimaru con una sonrisa y lamiendo se los labios. –

Eliécer solo puso una rodilla en el suelo, con la mano derecha se agarro el pecho para controlar el dolor, mientras que la sangre fluía, la camisa verde muy pronto se iba poniendo de un color oscuro y el olor a sangre estaba en el aire.

– Que idiota fui, creyendo que mi Kaze no Yaiba, le iba hacer frente a la Kusanagi, fui muy ingenuo – decía Eliécer con el ojo izquierdo cerrado y tratándose de levantar. –

– Veo que todavía te puedes poner de pie, vamos a tener que arreglar eso. – decía Orochimaru desapareciendo en el acto. –

Eliécer se sorprendió porque ya Orochimaru estaba a unos metros de él, con la Kusanagi lista para cortar, así que Eliécer cerró los ojos por un momento y se comenzo a concentrar, cuando los abrió, se podía ver el Rin'negan de color café, pronto se recupero de su herida, para hacer una secuencia de sellos a gran velocidad.

– Senpō: Kebari Senbon. – decía Eliécer en un susurro. –

El cabello de Eliécer se alargo y comenzo a alargarse para atrapar a Orochimaru, pero este dio un salto para esquivarlo, pero no contaba que Eliécer estaba en el suelo creando otra secuencia de sellos.

– Katon: Gurētodoragon densetsu – decía Eliécer y de la boca salia un gran dragón de fuego. –

Pero este comparado con Gōryūka no jutsu, era de un gran tamaño, el dragón que se veía, se le notaban alas, junto con cabello y los ojos con el Rin'negan. Orochimaru se impresiono mucho y no pudo esquivarlo, el jutsu le dio de lleno, el cuerpo calcinado cayo bruscamente al suelo.

Eliécer solo estaba viendo el cuerpo de Orochimaru, este comenzo a partirse a la mitad y de él salio Orochimaru sin ningún rasguño.

– ¿Cómo diablos eres más fuerte y de donde conseguiste el Rin'negan? – preguntaba molesto Orochimaru –

– El Rin'negan verdaderamente no lo tengo, es lo que podría decirse una habilidad extra del Shizen Mōdo – explicaba tranquilo Eliécer –

– Me parece interesante, pero no tengo tiempo para lidiar contigo – decía de nuevo Orochimaru al ataque. –

Orochimaru estaba apunto de insertar le a Eliécer la Kusanagi en el ojo, pero Eliécer se agacho solo para darle a Orochimaru un golpe en el plexo solar, esto dejo sin aire a Orochimaru, Eliécer movió el brazo de la serpiente, solo para darle un puñetazo en todo el rostro que iba a mandar a volar a Orochimaru, pero le agarro la pierna en el aire y lo azoto en el suelo, Orochimaru estaba bastante herido en la comisura del labio estaba un hilo de sangre, justo cuando se estaba levantando Eliécer le agarro la cabeza lo levanto, le dio un cabezazo y para rematar le enterró el rostro de nuevo en el suelo.

Todo el lugar templo ante el golpe de Eliécer, luego este solo pateo a Orochimaru hasta que este comenzo a rodar varios metros mal herido, Orochimaru estaba molesto, un simple niño lo estaba humillando, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se comenzo a poner de pie, ya estando de pie, se mareo y vio que estaba viendo borroso, lo que escuchaba a su alrededor era como estar en una cueva, había mucho eco pero no podía escuchar bien.

– Ese es el otro efecto del golpe, el cerebro no esta sujeto a nada en el cráneo, así que con un buen golpe, este comienza a rebotar en todo el cráneo, así que tus movimientos, vista y oído están limitados, esta es mi oportunidad. – terminaba de explicar Eliécer creando otra serie de sellos. –

– Ninpō: Tamashī no hakai – decía Eliécer corriendo hacia Orochimaru. –

En las manos de Eliécer se podía ver una aura oscura, ya cuando estaba a unos centímetros de Orochimaru, este reacciono y pudo eludir el ataque, pero no del todo, las manos de Eliécer habían tocado los brazos de Orochimaru y estos poco a poco comenzaron a ponerse morados.

Orochimaru trato de hacer un jutsu, pero no podía mover los brazos.

– ¡Mis brazos! ¿¡qué diablos me hiciste maldito! – gritaba trastornado Orochimaru –

– Nada solo que elimine una parte de tu alma, la de los brazos para ser más concretos, apenas pudiste escapar de esta pero no habrá otro fallo – decía con una sonrisa Eliécer y en sus manos volvieron a ser visible la aura oscura –

Estaba apunto de atacar, pero un grito de Sarutobi lo distrajo, eso fue más que suficiente, para que Orochimaru, escapara con los 4 del sonido, unos Ambus trataron de seguirlos pero no hicieron más que morir.

– Tsk, escapo – decía Eliécer viendo hacia la dirección que escapo Orochimaru. – Bien es hora de terminar estas marionetas.

Eliécer desapareció del lugar y apareció a la par de los antiguos Kages, Eliécer agarro del cuellos al Shodaime y al Nidaime.

– Veo Sarutobi, que esta aldea esta en buenas manos – decía el Shodaime sonriendo. –

– Aneki, hicimos bien dejar a Sarutobi como Hokage – decía el Nidaime sonriendo –

– Dime, shinobi de Konoha, ¿cuál es tu nombre? – preguntaba curioso el Shodaime –

– Me llamo Jiménez Eliécer y perdón por hacerles esto, Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama – decía Eliécer serio. –

– Veo que la voluntad del fuego esta en ti joven, tranquilidad, no hay que perdonar nada, estamos agradecidos de que nos liberes. – decía el Nidaime con una gran sonrisa. –

Al final solo se escucharon en el lugar un gran sonido de algo quebrándose, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido al ver a los cuellos del Shodaime y al Nidaime fuera del lugar y de las manos de Eliécer escurrir sangre, de los cuellos de estos, poco a poco iban perdiendo la transformación para dar lugar a dos Shinobis de Suna, Eliécer los deposito al suelo y cerró los ojos.

– "¿Juubi me ayudas?" – preguntaba serio Eliécer. –

– **Claro, es un placer, anata** – decía Juubi mandando chakra a la herida de Eliécer en el pecho. –

La herida de Eliécer fue cerrando poco a poco, hasta que no quedó nada, Eliécer volvió a concentrarse un poco, para salir del Shizen, cuando lo hizo sus ojos eran normales, solo que se sintió demasiado cansado y se tuvo que sentar y estaba respirando entre cortada-mente.

– Estas...bien...Oji-san... – decía Eliécer aun jadeando. –

– Si, pero, ¿qué eran esos ojos? – preguntaba Sarutobi limpiándose unas lágrimas del rostro con el brazo derecho –

– Eso es el ultimo regalo de mi abuelo, antes de que abandonara este mundo, el Shizen Mōdo, lo de los ojos es el Rin'negan, es un efecto secundario de la transformación. – decía Eliécer acostado en el suelo. –

– Ya veo, muchas gracias por salvarme Eliécer-kun – decía Sarutobi sonriendo –

– No hay de que, pero si me permites, tengo sueño, buenas noches. – decía Eliécer quedándose dormido en el lugar. –

A Sarutobi, le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza, por el acto de Eliécer.

Konohagakure no Sato, sobrevivió a la invasión, el costo la vida de muchos Shinobis que dieron su vida, las infraestructuras de la aldea, estaban en estado lamentable, pero no era para mayor, gracias a la intervención de Jiraiya.

Los días pasaron, los aldeanos estaban de luto, por los fallecidos, en la torre Hokage, estaban reunidos todos los Shinobis en la parte alta, junto con Sarutobi, al rededor de la torre estaban, los aldeanos, todo el mundo estaba vestido de negro, Sarutobi, en ese momento estaba dando un discurso para levantar un poco la moral, los novatos estaban preocupados, porque Eliécer no estaba entre ellos, pero según sus Senseis, este se estaba recuperando, pero la verdad es otra.

Eliécer estaba en apartamento, comiendo feliz, hace mucho tiempo no probaba un plato de su mundo, toda la mañana y parte de la tarde se la paso cocinando, el platillo, era nada más y nada menos que una pizza de jamón y queso, estaba muy contento comiendo hasta que alguien le habló.

– ¿No se supone que te estabas recuperando? – preguntaba una voz ronca a un lado de él. –

– Jiraiya-sensei, si me estaba recuperando, pero del hambre que tenía, ¿no quiere un pedazo de pizza? – decía Eliécer tratando de zafarse de una charla con Jiraiya –

– Esta bien, se ve delicioso – decía Jiraiya agarrando un trozo de pizza. –

– "La que me salve" – pensaba Eliécer con una sonrisa –

– Dime Eliécer, ¿es cierto lo que me contó Sarutobi-sensei? – preguntaba comiendo Jiraiya. –

– ¿Qué cosa el Shizen? – preguntaba Eliécer mientras agarraba otro trozo –

– Si, ¿me podrías explicar en que consiste? – decía Jiraiya serio –

– Veras, es una versión del Sennin Mōdo, pero esta es un poco más débil, la única ventaja que tiene es que no se necesita estar quito para recoger energía natural, si no que esta uno puede estar corriendo o luchando y constantemente uno esta recogiendo. – decía tranquilamente Eliécer. –

Mientras que Jiraiya estaba sorprendido, ya que era una versión del Sennin Mōdo diferente, aunque no era como tal, podría decirse que una muy...interesante.

– Ya veo – dijo serio Jiraiya –

– Al principio me costo mucho controlar la energía natural, pero con el tiempo pude usarlo perfectamente, aunque todavía no le saco el máximo, pero por ahora es muy útil para mantenerlo de sorpresa. – decía serio Eliécer –

– Es tu as bajo la manga, se podría decir – decía Jiraiya serio –

– Digamos, aunque todavía tengo otro as bajo la manga jejeje – decía riendo Eliécer mientras que Jiraiya estaba sorprendido – pero hablando de otra cosa, ¿te llevas a Naruto para buscar a Tsunade?

– Si me lo pensaba llevar, pero creo que mejor te llevo conmigo – decía despreocupado Jiraiya –

– Sensei, creo que es mejor Naruto, así le enseñas el Rasengan y otras cosas, ya que por lo que supe, en estos exámenes Chunnin, el se las apaño casi solo, si no fuera que Kushina le ayuda, prácticamente, él iba con solo el Kage Bunshin, es como ir contra Madara con los ojos vendados y defenderse con un Kunai, por eso te pido que lo lleves con el, así podrá conocer un poco mejor las técnicas de Minato. – decía serio Eliécer –

– Esta bien tu ganas – decía Jiraiya suspirando –

– Sensei, tenga cuidado no hacer pervertido a Naruto durante el viaje, porque andar con mucho tiempo con usted, a uno se le pega lo pervertido, además yo no quiero ver a Kushina enojada – decía Eliécer temblando del miedo –

Jiraiya se imagino a Kushina enojada, se veía una aura negra, los cabellos de Kushina de punta y una mirada asesina y diciendo.

– Te voy a castrar Ero-sennin – lo decía una forma tan sutil que hasta daba miedo –

Jiraiya tembló igual o más que Eliécer.

– Creo que tienes razón, contigo fue suficiente. – decía Jiraiya viendo a Eliécer –

– Oye, yo no soy pervertido – decía Eliécer viendo serio a Jiraiya –

– Entonces, ¿qué me dices de esto? – decía Jiraiya enseñando un libro color rojo –

– Solo porque perdí una apuesta contra ti hice ese libro – decía Eliécer viendo para otro lado –

– La edición especial de Icha Icha Paradise Sōgo yume (Sueño mutuo) ha sido el más vendido hasta ahora, si no te podrías dar el lujo de tener este apartamento – decía Jiraiya señalando el apartamento –

– Solo porque compre el de la par e hice que todo fuera uno no dice que haya comprado una casa nueva o algo así, me reclamas solo porque tiene 2 habitaciones más – decía decepcionado Eliécer –

– Además no ocupaste "recolectar información" para crear esta joya, eres incluso más pervertido que yo, tu mente esta corrompida – decía Jiraiya viendo serio –

Eliécer estaba con un pequeño sonrojo.

– Sabes una cosa – dijo serio Jiraiya y Eliécer le presto atención – estoy orgulloso de ti, el alumno supera al maestro, ahora entre los dos podemos crear más joyas como estas yo con mis información y tu con tu imaginación, seremos reconocidos – decía Jiraiya llorando cómicamente, lágrimas de orgullo –

Eliécer estaba con la boca abierta, como era posible que alguien estaría orgulloso de ser pervertido, no lo podía creer, Jiraiya estaba diciendo más cosas pero Eliécer lo interrumpió.

– Cof..Cof, Sensei creo que es hora que vayas por Naruto y así puedas ver a tu Tsunade – decía pícaro Eliécer –

– No molestes Eliécer – decía Jiraiya con un sonrojo y desapareciendo en un puf –

– Jejeje están fácil molestarlo como a un niño – decía Eliécer recogiendo los platos y el desorden que había hecho en la cocina. –

Al día siguiente Jiraiya y Naruto se habían ido muy temprano en la mañana, solo siendo despedidos por Sarutobi, Kushina y Eliécer, ya cuando se perdieron en el horizonte, Eliécer regreso a descansar un poco más, además tenia que limpiar el departamento, era medio día, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, así que salio de apartamento a caminar un poco, vio a Kakashi, que estaba enfrente de un restaurante de Dangos y este estaba hablando con Asuma y Kurenai, así que Itachi hacía su movimiento, entonces siguió a los Jounnins para ver de cerca la batalla, justamente en un río cerca de la aldea se podía ver a Itachi no había cambiado en nada, desde la ultima vez que lo vio, junto a él estaba Hoshigaki Kisame, un sujeto que tenía la piel color azul y tenía un rostro como un tiburón.

Los Jounnins no podían hacer frente, Eliécer se distrajo un momento y vio que un Kunai iba en su dirección, así que lo esquivo y aterrizo en el río.

– Hasta que apareces – decía Itachi viendo a Eliécer molesto –

– ¿Qué sucede Itachi, así me saludas después de tanto tiempo? – preguntaba con burla Eliécer –

– Nuestro trato se termino, dejaste que Orochimaru pusiera en Sasuke el sello maldito – decía Itachi más molesto –

– Me lo supuse que estarías molesto, pero no es para tanto, ¿por qué no vamos a comer Dangos con una tasa de té o Sake como quieras? – decía Eliécer des preocupadamente –

– Paso por tu oferta, pero si me gustaría verte muerto – decía molesto Itachi –

– ¿Itachi no sabes lo ultimo? – preguntaba serio Eliécer, Itachi solo le presto atención – que los viejos del concejo están muertos al igual que Danzou, por eso ya no tienes que estar bajo el mando de Madara – decía serio Eliécer –

– No me interesan que estén muertos o no, lo que me importa es matarte – decía Itachi activando el Mangekyō Sharingan –

– Veo que desde el principio de emplearas a fondo, ese me gusta – decía sonriendo Eliécer –

Justo en ese momento Kisame había ido atacar a Eliécer, pero este se hizo para un lado y le conecto un puñetazo en el rostro que lo mando a la orilla del río.

– Ustedes encárguense de Kisame, cuidado ya que su Samaheda, es una Katana de los Shinobis Gatana, tiene la habilidad de absorber el chakra, así que con cuidado – decía Eliécer poniéndose serio –

– ¿Y que vas hacer tú? – preguntaba Asuma serio –

– Itachi solo me quiere a mi, no se preocupen, ya que un hueso duro de roer, ahora váyanse de aquí, solo estorban – decía más serio Eliécer –

– Ten cuidado – decía Kurenai yéndose con Asuma para atacar a Kisame –

Justo apenas se retiraron Itachi comenzo a crear sellos.

– Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu – decía Itachi y de su boca salia una bola de fuego –

– Todos los Uchihas empiezan igual, ¿verdad? Suiton: **Mizukyoû no jutsu – de la boca de Eliécer salio una gran bola de agua – **

**Al chocar las 2 técnicas se creo una niebla, Eliécer estaba atento ya que Itachi podía atacar con cualquier cosa.**

**– Te tengo – decía Eliécer viendo arriba de él – **

**Dio un salto y podía ver a Itachi con un Kunai en la mano, Eliécer saco y los dos hicieron un choque y las Kunais salieron chispas, Eliécer le iba a dar un puñetazo a Itachi pero esto lo previo con el Sharingan, así que lo esquivo y de volvió el golpe con una pata pero Eliécer la bloqueo poniendo su ****pierna hacía adelante, luego los 2 se separaron usando el Kunai como apoyo.**

**Luego los 2 cayeron el agua, se quedaron viendo y un viento soplo llevando la pequeña neblina creada anteriormente, todo estaba igual, como si la lucha nunca hubiera pasado entonces Itachi comenzo a mandar varias Shurikens, Eliécer lo único que hizo fue crear otros sellos e inflar la boca.**

**– Fūton: Kazegafuku no jutsu – de la boca de Eliécer salio una corriente de aire – **

**Los Shurikens se desintegraron y la corriente siguió hacia donde estaba Itachi pero este pudo esquivarlo a tiempo para luego contra-atacar el.**

**– ****Katon: Karyū Endan – de la boca de Itachi salio un dragón de fuego – **

**Eliécer apenas lo esquivo, si recibió daño su brazo derecho estaba con quemaduras, pero a este no le importaba, luego Eliécer se fue al ataque, Itachi hizo lo mismo, los 2 se entrabaron en un lucha de alto Taijutsu, los iban y venían, los bloqueaban, otros se recibían, pero algo no contaba Eliécer y fue cuando vio a Itachi a los ojos.**

**Cuando Eliécer abrió los ojos estaba atado en una cruz y miles de Itachis estaban en el lugar, estos tenían una Katana.**

**– Bienvenido a mi mundo Tsukuyomi, pasaran 72 horas de tortura para ti que yo voy a disfrutar – decían serios los Itachis – **

**– ¿Así que aumentamos el nivel, ah? Yo también puedo hacer lo mismo – decía Eliécer cerrando los ojos y concentrándose, cuando de pronto cuando los abrió tenia los ojos con el Rin'negan – **

**Itachi se sorprendió y de pronto, el universo de Tsukuyomi, se comenzaba a caer como si fueran trozos de vidrio, cuando se termino de despedazar se podía ver a Eliécer de pie y sonriente con el Rin'negan, en cambio Itachi estaba sujetándose el ojo izquierdo y de este le estaba corriendo sangre, de un pronto a otro Itachi tosió sangre y se arrodillo.**

**– "Mierda puse demasiado chakra en el Tsukuyomi, pensando en que este bastardo para que no saliera, pero de algún modo salio" – pensaba furioso Itachi – **

**– Mi querido Itachi te voy a contar algo, yo no caigo en ningún Genjutsu gracias a la energía natural, así que para la próxima no uses tanto chakra – decía Eliécer con una sonrisa arrogante – **

**Itachi se levanto y se le quedo viendo a Eliécer y este noto que comenzo a salir sangre de su ojo derecho, de inmediato supo que el Amaterasu, así que comenzo a moverse y detrás de el las llamas negras lo iban persiguiendo, hasta que lo atrapo, Eliécer estaba gritando por el dolor, las llamas lo estaban consumiendo, hasta que se quedo inmóvil en el agua y las llamas todavía en el Itachi cambio su Mangekyō Sharingan al normal con 3 aspas, estaba cansado, debía admitir que esa lucha le había costado mucho, cuando volteo a ver al cuerpo flotante de Eliécer este salio del agua de un salto y estaba en el cielo.**

**– Te la creíste, toma esto Katon: Gurētodoragon densetsu – decía Eliécer y de la boca salia el supremo dragón de fuego – **

**Itachi estaba impactado, no sabía de nadie que sobreviviera al Amaterasu, tal vez Madara, pero no estaba seguro, cuando vio al dragón supremo, no tenía tiempo de reaccionar, entonces el ataque toco a Itachi y se creo una gran explosión que todo la aldea vio, Kakashi que estaba cerca pudo ver el ataque de Eliécer, entonces se apresuro, cuando llego al lugar vio a Kisame luchar contra Kurenai y Asuma, pero pronto llego Might Guy, Sensei del grupo de Neji, para ayudar en la lucha de Kisame, entonces Kakashi se acerco a Eliécer y este se sorprendió.**

**– Kakashi-sensei. ¿qué hace aquí? – pregunto curioso Eliécer – **

**– Vine para ayudar – decía serio Kakashi y destapándose el Sharingan – **

**Eliécer iba a decir algo pero se escucho un rugido, cuando Eliécer vio hacía al frente se podía como un caballero gigante, de color rojo, en el centro del rostro de la criatura tenía un rubí, era algo transparente, pero dentro de la criatura se podía ver a Itachi sangrando por ambos ojos, tosiendo un poco de sangre, sus ropas destruidas, ahora solo andaba una camisa manga corta de color gris, la criatura tenia la legendaria espada de Totsuka que sella en un Genjutsu eterno a cualquier cosa que tocara y el Espejo de Yata, que reflejaba cualquier ataque**

**Kakashi estaba sorprendido al igual que todos en la área de lucha, Eliécer tan solo se puso serio.**

**– Al final usaste lo ultimo que tienes, maldito bastardo, te protegiste justamente en el ultimo segundo, sacando solo el espejo de Yata – decía molesto Eliécer – debo recocerlo Itachi, no por nada te dicen el genio Uchiha, pero, ya me canse de juegos, nunca creía usar esto, pero tu me obligas – decía Eliécer agachándose un poco y poniendo los brazos en cerca de la cintura – Kakashi-sensei es mejor que se aleje de aquí, ya que va a poner feo.**

**Kakashi solo se alejo un poco para ver la lucha, Eliécer abrió un poco la boca, para luego comenzar a gritar, poco a poco el viento dejo de soplar, al rededor de Eliécer el agua comenzo a crear ondas hasta que comenzo a evaporarse, del cuerpo de Eliécer poco a poco comenzo a salir un Chakra color morado, sus ojos estaban cambiando, al igual que el aspecto, ahora los colmillos crecieron bastante, sus ojos cambiaron a unos azules con café, su cabello se erizo y por ultimo el chakra estaba tomando forma ****como de una capa alrededor de Eliécer, pero lo más sorprendente es que justo donde termina la espalda de Eliécer salio una cola de chakra que se movía de un lado a otro, Eliécer dejó de gritar y solo levanto la mirada.**

**– Bien Itachi este es ultimo Round – decía Eliécer con una mirada gélica – **

**Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero Itachi salio de impresión para atacar con Totsuka de Susanoo.**

******(BM music: Apocalyptica – Drive)**

**– Muy lento – decía Eliécer mientras desaparecía del lugar y la espada tocaba el agua para hacer una explosión – **

**Eliécer apareció detrás de Itachi para luego atacar con una garra de chakra, pero el espejo de Yata lo protegió, entonces Eliécer comenzo a atacar por todos lados, hasta que se molesto. Y comenzo a crear un Rasengan pero mucho más grande. Y salto.**

**– ¡Chou Oodama Rasengan! – gritaba Eliécer mientras caía en picada – **

**Itachi puso el espejo de Yata y la Totsuka, la puso detrás del espejo, para luego así atacar, pero no contaba que Eliécer diera una pirueta en el aire gracias a una garra de chakra que había hecho para tocar el agua y dar la pirueta, el Susanoo era muy lento para moverse así que Eliécer se posiciono detrás de Susanoo para atacar con el Rasengan gigante.**

**Al contacto se creo una explosión gigantesca, Eliécer había dado un salto para tomar distancia y comenzo a cargar chakra negro y blanco en una mano, cuando el humo se disperso se podía ver que Susanoo no tenía piel ni armadura entonces Eliécer termino de cargar esa energía para gritar.**

**– ¡Bijuu Kyanion! – y la gran cantidad de energía se dirigía hacía Susanoo – **

******(BM music: Apocalyptica – Drive) FIN**

**Al contacto se creo una explosión que hizo temblar el lugar y se creo una cortina de humo y de ella salio disparado Itachi, mientras que rebotaba en el agua para caer en una orilla del río, Eliécer se fuer acercando hasta que quedo al lado de Itachi.**

**– Eres muy poderoso Eliécer-kun, ya me puedes matar – decía Itachi cerrando los ojos esperando el golpe – **

**– No lo haré – dijo serio Eliécer – **

**– ¿Por qué no? – preguntaba agonizante Itachi – **

**– Porque ya no hay conejeros en la aldea y me parece bien que te reintegres a Konoha, además vas a tener que explicarle bien todo a tu hermano, antes que vaya con Orochimaru – decía Eliécer rascándose la nuca – **

**– Me parece...bien – decía Itachi perdiendo la consciencia – **

**– Parece que lo logre, pero ahora – decía Eliécer viendo a Kisame que se retiraba del lugar – tendré que ir a comer algo no he desayunado todavía – decía despreocupado Eliécer – **

**Todos en el lugar les salieron una gota detrás de la cabeza.**

**En otro lugar se podía ver a Madara cerrando un portal.**

**– Madara ¿crees que esta bien traer esto? – preguntaba Zetsu blanco – **

**– Si es lo mejor, ahora podemos introducir todo el ser al Gedo Mazo y así tendremos una muy buena base para el sello de los Bijuus – decía Madara viendo hacia el frente – **

**Al frente se podía ver una maquina parecida a un humano, nada más que era como el tamaño del Gedo Mazo, tenía 4 ojos en su rostro de color verde, el cuerpo era de color rojo y partes amarillas de su espalda se podía ver un tipo de cápsula abierta.**

**– ¿Y qué hacemos con ella, me la puedo comer? – preguntaba Zetsu negro – **

**– No, se lo dejaremos como regalo para Ridoku, el se va sorprender mucho cuando vea a esta chiquilla, así que Zetsu llevara y déjala en el apartamento de Ridoku – decía Madara – **

**– Pero ¿para que se la vamos a dar? – preguntaba curioso Zetsu blanco – **

**– Para que tenga un incentivo más, para proteger este mundo, quiero que se emplee a fondo cuando nuestra batalla llegue, por mientras vamos a seguir sin movimiento alguno después de esto, para que Akatsuki tengo un bajo perfil. – decía Madara comenzando a caminar – **

**Zetsu solo se le quedo viendo a la joven, tenía el cabello color anaranjado, tenía puesto un traje muy ceñido al cuerpo, no dejaba nada a imaginaron, en el cabello tenia 2 objetos parecidos a colas de color verde, tenia la tes blanca y en el traje decía 02.**

**– Bien trabajo, es trabajo – decía los 2 Zetsus llevándose a la joven del lugar. – **

**Fin del capitulo **


	17. Capitulo 16 La huida

**Capitulo 16**

**La huida.**

**Itachi después de la lucha fue llevado a la residencia Uchiha, Eliécer iba a escoltando a los Ambus y a Itachi, cuando llegaron a la residencia principal, en la puerta salio Sasuke tratando de eliminar a Itachi con un Chidori, pero Eliécer le agarro la muñeca y lo tiro para un lado.**

**– ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo? – preguntaba molesto Eliécer – **

**– Voy a matarlo, él me arrebato todo y ahora tengo más poder para poder cumplir mi cometido – decía Sasuke creando de nuevo el Chidori. – **

**Eliécer estaba creando una secuencia de sellos, pero Itachi hablo desde la camilla.**

**– Sasuke, ¿puedes acercarte? – preguntaba lastimado Itachi – **

**– ¡Nunca! – gritaba Sasuke atacando con el Chidori – **

**Eliécer le atrapó la muñeca derecha, hizo presión para quebrarle la muñeca, así Sasuke perdería la concentración de la técnica, luego de eso Eliécer se lo llevo a Itachi arrastras, Sasuke no quería que Itachi lo matara, entonces Eliécer se acerco a la camilla con Sasuke, Itachi se levanto un poco, le quito el Hitai-ate a Sasuke, para luego golpear en la frente de Sasuke con los dedos índice y medio, Sasuke se sorprendió mucho con esto.**

**– Lo siento Sasuke, no habrá una próxima vez...– decía Itachi cerrando los ojos y con una pequeña sonrisa y dejándose caer pesadamente en la camilla. – **

**Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido que se hiper ventilo y cayo desmayado, Eliécer al ver esto le dijo a los Ambus que si todavía no había llegado la nueva Hokage, estos le dijeron que no, entonces le dijo que se llevaran a Sasuke al hospital, que él se encargaría del cuerpo de Itachi, estos respondieron con una Hai para luego retirarse del lugar.**

**Eliécer volteo a ver al cuerpo de Itachi, para luego ver el cielo.**

**– ¿Con que, ya llego tu hora no Itachi? – decía Eliécer viendo el cielo despejado y ver un halcón alzar el vuelo. – me pregunto ¿si esto es lo que en realidad querías Itachi?**

**Entonces Eliécer cargo en su hombro el cuerpo de Itachi para luego ir saltando por los techos para ir a la morgue para dejar el cuerpo de Itachi.**

**Cuando llego a la morgue ahí estaba Sarutobi, esperándolo.**

**– Oji-san, no hubo bajas durante el ataque de los 2 Akatsukis, lamentablemente cuando el renegado Uchiha Itachi, se había decidido regresar a la aldea este murió en la entrada de su hogar. – decía serio Eliécer dando el informe de la misión – **

**– Ya veo, pero por ahora ¿qué hacemos con el cuerpo de Itachi? – decía serio Sarutobi – **

**– El mejor movimiento que podemos hacer es quitarle los ojos a Itachi y guardarlos en un frasco, para luego meterlos en un pergamino con un sello complejo, ya que por si alguna razón Madara entrara a este lugar y se llevara los ojos de Itachi, lo más probable es que los use para dañarnos – decía serio Eliécer viendo el cuerpo de Itachi – **

**– Eso es lo que haremos, pero por ahora hay que mantener este cuarto vigilado, hasta que llegue Tsunade para que nos de un informe más detallado – decía serio el viejo – **

**– Tienes toda la razón, pero por ahora me retiro – decía Eliécer empezando a caminar hacia la salida – **

**– ****Eliécer-kun antes de que retires, ten esto – decía Sarutobi tirándole un pergamino – **

**Eliécer lo atrapo para luego abrirlo, parecía un certificado o algo, entonces empezó a leer y se sorprendió, luego volteo a ver al Hokage pero este ya no estaba, lo que decía en la carta era:**

**"Estimado Gennin de Konohagakure no Sato, la presente carta es para felicitarlo ya que ha ascendido a rango Chunnin, dentro del mismo pergamino se encuentra el chaleco y el certificado del rango, no es obligatorio si quiere llevar el chaleco puesto.**

**Sandaime Hokage "**

**Eliécer estaba sorprendido, en muy poco tiempo ya era Chunnin, pero esto ya estaba dentro de los planes originales de Eliécer, entonces guardo el pergamino en el porta-objetos y se fue caminando hacia su hogar.**

**Por otro lado Sasuke se había despertado en el hospital, lo que había hecho Itachi era pasarle la verdad detrás de la masacre, entonces se dio cuenta que era muy débil, ocupaba más poder, el único que le ****ofrecería tal poder era, Orochimaru, entonces estaba decidido para él, tendría que dejar la aldea por poder, mañana en la mañana iba a huir.**

**Eliécer iba llegando a su apartamento, abrió la puerta y se quito las botas, se fue caminando hacia la cocina a calentar agua, mientras que él se iba a tomar una ducha, no demoro tanto en la ducha, por el hambre que tenía, fue a su habitación y al entrar se sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo, en su cama, estaba una joven, tenía el cabello rojo claro, tenía puesto un traje muy ceñido al cuerpo, no dejaba nada a imaginaron, en el cabello tenia 2 objetos parecidos a colas de color verde, tenia la tes blanca y en el traje decía 02 y parecía que estaba durmiendo tranquila.**

**Pero Eliécer supo quien era esa joven.**

**– "¿Qué demonios esta haciendo Asuka en este mundo?" – se preguntaba sorprendido Eliécer – **

**Entonces alguien le pregunto si la conocía.**

**– Anata********, ¿la conoces? ****– preguntaba Juubi curiosa – **

**– "Si ella es de otro universo, si quieres revisa mis recuerdos para que te informes, pero por el momento no quiero hacer mucho ruido" – pensaba Eliécer, mientras empezaba a caminar de puntillas para agarrar un poco de ropa – **

**Eliécer fue a su armario y saco un poco de ropa, luego se fue a la salida de su habitación, pero justo antes de salir Asuka ya estaba despertando.**

**– Mm...an...gel...¡EL ANGEL! – gritaba Asuka despertándose y sentándose en la cama – **

**Eliécer había aprovechado ese grito para salir de la habitación ponerse un la ropa que había agarrado y luego creando un clon para que fuera hablar con Asuka.**

**Asuka al despertar estaba desorientada, no sabía donde estaba, parecía una habitación un poco grande, tenía las paredes color blancas y el techo de color celeste, se levanto de la cama para caminar un poco y en un mueble había una foto, en ella estaba Eliécer y Jiraiya sonriendo y con un libro rojo en medio de los 2, Asuka estaba confusa al ver la fotografía.**

**– ¿Dónde diablos estaré? – se preguntaba en susurro Asuka – **

**– Estas en el universo de Naruto – decía una voz detrás de ella – **

**Asuka se volteo ver al dueño de esa voz y se sorprendió porque era el mismo de la fotografía.**

**– ¿Quién diablos eres y dónde diablos estoy? – preguntaba molesta Asuka – **

**– Bueno primero, me llamo Jiménez Eliécer y segundo ya te dije estas en universo de Naruto, muy lejos de tu hogar o del mío – decía Eliécer viendo la foto que tenía Asuka – **

**Asuka estaba sorprendida no sabia como había ido a parar a otro universo paralelo, pero reacciono al ver que Eliécer estaba acercándose a ella, ella iba a golpearlo pero este se detuvo al frente de ella y extendió la mano derecha. **

**– ¿Me devuelves esa fotografía? – preguntaba Eliécer con una sonrisa – **

**Asuka le dio la fotografía a Eliécer, este agarro la foto para ponerla de nuevo en el mueble.**

**– ¿Sabes? – decía Eliécer llamando la atención de Asuka – ese día Jiraiya-sensei estaba muy contento ya que él, no tenía muy buenas ventas de los libros que hace, ya que solo los hombres lo compraba, eso dejaba a la población femenina por afuera, pero cuando escribí ese libro junto con él, ese día las ventas se dispararon al cielo, todos lo compraban, incluso las mujeres, entonces de recuerdo nos tomamos esa fotografía y a partir de ahí soy ayudante del Sensei. – decía Eliécer viendo la fotografía y sonriendo – **

**– ****Por cierto me llamo Sōryū Asuka Langley – decía Asuka señalándose – **

**– Mucho gusto Asuka, por cierto ¿por qué no te quitas el plug suite? – preguntaba amable Eliécer – En mi armario debería de haber una camisa que te quede**

**– ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de este traje? – preguntaba sorprendida Asuka – **

**– Es una larga historia pero primero ponte cómoda, le avisare al jefe de lo que hemos hablado – decía el clon desapareciendo – **

**– ****Desapareció – decía en voz baja pero sorprendida Asuka – **

**Mientras tanto Eliécer en la cocina, preparando tostadas y sirviendo 2 vasos de té, se sentó y espero un poco, ya que el clon le había dado información de hace unos momentos, luego de una pequeña espera llego Asuka en la cocina con una camisa blanca de Eliécer, pero le quedaba grande entonces la camisa le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, Eliécer al verla se sonrojo un poco pero lo disimulo bastante ****bien.**

**– ¿Cómo es que...? – preguntaba Asuka pero Eliécer la interrumpió – **

**– Desaparecí, ¿verdad? – preguntaba Eliécer y Asuka afirmaba con la cabeza – es que en este mundo hay algo llamado Chakra, con ella puedes hacer cualquier cosa, pero tiene un límite, cada persona que nace, esta llega a tener un determinada cantidad de Chakra, conforme van creciendo va aumentando esa cantidad y llega a crear reservas de Chakra. Pero si llegas a gastar todas tus reservas entonces el destino que te depara es la muerte. – al escuchar eso Asuka se asusto un poco – El que te estuvo hablando en mi habitación era un clon, creado con un poco de mi Chakra, esa tecnica se llama Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – terminaba de decir Eliécer dando un sorbo al té – **

**– Jutsu.. – decía en susurro Asuka – ¿No son habilidades que tenían los ninjas? – preguntaba curiosa mientras se sentaba en la silla – **

**– De hecho en este universo, existen los ninjas, pero no como los que conocemos que hacen unos trucos y eran silenciosos, así ellos tienen jutsus reales, pueden crear una bola de fuego, o invocar un animal hay demasiados usos para el Chakra, de hecho otra profesión que se esta dando más son los médicos ninja, ellos aparte de saber atacar y defenderse, también pueden usar el Chakra para curar heridas, hacer intervenciones de venenos o de algún órgano dañado. – explicaba tranquilo Eliécer mientras daba una mordida a una tostada. – si tienes hambre ahí ya esta servido – **

**Asuka al ver la otra taza de té le dio un sorbo y comenzo a comer tostadas también.**

**– Una pregunta Asuka-san, ¿cuál fue el ultimo recuerdo tuyo? – preguntaba Eliécer mientras hacía más tostadas – **

**– Yo estaba montado en mi EVA-02 esperando indicaciones ya que aparecio un portal de la nada y cuando algo pequeño estaba saliendo creo una luz y después de eso no recuerdo nada más – decía seria Asuka – **

**– Y¿cómo era ese algo pequeño? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer – **

**– Era como el tamaño de una persona adulta, tenía como una gabardina negra y creo que vi una mascara naranja – decía Asuka poniéndose el índice en el mentón – **

**Eliécer al escuchar eso se le cayo un par de tostadas, se volteo a ver Asuka.**

**– ¿Estas segura de eso? – preguntaba Eliécer bastante preocupado – **

**– Segura al 100% no lo estoy, pero si un 55% – decía Asuka confundida – **

**– ¡Mierda! – decía furioso Eliécer – Maldito Madara nunca me imagine que ibas a conseguir más poder para eliminarme. – **

**Eliécer creo un clon y Asuka estaba sorprendida por el clon.**

**– Ya sabes que hacer – decía Eliécer serio – **

**– ¡Hai! – decía el clon mientras desaparecía en un torbellino – **

**– ¿Qué sucede, quién es ese tal Madara? – preguntaba curiosa Asuka – **

**– Asuka, sabes que los EVAS tienen un gran poder, ¿cierto? – preguntaba Eliécer y Asuka afirmaba – Bueno, los EVAS tienen unas ataduras para controlarlos y que no despierten, bueno al Madara supo de esto, llego a tú mundo y capturo a tú EVA – explicaba Eliécer – ahora te preguntas ¿para que obtener a un EVA?, bueno un EVA aquí es como estar hablando de un Bijuu de una cola, ahora un Bijuu son animales con colas, son concentración de Chakra pura, fueron creados al separar a un único y poderoso Bijuu que existo, el Juubi, mi antepasado encerró ese Bijuu dentro de él, naciendo así el primer sacrificio humano denominado Jinchuuriki, mi antepasado faltando poco para morir separo el poder del Bijuu en 9 partes, de ahí nacieron el Ichibi al Kyuubi, el cuerpo del Juubi, lo encerró en la luna, pero ahora Uchiha Madara, quiere ese poder junto con otro – decía muy serio Eliécer – **

**– ¿Cuál otro? – preguntaba curiosa Asuka – **

**– El mio, ya que yo soy descendiente directo de mi abuelo, que se llama o lo llamaban Ridoku-sennin, dentro de mi cuerpo corre la sangre y poder de él, mi poder no se compara como mi abuelo, pero poco a poco me voy acercando y aparte de ese poder dentro de mi existe el Juubi, así que Madara, mi primo me quiere solo para poder completar el plan de él. – decía Eliécer serio y poniendo los codos en la mesa y entrelazando las manos haciendo tapar un poco su rostro – **

**– ¿Y cuál es ese plan? – preguntaba seria Asuka – **

**– Ese plan se llama Tsuki no me, consiste en crear un Genjutsu definitivo en la luna, para que todos esten como marionetas y que no hallan guerras, ese Genjutsu se llama Mugen Tsukuyomi – decía serio Eliécer – **

**– Entonces es muy buen plan, ya que si no hay guerras tampoco abra muertes – decía un poco feliz ****Asuka – **

**– No lo es, ya que todos serian marionetas, no pensarían por si mismos, no sabrían lo que la vida les ofrece, debe haber otra forma, como mi Sensei me dijo "Llegara un día en que los hombres se entiendan entre sí y cuando ese día llegue entonces existirá la paz" y yo creo en esas palabras – decía Eliécer un poco serio – **

**– Ya veo...entonces te ayudaré – decía contenta Asuka – **

**– No lo creo – decía Eliécer viendo serio a Asuka – **

**– Claro que si, no voy a permitir que ese sujeto como se llame le haga algo a mi preciosa unidad 02 – decía Asuka molesta – **

**– No creo que ayudes mucho, no sabes nada de Chakra o jutsus y no tengo tiempo para enseñarte nada – decía Eliécer recogiendo la meza – **

**– No te creas mucho solo porque eres descendiente de ese sujeto que encerró a ese bicho – decía Asuka molesta – **

**– Claro que si, ya que soy el mejor de aquí el numero uno...ahora que lo pienso, ¿no te parece conocida esas palabras? – decía Eliécer aguantando la risa y viendo Asuka con una vena en la frente – **

**– ¡BAKA! – gritaba Asuka furiosa – **

**En otro lado se podía ver a Jiraiya y Naruto caminando tranquilos en una pradera hasta que escucharon algo.**

**– ¿Escuchaste eso Naruto? – preguntaba un poco asustado asustado Jiraiya – **

**– No quiero volver a la aldea por ahora, ese grito me dio mucho miedo, prefiero luchar contra Orochimaru – decía un Naruto que estaba temblando del miedo – **

**Mientras Eliécer sentado en un sillón, estaba viendo a la nada y le comenzo a doler la mejilla izquierda y en ella se podía ver la marca de una mano.**

**– Que suerte la mía, pega peor que Kushina cuando se enfada cuando me como su ramen – decía ****Eliécer en un susurro y sobando se la mejilla – **

**– ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntaba una Asuka molesta a lado derecho de Eliécer – **

**– No, no he dicho nada – decía Eliécer un poco asustado – **

**Eliécer se estaba arrepintiendo de lo sucedido, hasta que le llego la información del clon que había ido hablar con Sarutobi y estaba aun más arrepentido, Asuka notó esto.**

**– ¿Qué te pasa Baka-Eliécer? – preguntaba indiferente Asuka – **

**– Nada, que solo el Hokage me ha dicho que vas a vivir aquí a partir de ahora – decía Eliécer maldiciendo su suerte – **

**– ¿Qué? – preguntaba una molesta Asuka – **

**– Dice que no hay viviendas todavía y que mi apartamento hay mucho espacio y que dentro de poco vas a tener una Sensei – decía Eliécer deprimido – **

**– ¿Y de quién se trata? – preguntaba curiosa Asuka – **

**– Tsunade que bueno que viniste – decía Sarutobi contento – **

**– Jiraiya me ha dicho lo que ha sucedido últimamente, pero no creas que acepto gustosa el puesto de Kage – decía una molesta Tsunade cruzándose de brazos – **

**– Por mi esta bien y por cierto vas a tener una alumna nueva – decía sonriendo el viejo – Ten en esta es dirección en donde vive ella. – **

**Tsunade agarro el papel y se fue del despacho junto con su alumna Shizune y su mascota el cerdo llamado Ton-ton.**

**– Tsunade-sama, ¿cómo será su nueva alumna? – preguntaba curiosa Shizune – **

**– No lo sé, pero esta dirección se me parece conocida – decía una confundida Tsunade – **

**Ya cuando llegaron al lugar subieron unas escaleras y tocaron una puerta, esta se abrió y Tsunade se sorprendió mucho.**

**– Tanto tiempo Tsu... – no terminaba de decir Eliécer por un abrazo que le estaba dando – **

**– Eliécer-chan cuanto tiempo, has crecido bastante, espero que el pervertido de Jiraiya no te haya pegado sus perversiones – decía una contenta Tsunade mientras abrazaba a Eliécer – **

**– Tsunade, no puedo respirar – decía un azul Eliécer – **

**– Pero si es un simple abrazo – decía Tsunade soltando a Eliécer – **

**– Jejeje – reía un poco Eliécer – "Estaba usando su super-fuerza para quebrarme como una rama" – pensaba asustado Eliécer – **

**– Ahora que me pregunto, ¿por qué Sarutobi-sensei me dio tu dirección diciendo que aquí estaba mi alumna? – preguntaba confundida Tsunade – **

**– Tal vez se equivoco – decía Shizune – **

**– No se equivoco, aquí esta la demonio – decía Eliécer en un susurro para Tsunade y Shizune – **

**– Te escuche – decía una voz detrás de Eliécer – **

**Eliécer se volteo poco a poco y vio a una Asuka con una aura oscura rodeándola, Eliécer iba a decir algo pero no lo dejaron, por el golpe que le dio Asuka, ahora aparte de una mejilla inflamada y roja, ahora tenía la otra igual, nada más que con la forma de un puño.**

**– ¡Hola~! Me llamo Sōryū Langley Asuka, mucho gusto – decía Asuka como si fuera una joven buena – **

**– Mucho...gusto – decía Tsunade viendo como estaba vestida Asuka, solamente con una camisa de Eliécer. – **

**– Eliécer-chan, ¿me podría explicar por qué ella tiene una camisa tuya? – preguntaba molesta Tsunade mientras que una aura oscura la rodeaba poco a poco – **

**Eliécer al darse cuenta se asusto.**

**– Tsunade, le puedo explicar, no es lo que usted...– no podía terminar de hablar Eliécer – **

**Tsunade le había golpeado con su super-fuerza a Eliécer en un ojo y Eliécer salio volando hasta estrellarse en una pared.**

**– Madara, por favor mátame~ – las ultimas palabras de Eliécer antes de caer inconsciente – **

**Ya en la noche de ese día, Konoha estaba tranquila, en las calles no había ni un solo alma recorriendo, pero si se podía ver una persona caminando, ya iba a salir de la aldea hasta que otra persona lo detuvo.**

**– Sasuke-kun, ¿dónde vas? – preguntaba la persona que estaba deteniendo a Sasuke – **

**Sasuke no dijo nada solo se le quedó viendo.**

**– Si te vas por favor llévame – decía llorando la persona y tratando de abrazarlo – **

**Sasuke desapareció por unos instantes para después de colocarse detrás de esa persona y susurrarle en oído.**

**– Lo siento Sakura – decía sereno Sasuke antes de darle un golpe en la nuca a Sakura y que cayera inconsciente – **

**Al otro día en el despacho del Hokage estaba Shikamaru recibiendo su certificado de haber ascendido a Chunnin, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que llego una llorona Sakura.**

**– ¡Hokage-sama! – gritaba entrando Sakura – **

**– Niña, ¿qué son esos modos de entrar a esta oficina? – decía Tsunade molesta – **

**– Tranquila Tsunade déjala, ahora dime Sakura, ¿qué sucede? – preguntaba curioso Sarutobi – **

**– Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun él ha huido de la aldea – decía llorando Sakura – **

**– ¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto Sarutobi y Tsunade al mismo tiempo – **

**– Si Sasuke-kun...el ha huido para tener más poder – decía aun llorando Sakura – **

**– Esto esta mal – decía serio Sarutobi – bien Shikamaru, esta va ser tu primera misión como Chunnin, se trata de detener y traer de vuelta a Uchiha Sasuke – decía serio el viejo – **

**– Esta bien, pero por lo menos ocupo Chunnins o Jounnins para realizarla perfectamente – decía un perezoso Shikamaru – **

**– Lamento decirte esto, pero todos los Chunnins y Jounnins no se encuentran, están cumpliendo misiones para levantar la economía de la aldea y el único Chunnin que queda libre en estos momentos no esta, nadie sabe donde esta – decía aun más serio Sarutobi – **

**– Que problemático entonces me llevo a 4 Gennins – decía serio Shikamaru – **

**– Esta bien te los dejo a tu elección – decía serio Sarutobi – **

**Shikamaru salio de inmediato del despacho, recorrió toda Konoha, para recolectar a los Gennins que él creía que no eran problemáticos, el primero que recluto fue a Chōji, el segundo fue a Kiba que estaba jugando con Akamaru, el tercer fue a Neji y el ultimo fue a Naruto.**

**Ya cuando iban a partir Sakura apareció llorando.**

**– Sakura-chan ¿que haces aquí? – preguntaba preocupado Naruto. – **

**– Naruto...Sasuke-kun es lo más importante para mi – decía llorando Sakura y lastimando a Naruto en el acto – **

**Todos estaban viendo esto y nadie le gusto lo que estaba diciendo Sakura.**

**– Naruto...quiero que hagas una promesa de por vida quiero que..– no terminaba de hablar Sakura – **

**– No lo hagas niña – decía una voz detrás de Sakura – **

**Todos buscaron el dueño de esa voz y lo encontraron una pelirroja junto con Tsunade y Shizune atrás.**

**– ¿Por qué no? – decía llorando Sakura pero molesta – **

**– El Baka de Eliécer nos había dicho de esto, así que venimos a detenerte para que el pelirrubio de halla no se atrase en su entrenamiento – decía molesta Asuka – **

**– Pero...– no pudo terminar de hablar Sakura – **

**– Niña, si quieres traer a tu amor platónico, entonces deberás entrenar más para poder estar a la altura y tu Naruto vete de una vez, antes de que te mande al hospital – decía molesta Tsunade – **

**– Ha..Hai – decía un asustado Naruto y partiendo junto con los demás – **

**– Nunca imagine el nivel que cuenta las Kunoichis de ahora, bien Asuka vamos, que tu entrenamiento no será fácil, pero te acercaras mucho a Eliécer así podrás luchar junto con tu amor platónico – decía Tsunade sonriendo – **

**– Se equi...equivoca Tsunade-sensei, no estoy enamorada de ese Baka – decía Asuka volteando a ver a otro lado con un gran sonrojo – de cualquier manera vámonos – **

**Tsunade y Shizune aun estaban riendo y alejándose junto con Asuka para un campo de entrenamiento, mientras que una llorona pelichicle estaba llorando en el suelo sola.**

**Mientras que Eliécer estaba terminando de entrenar.**

**– Bien ya puedo utilizar el manto Bijuu con algunos jutsus mios – decía contento Eliécer – **

**Eliécer iba a empezar a caminar pero llego Jiraiya y este estaba muy serio.**

**– Por fin de encuentro – decía un serio Jiraiya – **

**– ¿Qué sucede Jiraiya-sensei? – preguntaba igual de serio Eliécer – **

**– Vengo a decirte que eres el refuerzo para traer el Uchiha – decía serio Jiraiya y dándole un pergamino de la misión – **

**– Ya paso, entonces acepto la misión y me retiro inmediatamente – decía Eliécer agarrando el pergamino y desapareciendo del lugar – **

**– Tenías razón Eliécer-kun – decía Jiraiya serio mientras el viento movía su cabello y unas hojas de los arboles volaban. – **

**Eliécer iba saltando de árbol en árbol muy rápido.**

**– ¿********Te preocupa tu primo? ****– preguntaba Juubi que estaba sentada en un roca – **

**– "Claro, ya que el se deja llevar por las emociones hasta el punto en que lo dominen" – pensaba preocupado Eliécer – **

**– ********Ya veo, además mi hijo esta ahí entonces también estoy un poco preocupada ****– decía Juubi preocupada – **

**– "Dices hijo, pero en realidad todavía eres virgen jajaja" – reían internamente Eliécer – **

**– ¡********Baka! ****– decía sonrojándose Juubi – "********Debes de estar preocupado para cambiar de tema****" – pensaba preocupada Juubi – **

**En el exterior Eliécer había encontrado el Chakra de Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji y Chōji entonces creo 4 clones para que fueran ayudarlos, mientras Eliécer poco a poco se acercaba al valle del fin.**

**Cuando finalmente llego pudo ver a Naruto con el manto del zorro con una cola y a Sasuke con sello maldito nivel 2, los 2 estaban creando sus mejores técnicas cuando ya estaba listas los 2 se mandaron a encuentro. Eliécer viendo esto solo espero que la historia no cambiara en esta parte.**

**El choque de los ataque fue devastador haciendo que el valle del fin cambiara de geografía, espero unos segundos hasta que salio alguien de la onda y chocó contra el río y quedando flotando. Sasuke al ver esto no dejo escapar la oportunidad de matar a Naruto que estaba inconsciente, faltando unos centímetros de perforar el pecho de Naruto, Sasuke de pronto sintió un Sakki asqueroso, detuvo el ataque y busco con su Sharingan la persona, cuando lo encontró solo dio una sonrisa de medio lado.**

**– Que bien que llegas, te juro que me vengare de todas las humillaciones que me has hecho – decía arrogante Sasuke – **

**Eliécer solo dio un salto y fue caminando serio. Se encontró frente a frente de Sasuke y este lo trato de golpear con el puño pero traspaso a Eliécer como si fuera un Bunshin, pero las ondas de agua que se hacían al caminar en río le indicaba a Sasuke que era el verdadero, Eliécer siguió caminando y se acerco a Naruto se arrodillo y sonrío.**

**– Naruto, te has hecho muy fuerte – decía Eliécer dando una pequeña sonrisa – **

**– Pero...no...soy...tan...fuerte...– decía Naruto abriendo un poco los ojos y ver borroso – **

**– Tranquilo, si tienes algo a que proteger te harás fuerte, además todavía te falta un largo camino para seas el más fuerte, pero por ahora descansa. – decía Eliécer dándole una sonrisa a Naruto – **

**– Ari..ga..tou...Eliécer-niichan – decía Naruto antes de desmayarse. – **

**– No me ignores...– decía en susurro Sasuke – ¡NO ME IGNORES! – gritando y haciendo un Chidori y lanzándose a la espalda de Eliécer. – **

**Cuando ya estaba a punto de matar a Eliécer, lo traspaso como hace unos momentos, entonces en ese momento, Eliécer le dio una patada en el centro de la espalda de Sasuke, este ultimo salio volando y estrellándose en los pies de la estatua de Madara.**

**Eliécer había creado otro clon para que fuera por el Uchiha pero en ese preciso momento apareció Orochimaru.**

**– Lo siento Eliécer-kun pero me llevo a Sasuke, hasta la próxima – decía Orochimaru desapareciendo junto con Sasuke – **

**Eliécer trato de seguir el Chakra de la serpiente pero este desapareció muy rápido.**

**En la entrada de la aldea, Sakura aun llorando y apareció a la par Kakashi.**

**– Tranquila Sakura voy a traer a Sasuke – decía Kakashi con una sonrisa – **

**– Gracias – decía aun llorando Sakura – **

**Justo en ese momento comenzo a llover y en el horizonte se podían ver 5 sombras corriendo, cuando ya estaban cerca para la vista, se sorprendieron eran 5 Eliécer que llevaban en sus espaldas a Shikamaru y a su grupo, cuando pasaron cerca de los 2 que estaban en la entrada nadie dijo nada Eliécer fue directo al hospital.**

**Justo antes de llegar Eliécer creo otro clon para que avisara a Tsunade de la situación.**

**– Bájame, no ve que todo esto es problemático – decía un Shikamaru molesto – **

**– Ni podías caminar por la falta de Chakra así que no te quejes – le respondió el clon riendo – **

**Ya en el hospital Tsunade llego corriendo junto con Asuka y Shizune, la rubia fue a curar a Chōji mientras que la pelinegra fue a curar a Neji, Shikamaru le dio un codazo al clon para que lo bajara ya en suelo solo recordó el desastre de la misión y comenzo a llorar una mano se poso en su hombro y al ver la vista era su padre Shikaku.**

**Mientras que en una habitación se podía ver a Eliécer curar un poco a un Naruto inconsciente, cuando termino vendo un poco a Naruto y se sentó en una silla, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y pudo ver a una Asuka acercándose.**

**– Te preocupas mucho por el – decía Asuka poniéndose al lado de Eliécer – **

**– Claro es como un hermano menor para mí, aparte que es mi primo – decía Eliécer sonriendo un poco – **

**– Ya veo, pero pronto estará bien – decía Asuka viendo a Eliécer – **

**– Eso espero – decía serio Eliécer – **

**La puerta se abrió de nuevo Eliécer y Asuka voltearon a ver y era Kushina buscando a Naruto y a Sarutobi en la puerta.**

**– Kushina te encargo a Naruto – decía Eliécer levantado se y llevándose también a Asuka – **

**– Naruto – decía Kushina con unas lágrimas en los ojos – **

**Eliécer salio de la habitación junto con Asuka y cerraron la puerta. Sarutobi se le quedó viendo serio.**

**– La misión fue un fracaso, encontré a los integrantes del equipo de búsqueda y recuperación con graves daños, el renegado Uchiha Sasuke atacó con un el Chidori al Gennin Uzumaki Naruto, estuvo a punto de matarlo si no hubiera sido mi intervención, pero lamentablemente llego el Sannin traidor Orochimaru. – dijo serio Eliécer – **

**– Aunque la misión fuera un fracaso, las vidas de Naruto y los demás están a salvo gracias a tu intervención, todos ustedes tienen una semana de vacaciones – decía serio Sarutobi – y por cierto Eliécer-kun muchas gracias por no dejar que ninguno de ellos murieran ya que todavía son jóvenes. – **

**Sarutobi se fue del lugar, entonces Eliécer se fue también Asuka lo siguió Eliécer camino por toda la aldea aunque estuviera lloviendo y las quejas de Asuka, se detuvo enfrente de un árbol y le dio un puñetazo con todas las fuerzas, haciendo que el árbol se arrancara desde raíz y llevándose de paso a otros arboles.**

**– Maldita sea por confiarme y el enojo que me nublo el juicio no detecte a esa maldita serpiente – decía enojado Eliécer – **

**– Pero no pudiste hacer nada, tu mismo lo has dicho antes, estabas más preocupado por tu primo que cualquier otra cosa – decía seria Asuka – **

**Eliécer no dijo nada solo alzo la vista viendo el cielo gris y las gotas de la lluvia caían en su rostro.**

**– Venga, vámonos a casa que esta lloviendo mucho y me quiero dar un baño – decía Asuka dándose media vuelta y empezar a caminar – **

**– Asuka – decía Eliécer empezando a caminar y acercarse a Asuka – **

**Asuka se detuvo y volteo a ver a Eliécer.**

**– Muchas gracias Asuka – dijo Eliécer en el oído a Asuka y seguir caminando – **

**Asuka se sonrojo y no dijo, pero al rato reacciono y volteo a ver y vio la espalda de Eliécer.**

**– De nada Baka-Eliécer – decía en susurro Asuka – ¡Espérame Baka-Eliécer! – gritaba al final – **

**Fin del capitulo **


	18. Capitulo 17 Hasta luego

**Capitulo 17**

**Es un hasta pronto**

**Había pasado una semana desde que el Uchiha se escapo de la aldea para ir donde se encontraba el sannin traidor, día siguiente del incidente toda la aldea fue informada por el escape de Uchiha Sasuke, ahora ninja desertor, Sakura ese día estuvo llorando durante la audiencia de ese día, los compañeros de generación la veían con lastima, pero para Naruto fue un duro golpe saber que aun Sakura amaba al traidor Uchiha, este ultimo estaba en el hospital todavía Tsunade todavía no le daba de alta, en este momento el rubio estaba viendo por la ventana tranquilo pero aun triste, hasta que el ruido de la puerta abriendo le perturbo sus pensamientos.**

**– Un poco más y te pareces a una momia Naruto – decía una voz conocida para este ultimo – **

**– Eliécer-niichan, que te puedo decir los grandes ninjas sufren algunas heridas – decía Naruto dando una pequeña sonrisa – **

**– Me imagino, pero aparte de eso, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntaba serio Eliécer sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de Naruto – **

**– Bien, según la Tsunade-obachan dentro de poco saldré dattebayo – decía alegre Naruto – **

**– ****No me refiero a eso Naruto – decía en tono un poco suave – **

**Naruto supo de que hablaba su primo, así que bajo un poco la vista agarro las sabanas de la cama.**

**– Creí que ella ya no le gustaba Sasuke, pero fue al contrario, por poco me hace prometer algo de por vida – decía triste Naruto – **

**– Lo sé, le dije a Asuka y Tsunade lo que iba hacer Sakura, para que no tuvieras que cargar un peso extra en tus hombros más de lo que tienes ya – decía tranquilo Eliécer – **

**– Con que así se llamaba esa niña – decía pensante Naruto – **

**– Si, pero cambiando un poco de tema, ¿ya Jiraiya-sensei te habló del viaje de entrenamiento? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer poniéndose de pie y ver por la ventana seguido por la mirada de Naruto – **

**– Si Ero-sennin me va a entrenar como a Oka-chan, dentro de unos años me volveré fuerte para eliminar esos Akatsukis y traer de regreso a Sasuke para que le den juicio – decía lo ultimo Naruto molesto – **

**– Naruto te voy a dar un concejo – decía Eliécer un poco serio – nosotros los Jinchuuriki no podemos manejar por completo el chakra de los bijuus, ellos se alimentan de nuestra oscuridad para así poder manejarnos por medio de la furia o miedo, pero si puedes controlar esa parte oscura y tratar de hacer un trato podemos usar todo el poder de ellos o una parte, esto te lo digo para que trates poco a poco a entender tu parte oscura – decía Eliécer aun viendo por la ventana – **

**– Ya veo, ¿pero tu también eres..? – preguntaba indeciso Naruto – **

**– Si, soy el jinchuuriki de Juubi, el Bijuu más poderoso, pero casi no utilizo sus poderes, solo contra sujetos más fuertes que yo y su poder de regeneración y por cierto ve a este lugar y entrena por un tiempo ahí – decía Eliécer dándole un papel a Naruto – **

**– Ya veo y ¿qué es este lugar? – preguntaba curioso Naruto – **

**– Es el país del demonio ahí vive una amiga, ella te podrá ayudar a entrenar en la parte oscura y en sabiduría ya que un ninja tiene que ser sabio en tomar decisiones o crear estrategias, no todo el tiempo tenemos que atacar con fuerza bruta si no con la mente, bueno Naruto nos vemos dentro de unos años que yo también me voy de viaje de entrenamiento – decía Eliécer apunto de salir por la puerta pero Naruto le habló – **

**– ¿Tu también, por qué no viajas con nosotros? – preguntaba triste Naruto – **

**– Lo siento Naruto, pero mi camino y el de ustedes son diferentes, pero te prometo que después de mi entrenamiento vendré y te mostrare los resultados – decía Eliécer poniendo el puño en frente de él – **

**– ¡Yo también te mostraré los resultados de mi entrenamiento, es una promesa Dattebayo! – decía gritando Naruto y haciendo la misma pose que Eliécer – **

**Eliécer solo sonrío y salio de la habitación, su objetivo estaba hecho, levantarle el animo a Naruto y dándole un objetivo nuevo, ahora solo tendría que esperar que el día siguiente para el viaje.**

**Mientras que en un campo de entrenamiento se podía ver a una Tsunade y a una Shizune observando el comportamiento de la nueva alumna de la Sannin, extrañamente estaba contenta, incluso estaba tarareando mientras realizaba ejercicios de jutsus básicos de ninjas médicos.**

**– Asuka, ¿por qué estas tan feliz? – preguntaba extrañada Shizune – **

**– Ah, no es nada solo algo bueno que me paso ayer – decía una contenta Asuka – **

**– ¿A caso ese algo bueno no es un joven castaño que vive contigo? – preguntaba divertida Tsunade viendo la reacción de Asuka – **

**– ¿Qué ese Baka? – preguntaba molesta y sonrojada Asuka – ¿cómo podría ser él alguien bueno?. El se muestra como un genio con todos y se comporta, pero en casa es otra cosa, es desordenado, se le olvidan casi todo el tiempo de datos o cosas que tenía que ser, es un glotón y es un descuidado – decía Asuka enumerando con los dedos los defectos de Eliécer – **

**– Sabes Asuka, no todas las personas pueden ver ese lado de Eliécer, solo los más cercanos – decía Shizune con una sonrisa – **

**– Pero creo que ella ve más cosas que nosotros no, yo no sabía que Eliécer fuera desordenado y eso que siempre mantiene la casa limpia – decía sorprendida Tsunade – seguro Asuka esta en el circulo más intimo de Eliécer – **

**– ****¡No molesten! – decía gritando molesta Asuka – **

**Mientras en otro lugar, se podía ver a Eliécer caminando con 3 ****Bentō****s en una mano, se estaba dirigiendo a un campo de entrenamiento, cuando diviso el campo numero 25 podía ver al trío de mujeres entrenando o más bien 2 de ellas estaban supervisando y la otra entrenando.**

**– Hola – decía Eliécer alzando la mano derecha de saludo – **

**– Eliécer-kun, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntaba curiosa Shizune – **

**– ****Es que a una señorita aquí presente se le olvido llevar el almuerzo que hice en la mañana, entonces vine a dejárselo y de paso les traigo estos 2 Bentōs para ustedes – decía Eliécer dandole 2 a Tsunade y a Shizune y caminando donde Asuka – **

**– ¿Qué haces aquí Baka-Eliécer? – preguntaba molesta Asuka – **

**– Si Asuka me encuentro bien, ¿mi día? Estuvo bien gracias por preguntar – decía Eliécer con gran sarcasmo – Bueno Asuka te traje tu almuerzo, que no se te olvide la próxima vez que no voy a estar por aquí para traértelo – decía Eliécer dándole el ultimo que tenía las iniciales de Asuka ALS en la tapa – **

**– Gracias se me había olvidado por completo, apenas tuve tiempo para alistarme para venir – decía Asuka agradecía porque ya estaba muriendo de hambre – **

**– De nada – decía Eliécer retirándose del lugar en un remolino – la cena es a las 7 que no se te olvide Asuka-chan – decía Eliécer con una gran sonrisa – **

**– ****¡BAKA! – gritaba molesta Asuka – **

**Eliécer había aparecido cerca de los baños termales camino un poco y empezó a caminar por un árbol algo cerca de la sección de mujeres en la copa del árbol se podía ver a un Jiraiya con un gran sonrojo y un hilo pequeño de sangre naciente de su nariz**

**– Aquí te traigo la información que recolecte en los días que no has estado – decía Eliécer en un susurro a su Sensei – **

**– Perfecto gracias por cubrirme la espalda – decía Jiraiya revisando los apuntes de Eliécer y sorprenderse por lo que decía – Eliécer con esta información tenemos un libro completo y todo gracias a ellas – decía Jiraiya señalando una parte de los apuntes – **

**– Claro nunca imagine que en Konoha hubieran 3 lesbianas, anoche fue una noche agitada – decía Eliécer con los ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza – **

**– Suertudo – decía con celos y susurro Jiraiya – Cambiando de tema, ¿mañana siempre te vas?**

**– Si ya no lo puedo atrasar más, de hecho hace una semana debería haberme ido, pero con los acontecimientos recientes no he podido, ya Tsunade me dio un permiso de 3 años máximo 3 años y medio puedo estar afuera – decía serio Eliécer – **

**– Ya veo, entonces cualquier cosa que ocupes ya sabes que por medio de los sapos nos podemos comunicar – decía Jiraiya dándole la mano a Eliécer – **

**– Claro que sí y si ocupas información me dices y nos quedamos de ver en algún pueblo – decía Eliécer sonriendo y estrechando la mano con la de Jiraiya – **

**Eliécer se despidió de su Sensei para ir a su casa, esta vez fue caminando, admirando cada detalle de la aldea antes de partir al día siguiente, ya cuando llego a su hogar preparo la cena, un poco de arros con tiras de pollo, cuando llego Asuka antes de las 7 fue a tomar una ducha antes de cenar, ya durante la cena estubo tranquila y silenciosa, solo se escuchaban los pallilos y los vasos con fresco cada vez que ****tomaban ya cuando terminaron recogieron y lavaron los platos y luego se fueron a cepillar los dientes, para después ir a acostarse, cada quien se acosto en su propia habitación, cuando Eliécer le dijo las buenas noches a Asuka este cerro la puerta de habitación, Eliécer vio en la oscuridad todo recogido, su cuarto limpio y ordenado, en una pared había algo costado era la mochila de viaje que Eliécer había preparado hace un par de días, este se cambio y se puso ropa más cómoda y se metió a la cama, tenía que levantarse temprano el día siguiente.**

**Cuando Eliécer estaba apunto de dormirse escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse y cerrarse para luego sentir un peso en la cama y para luego sentir que algo se ponía en la espalda de él.**

**– ¿Es cierto que te vas? – preguntaba la voz neutra – **

**– Si Asuka – respondió serio Eliécer**

**– ¿Por qué te vas? – volvía a preguntar Asuka con el mismo tono de voz – **

**– Para hacerme más fuerte y vencer a Madara – decía Eliécer – **

**– ¿Por qué no entrenas aquí? – preguntaba Asuka un poco molesta – **

**– Pondría en riesgo a todos si pierdo el control de mi chakra – decía preocupado Eliécer – **

**– ¿Por qué no me llevas contigo? – pregunto triste Asuka – **

**– No puedo te pondría en riesgo – decía serio Eliécer – **

**Eliécer se iba a voltear para ver a Asuka pero sintió que ella lo abrazo un abrazo un poco fuerte para recordar siempre la calor de él.**

**– Asuka, ¿qué haces? – pregunto sorprendido Eliécer – **

**– Shhh, solo quiero estar así por esta noche – decía Asuka durmiéndose – **

**Eliécer solo apretó las manos de Asuka con las de él para luego también caer en los brazos de Morfeo.**

**Ya en la mañana siguiente en la entrada principal se podía ver a Eliécer despidiéndose de un grupo pequeño de personas.**

**– Bien nos vemos, espero que entrenen mucho cada uno de ustedes – decía Eliécer con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Kushina, Jiraiya, Naruto y por ultimo Asuka – **

**– No lo tienes que decir 2 veces Baka – decía Asuka orgullosa – **

**– Hasta dentro de unos años Eliécer-niichan – decía triste Naruto – **

**– Bien ya me voy y por cierto Asuka, ya sabes que es un hasta pronto y que cuando yo regrese arreglaremos unos asuntos adiós – decía Eliécer despareciendo antes de que Asuka le diera un puñetazo – **

**– Maldito, ¿cómo se atreve decir algo así enfrente de todos? – preguntaba molesta Asuka – **

**– ****Entonces, ¿cuando es la fecha de boda Asuka? – preguntaba sonriente Kushina – **

**– ¡YO NO ME CASO CON ESE BAKA! – gritaba furiosa a todo pulmón Asuka –**


	19. Capitulo 18 Reencuentro

**Capitulo 18**

**Reencuentro**

**– Lo sabes bien Sasuke, que la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos uno de los 2 va a morir – decía un serio Naruto – **

**– Y ese vas a ser tu, Naruto – decía Sasuke serio – cumpliré mi venganza y Konoha caerá.**

**Sasuke estaba más cambiado, estaba con heridas en el cuerpo, la ropa sucia y rota, tenía rastro de sangre por debajo de los ojos y estos estaban un poco grises, efecto de estar quedando ciego, vestía una camisa con el cuello alto, color blanco, tenía el pecho al descubierto, tenía un pantalón tipo buso color negro y sandalias de igual color**

**Naruto estaba más alto que hace 3 años, tenía el cabello un poco más largo, tenia puesto una cazadora color naranjada una gran raya que cubría la parte de los hombros y en centro del pecho de color negro, unos pantalones de color naranja, no llevaba puesta su Hitai-ate, tenía una pequeña cortadura en la mejilla derecha.**

**– Vayámonos Sasuke, yo te preparare un escenario exquisito para tu combate con el Kyubi – decía Madara serio – **

**– ¿Y yo que hago Madara? – preguntaba curioso Zetsu blanco – **

**– Reúnete con tu parte negra y vigila a Kisame me preocupa. – decía serio Madara – **

**– Como usted ordene – decía Zetsu desapareciendo junto con otros clones del mismo – **

**Ya Madara estaba desapareciendo junto con Sasuke, Naruto junto con Kakashi estaban serios, viendo como los 2 últimos Uchihas estaban desapareciendo, Sakura al lado de estos estaba un poco asustada por lo que había dicho Naruto.**

**– Madara, tenemos que hablar – fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Sasuke antes de desaparecer – **

**Ya estando los últimos integrantes del equipo 7 solos, Kakashi se volvió a tapar su Sharingan con el Hitai-ate para luego caminar hacia Naruto.**

**– Bien Naruto vayamos de a Konoha – decía Kakashi poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto – **

**– Esta bien Kakashi-sensei, pero denme un momento es que el veneno que tenía la Kunai me marea un poco – decía Naruto un poco mareado – **

**Sakura se sorprendió al recordar el momento en que Naruto la salvaba y Sasuke le cortaba la mejilla derecha con el Kunai que ella mismo enveneno.**

**– Ten Naruto, al antídoto – decía Sakura extendiéndole un pequeño frasco blanco – **

**– No lo necesito, ya el veneno fue eliminado de mi cuerpo – decía Naruto empezando a caminar hacía donde estaba Karin – **

**– No seas idiota toma, si no vas a morir – decía Sakura un poco molesta – **

**– Haruno-san, no necesito eso, ya que gracias al Kyubi son inmune a los venenos – decía molesto Naruto – **

**Sakura se sorprendió de esa habilidad, pero Kakashi ya tenía una ligera sospecha, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, rápidamente usando un poco de chakra, subieron el puente ya que ellos estaban en el río que pasaba por debajo de este.**

**Ya una vez arriba encontraron a Karín un poco débil.**

**– Te llevaremos a Konoha, para que nos des información de Akatsuki, no intentes nada – decía Kakashi con una voz neutral – **

**– Ya a estas alturas no intentaría nada – decía con voz débil y casi sin vida en ella Karin – **

**Karin era una joven de cabellera roja que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, llevaba una falda corta de color negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba del muslo, usaba una blusa de manga larga color violeta, tenía unas sandalias ninjas estilo botas de color negro, usaba anteojos color café y en este momento se veía decaída, triste, cansada y herida.**

**Kakashi le dio una seña para que subiera a su espalda para emprender el viaje de regreso a Konoha, cuando ya ella estaba en la espalda de Kakashi se fijo por un momento en Naruto.**

**– "Así que él es Uzumaki Naruto...tiene un chakra cálido" – decía la joven sintiendo el chakra cálido que desprendía Naruto y a ella le gustaba hasta que noto algo que la asusto – "Pero ¿qué este chakra tan ****oscuro que tiene en su interior?"**

**Ya durante el viaje, pasaron por un momento por sus compañeros que ya deberían estar despertando gracias a Sakura con un somnífero potente que ella creó, ya estando en el lugar, Naruto vio a Kiba, Sai, Rock Lee y a Akamaru despertando y viendo con molestia a la pelirrosa. Ya después de que Naruto los saludara emprendieron una vez más el viaje.**

**(Nota: no voy a estar describiendo a estos personajes, ya que ustedes saben como andan en el Shippuden)**

**Ya después de unas horas en el viaje, ya entrando en la Nación de Fuego, Karin noto un chakra grande no muy lejos de ellos y se asusto al notar ese chakra, Kakashi se dio cuenta de la reacción de Karin y le pregunto.**

**– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaba Kakashi despreocupado – **

**– No..noto un chakra muy grande no muy lejos de aquí – decía Karin asustada – **

**Casi todo el grupo se alarmo de esta noticia, ya que pensaron que era un Akatsuki no informado que iba a atacar, pero Kakashi y Naruto estaban pensando en otra cosa.**

**– ¿Será acaso un enemigo? – preguntaba preocupada Sakura – **

**– No, este chakra no es oscuro, más bien es cálido y gentil, pero aun así no creo que sea alguien normal – decía preocupada Karín – pero aparte de ese va otro pequeño, pero aun más grande que un Jounnin – **

**Kakashi iba hablar pero no pudo, gracias a Naruto que se transformo en Sennin Mōdo, busco esos chakras y fue rápidamente a las 11 en punto, fue a toda velocidad.**

**– Este Naruto – decía decepcionado Kakashi – Kiba rastrea el olor de Naruto y guíanos**

**Kiba comenzó a olfatear y capto el olor de Naruto y comenzo a guiar el grupo.**

**Mientras Naruto iba metido en sus pensamientos, pensado si será él, en todos estos años si abra cambiado o que habilidades nuevas tendrá, después de unos minutos llego a un claro rodeado de arboles, pero Naruto se quedo oculto en los arboles y pudo observar a una persona hablando.**

**– Ya te he dicho Sensei, que aun sigue siendo mi maestro aunque lo supere o no – decía el joven castaño viendo a la otra persona. – **

**– Más bien tu me enseñarías a mi – decía la otra voz que Naruto se le hizo muy conocido – **

**– "Imposible, ¿acaso no había muerto?" – pensaba Naruto al tiempo que salia de los arboles y se posaba al las espaldas de las personas – **

**Al ver a una en particular, sus ojos se humedecieron, estaba viendo a una persona alta, de cabello blanco largo que llegaba casi al suelo.**

**– ¿Ero-sennin? – preguntaba Naruto casi llorando – **

**Este volteo a ver a su espalda y se sorprendió al verlo para luego darle una sonrisa.**

**– ¿Cuándo me vas a dejar de llamar así, Naruto? – decía Jiraiya viendo con una gran sonrisa a Naruto – **

**Este al ver la respuesta y ver de quien era, fue corriendo y lo abrazo y se puso a llorar, Jiraiya se quedó impresionado por el acto de Naruto pero al final le revolvió el cabello a este para que dejara de llorar.**

**– Ero-sennin, yo pensé que había muerto, Fukasaku nos dio esa noticia en Konoha – decía Naruto feliz – **

**– Estuve apunto pero gracias a él, estoy vivo, aunque he tardado mucho en recuperarme, pero ya estoy bien – decía Jiraiya señalando a la otra persona – **

**Naruto se le quedó viendo, era un joven, por lo menos llevaba 1 o 2 años mayor que él, andaba vistiendo una camisa gris, unos pantalones negros, unas botas del mismo color y una gabardina negra que en la parte de atrás se podía ver unas magatamas color morado, tenía la piel un poco bronceada, tenia el cabello castaño, lo tenia corto pero al frente tenia el cabello mirando al cielo, tenia los ojos color cafés oscuros.**

**– Me pareces conocido – decía Naruto con una cara de pensativo – **

**– ¿Ya no recuerdas a tu primo, Naruto? – decía el joven con una pequeña sonrisa. – **

**Naruto al escuchar esto agrando los ojos de la sorpresa, para luego ir donde Eliécer poniendo su puño al frente, Eliécer al ver esto hizo lo mismo y chocaron puños. Naruto puso una gran sonrisa.**

**– Has cambiando mucho Eliécer-niichan – decía Naruto viendo que Eliécer era casi del tamaño de Jiraiya – **

**– ¿Tu crees? Yo no creo que haya cambiado mucho – decía Eliécer poniendo una mano en la nuca y sonriendo – **

**– Apuesto que eres más fuerte – decía Naruto emocionado – **

**– Yo creo, pero me imagino que sí durante estos años de duro entrenamiento – decía Eliécer sonriendo – **

**– Bien par de pupilos, creo que es hora de seguir caminando para llegar a Konoha – decía Jiraiya viendo hacía la dirección de Konoha – **

**– Apuesto que quiere ir a las termas para espiar – decía Eliécer susurrando hacia Naruto y poniendo una mirada de decepción– **

**– Yo creo que si – decía Naruto con la misma mirada y viendo a Jiraiya – **

**Iban a seguir hablando entre ellos, hasta que llego el grupo de Kakashi, todos se sorprendieron al llegar al ver a Jiraiya vivo y con una risa de pervertido, sabían que ese era el original y no un clon, pero no reconocieron al otro.**

**– Hoy es el día de encuentren a Eliécer, ya no se van a sorprender, yo quería darles la sorpresa – decía Eliécer suspirando – **

**Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras, Kiba y los otros menos Sakura y Sai fueron a saludar a Eliécer.**

**– Eliécer-kun veo que las llamas de la juventud están al máximo en ti – decía Lee con llamas en los ojos – **

**– Parece que has cambiado un poco Eliécer, seguro yo te puedo ganar – decía Kiba un poco arrogante – **

**– Habría que verlo, pero este no es el momento Kiba – decía Kakashi con voz perezosa – Eliécer veo que estas bien, pero para no atrasarnos, vayámonos a Konoha. – decía un poco serio Kakashi – **

**Después de eso todo el mundo se puso en marcha, Jiraiya pregunto que habría pasado en todo el tiempo desde que el fue a lugar contra Nagato, le contaron que Naruto lo derroto, que Tsunade estaba en coma por usar mucho Chakra para curar a los heridos, que Danzou fue el Hokage por unos instantes, al escuchar esto Eliécer se sorprendió mucho.**

**– ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible, si yo mismo maté a Danzou hace años? – decía sorprendido Eliécer – **

**– No se como pudo sobrevivir ese maldito, pero ahora ya esta muerto a manos de Sasuke – decía serio Kakashi – **

**Eliécer dejo que Kakashi siguiera contando la historia, pero Eliécer iba pensando en otra cosa.**

**– "Seguro ese maldito tenía un Sharigan extra que no vi y uso Izanagi para salir de ahí vivo" – pensaba molesto Eliécer – **

**– ********Entonces Anata, todo va a seguir el curso, según lo que sabías, bueno hasta llegar un punto, porque no sabemos que tanto afecto tu venida a este mundo**** – decía una voz femenina dentro de Eliécer – **

**– "Tienes razón Juubi, pero solo espero que no sea mucho lo que haya cambiado, ya que por lo visto Danzou nunca murió en aquel entonces" – decía preocupado Eliécer – **

**– ********Seguro si cambio, pero en tu mundo no esta la historia terminada, en cambio aquí podemos cambiar la guerra que se aproxima, gracias a lo que sabes y si en determinado punto, no sabes que hacer, solo sigue tu corazón y en lo crees para seguir adelante**** – decía Juubi con una gran sonrisa – **

**– "Jajaja parece que el tiempo en que estamos hablando, te has estado ablandando" – decía Eliécer divertido – **

**– ********Hmp, no molestes ****– decía Juubi inflando las mejillas como una niña cuando la molestan – **

**Eliécer solo sonrió, ya que sabía que Juubi le alegraba el día cuando el estaba preocupado por algo, pero cuando Eliécer termino de hablar con Juubi no se dio cuenta que ya habían llegado a Konoha, Eliécer estaba un poco impresionado, ya que la mitad estaba en reconstrucción y la otra mitad estaba ya terminada, ya en la entrada Eliécer fue directo a la tienda de Tsunade junto con Jiraiya , Kakashi fue al cuartel de los los Ambus para dejar a Karin.**

**Ya cuando el castaño llegó a la tienda, abrió un poco la sabana para ver a Tsunade terminando de comer ****y a una Shizune preocupada por su maestra.**

**– Yo pensaba que solo Naruto y Kushina comían así cuando se les servía Ramen, pero parece que es de familia – decía Eliécer con una gota detrás de la cabeza – **

**Tsunade lo vio y entrecerró los ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos al máximo.**

**– ¡Eliécer-kun! – decía feliz Tsunade – **

**– El mismo, ha pasado mucho Tsunade – decía Eliécer sonriendo – **

**– Baka nos tenias preocupado a todos, no teníamos noticias tuyas desde que Jiraiya vino con Naruto hace un año – decía Tsunade molesta – **

**– Perdón es que no tenía tiempo para escribirles con costos podía dormir por el entrenamiento, pero ya estoy aquí es lo importante – decía Eliécer con una pequeña sonrisa – **

**– Eliécer-kun, me alegra que estés bien – decía Shizune feliz – **

**– A mi también me alegra que esten bien, después del ataque de Nagato, por cierto Tsunade, ¿mi apartamento esta reconstruido? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer – **

**– La verdad no lo sé, ya que hasta hace unas horas vengo despertando – decía Tsunade despreocupada y volviendo a comer – **

**– Si esta reconstruida, por suerte fue una de las primeras zonas de reconstrucción así que puedes estar contento – decía feliz Shizune – **

**– En ese caso me retiro y Tsunade te traje una sorpresa – decía Eliécer saliendo de la tienda y dejando a las 2 mujeres confusas – **

**– Parece Tsunade que ya estas mejor, como lo había dicho Eliécer – decía Jiraiya entrando a la tienda – **

**Tsunade casi se atraganta al ver a Jiraiya, Shizune se sorprendió mucho, pero después vio a Tsunade llorando así que decidió dejarlos solos.**

**Por otra parte Eliécer iba caminando por la aldea viendo a los niños jugar, paso por el mercado ya que ****estaba de camino y pudo ver a una pelirroja llevando unas bolsas, entonces Eliécer se le acerco.**

**– Hola Kushina, ¿cómo has estado? – preguntaba Eliécer apareciendo de nada al frente de Kushina – **

**Kushina por un momento se asusto, pero luego de escuchar la forma de hablar y verlo bien, se sorprendió y dejo caer las bolsas para abrazar a Eliécer.**

**– ****Como has cambiado Eliécer-kun, incluso estas casi del tamaño de Jiraiya – decía Kushina viendo bien – **

**– Si Sensei me dijo lo mismo, al igual que Naruto – decía Eliécer rascándose la nuca – **

**– ¿Sensei? ¿Jiraiya esta vivo? – pregunto sorprendida Kushina – **

**– Si, seguro en este momento ya Tsunade le abra golpeado por haberla preocupado, pero bueno que el te cuente la historia – decía Eliécer restándole importancia – por cierto Kushina,¿por qué compras tanta comida? – preguntaba Eliécer observando las bolsas que estaban en el suelo – **

**Kushina vio las bolsas y las recogió y dio una sonrisa.**

**– Es que es para mi nuera y mi nieto – decía orgullosa Kushina – **

**– Ya veo, es para tu nieto...– decía Eliécer sin importarle hasta que repitió las misma palabra – Nieto...¿¡Tienes un nieto! – gritaba Eliécer sorprendido – **

**– No grites tanto, ya pareces a Naruto de pequeño – decía Kushina molesta – si tengo un nieto y tiene 6 meses de vida – **

**– Pero, ¿Naruto no es todavía muy pequeño para en eso de la crianza? – preguntaba sorprendido el castaño – **

**– Yo dije lo mismo, pero ahora estoy contenta por el nieto que me dio jiji – reía contenta Kushina – Deberías de pasar un día por la casa para que lo veas – **

**– Si, un día tengo que pasar para conocer al hijo de Naruto y de casualidad, ¿la madre no se llama Shion? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer – **

**– Si se llama así, ¿por qué la pregunta? – preguntaba curiosa la pelirroja – **

**– No, simple curiosidad, bueno Kushina ya me tengo que retirar, nos vemos en otra ocasión – decía Eliécer despidiéndose y empezar a caminar para su apartamento – **

**– Nos vemos – decía Kushina moviendo el único brazo libre en forma de despedida – **

**Eliécer iba caminando por la calle, estaba realmente sorprendido por la noticia, que Naruto ya era padre, por un lado estaba feliz, pero por el otro estaba preocupado, ya que la próxima guerra que se avecina él podría morir, por esa razón no iba a permitir que eso suceda, no quería que el hijo de los rubios se quedara sin padre tan temprano, hay cosas que solo un padre les da a sus hijos, eso era amor paterno, lo que él no tuvo de niño.**

**Cuando ya pudo reaccionar se dio cuenta que ya estaba en el edificio donde el vivía, caminando perezosamente y subió las escaleras, su apartamento estaba en el ultimo piso, paso un par de puertas hasta que se poso afrente de una, saco las llaves y abrió la puerta, se quito las botas en el recibidor, colgó su gabardina en un perchero, luego camino un poco y noto que muchas cosas estaban cambiadas, Eliécer pensó que con la destrucción de la aldea a manos de Nagato, sus cosas también corrieron la misma suerte y las cambiaron, siguió caminando hacia su habitación, el quería dormir, hace muchos años que no dormía en su suave cama, pero antes de eso se daría un baño, cuando fue a la puerta del baño, el castaño la iba abrir, pero esta se abrió sola y Eliécer se sorprendió mucho, al frente de él, estaba una pelirroja casi naranja, de piel clara, le llegaba a los hombros en altura, tenia una bella figura como un reloj de arena, tenía los ojos azules.**

**Eliécer al verla, se fue sonrojando ya que esta solamente estaba usando una toalla para cubrir su torso.**

**– Disculpe, creo que me equivoque de casa – decía Eliécer ya empezando a caminar con un sonrojo – **

**– ¿Eliécer-kun? – preguntaba la pelirroja – **

**– Esto...¿cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto Eliécer aun viendo para otro lado – **

**Eliécer estaba nervioso, estaba seguro que este era su apartamento, pero al verla a ella aquí se dio cuenta que no lo era, hasta se golpeo mentalmente por no darse cuenta antes, los muebles diferentes y todo, pero lo raro es que esa joven se le hacía conocida.**

**– ¿Qué no me vas a saludar después de todo este tiempo? – preguntaba molesta al pelirrosa – **

**– Esto...es que...me pareces conocida, pero no recuerdo de donde nos habremos visto – decía Eliécer ****aun viendo para otro lado – **

**– ¿Cómo que no recuerdas? Es que acaso, ¿me has olvidado? – decía aun más molesta la pelirroja – **

**Eliécer trato de recordar, pero no pudo, pero por alguna razón se le vino a la mente un recuerdo de un personaje, de cuando el veía anime en su mundo hace ya muchos años.**

**– ¿Acaso no eres de Evangelion, Asuka? – preguntaba confuso Eliécer – **

**– Hasta que me recuerdas Baka-Eliécer – decía molesta Asuka metiéndose a su habitación para ponerse ropa – **

**– Recordarte, no fue una conciencia que recordara esa serie, pero ¿por qué estas aquí? – decía Eliécer aun viendo hacia la cocina – **

**– ¿Cómo del por qué? – decía Asuka aun cambiándose – ¿No recuerdas que Madara, me trajo aquí y me robo la unidad 02?**

**Eliécer por un momento le sonó lo que le dijo, pero aun así nada.**

**– Lo siento, no recuerdo, es que gracias a mi entrenamiento he perdido la noción del tiempo y algunos recuerdos que de algunas personas las he perdido – decía Eliécer serio – **

**– Ya veo, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento realizaste? – preguntaba curiosa Asuka saliendo de la habitación – Es que según lo que leí en algunos pergaminos que me dio Tsunade-sama eso pasa al realizar un entrenamiento con el Kage Bunshin o alguna técnica de teletransportación espacio-tiempo – **

**– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntaba confuso Eliécer y volteando se a verla – **

**Eliécer se le quedó viendo de arriba para abajo, llevaba el típico vestido amarillo, pero tenía partes rojas y le llegaba a mitad del muslo.**

**– No me veas así – decía Asuka sonrojándose – **

**– P...perdón no era mi intención – decía Eliécer un poco sonrojado – **

**– ****Bueno, te contare desde el principio desde que vine y lo que he hecho en estos años – decía Asuka ****tomando asiento en la sala – **

**Eliécer hizo lo mismo y Asuka le contó todo, desde que llego, las semanas viviendo juntos, la partida de Eliécer, los años de duró entrenamiento con Tsunade, que le enseño Jutsus médicos, canalizar bien el chakra, algunos Jutsus ****Dōton y las luchas que tuvo en sus misiones y la recién lucha contra uno de los cuerpos de Pein.**

**– Ya veo, realmente eres fuerte Asuka – decía Eliécer impresionado – **

**– Naturalmente, yo siempre seré la mejor en todo – decía Asuka dando una sonrisa arrogante – Pero ahora dime, ¿qué has hecho tu en este tiempo?**

**– Bueno, desde que me fui, estuve entrenando duramente, por controlar al 100% mi Chakra, estuve viendo algunos pueblos durante mi viaje, fortalecí mis debilidades o reforzarlas, durante mi viaje me tope varias veces con Jiraiya-sensei y Naruto, pero después de los 6 meses fui a los limites del los Países Elementales, estuvo viajando en esas tierras, que están lejos de este mundo Shinobi, durante 4 meses no había nada solo vegetación, desiertos, ríos enormes, pero me tope con un pueblo, ahí las personas eran muy amables, lo curioso es que en el occidente no saben que es un shinobi o los Bijuus, después de estar un tiempo ahí, regrese al desierto que había atravesado para entrenar ahí mis Jutsus Fūton, luego fui al bosque a entrenar con Juubi, estuve en ese lugar mucho tiempo, solo comía un poco, descansaba un poco, pero el resto del tiempo estaba entrenando en mi mente, ya que Juubi esta ahí, en ese lugar pase años entrenando, yo diría que 10 o 20 años, por eso cuando Juubi me dijo que era hora de volver, no entendí a lo que se refería, pero luego me explico que solamente habían pasado de 2 a 3 años – decía serio Eliécer – Realmente me había sorprendido luego pude ver que mi aspecto era diferente de cuando estaba en mi mente, así que retome el camino de regreso, durante el viaje Juubi me explico que ese proceso, algunos de mis recuerdos fueron borrados u olvidados, yo le pregunte que como cuales, ella me dijo que los más recientes. – **

**– Ya veo – decía sorprendida Asuka por la historia – **

**– ****Después de que estuve regrese por el lado de Kaze no Kuni, me entere que Akatsuki ya tenía a la mayoría de los Bijuus, después supe que el supuesto líder estaba en Amegakure, así que partí de inmediato hacia esa aldea, cuando llegue, vi una gran explosión en la torre más alta, fui de inmediato corriendo para ver que sucedía, cuando estaba en el lugar, pude ver a Jiraiya-sensei en mal estado en una roca y con unas barras de metal oscuro en la espalda y vi que Fukasaku estaba dándole la espalda para que escribiera un código, pero justo en ese momento uno de los Pains, mando su brazo en forma de misil, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar a Sensei, use el Tatsumaki ga terepōto para recoger a Jiraiya y con el mismo salir de ahí, lo lleve lejos a una cabaña que encontré, le traspase chakra de Juubi para poder curarlo, pero me pase un poco más de la cuenta y se le fue regenerando el brazo perdido en batalla, luego de eso estuve unas semanas casi un mes cuidando de él, hace unos días el despertó y hace unas horas partimos para venir aquí – decía Eliécer terminando de contar la historia – **

**– Tuviste un viaje emocionante, me hubieras llevado – decía Asuka un poco celosa – **

**– Creo que no podría haberte llevado, ya que varias veces perdía el control de mi Chakra o el de Juubi – decía Eliécer rascándose la nuca – **

**– Y..¿aun recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de partir? – decía Asuka sonrojada – **

**Eliécer puso cara de pensativo, estuvo así un par de segundas más hasta que suspiro.**

**– Creo que recuerdo algo, pero no estoy seguro, te dije algo de unos asuntos pero no me acuerdo cuales asuntos eran – decía Eliécer con cara de cansado – **

**– Ya veo – decía triste Asuka – **

**– Oye una pregunta, ¿Ya tienes novio? – preguntaba curioso Eliécer – **

**– ¿Có..cómo se te ocurre decir eso? – decía muy molesta Asuka – **

**– Es que no me extrañaría que ya tuvieras novio – decía el castaño poniéndose de pie y estirándose – **

**– Baka – decía molesta Asuka – **

**– Lo siento jeje, pero me voy a tomar un baño para ir a dormir – decía Eliécer encaminándose de nuevo para el baño – ¿Y por cierto siempre eres así conmigo?**

**– ¿Así cómo? – preguntaba confusa Asuka – **

**– Es que te comportas como si fueras mi novia o algo por el estilo, es más, pareces como si estuvieras enamorada de mi jajaja – decía riendo Eliécer metiéndose al baño – **

**– Eso me gustaría mucho...– decía en susurro Asuka triste – **

**Fin del Capitulo**


	20. Capitulo 19 Inicios de Guerra

**Capitulo 19**

**Inicios de guerra**

**En la noche en Konoha estaba tranquila para la futura guerra contra Madara, en el departamento del castaño se escuchaban quejidos, más exactamente en la habitación de este, estaba moviéndose de un lado para el otro en la cama parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.**

**__****Pesadilla**

**_Todo estaba en plena oscuridad y se podía ver a un Eliécer en medio de esa oscuridad mientras unas voces le hablaban._**

**– _Vas a olvidarnos – decía una voz con molestia – _**

** – ****_Tu prometiste estar aquí con nosotros siempre _****– ****_decía la otra voz con el mismo tono que la anterior – _**

**– No se de que me hablan – decía Eliécer confundido – **

**– ****_Tu dijiste que me amabas _****– decía otra voz con tono triste – **

**– No entiendo, ¿quiénes son, quién anda ahí? – preguntaba cada vez más desesperado Eliécer – **

**Hubo un gran silencio después las preguntas de Eliécer hasta que de la nada, salio una mascara blanca de forma femenina, tenía lágrimas de sangre debajo de los ojos que eran completamente negros y con los labios del mismo color.**

**– ****__****Entonces...¡MUERE! ****– gritaba molesta la mascara mientras abría la boca para ver unos dientes afilados y sangrientos mientras mordía el cuerpo de Eliécer – **

**__****Fin de la pesadilla.**

**Eliécer se despertó de pronto, estaba empapado de sudor y tenía frío, se sentó en la cama y vio sus manos, estaban temblando no era del frío que sentía si no de miedo, después de eso volteo a ver por la ventana y se podía ver el amanecer, los primeros rayos del sol saliendo por las montañas cercas de Konoha, Eliécer se puso una mano en la cara y trato de calmarse.**

**Ciertamente no era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, hace unas semanas ha estado teniendo el mismo sueño una y otra vez, al principio pensó que era Juubi pero ella mismo le dijo que no.**

**– "****__****No anata, no estoy controlando tus sueños, pero he notado que cada vez que tienes ese sueño, tu mente se vuelve poco a poco más fría no seque será es la primera vez que veo esto desde que estoy en este mundo" ****– decía una Juubi preocupada – **

**Eso le había dicho así que había descartado esa posibilidad, la otra sería que fuera un algo de su futuro pero no sabría si era cierto esto. Así que sin nada más en que pensar se fue al baño para despertarse y quitarse el sudor frío para empezar un nuevo día.**

**En el transcurso de la mañana muchos Shinobis estaban alistándose para ir a la guerra, todo el mundo estaba enterado menos una persona que estaba en la torre Kage.**

**– Oba-chan ¿cuál misión me vas a dar? – preguntaba emocionado Naruto – **

**– Deja de decirme abuela – decía enojado Tsunade – La misión que te voy a dar es importante de rango S, es averiguar cuantos animales, especies y sexo existen en Shimagame (Isla Tortuga), vas a ir con Yamato, con Guy y con Aoba Yamashiro en este misión y como debes saber no le puedes decir a nadie sobre esta misión. – decía muy seria Tsunade – **

**– Que aburrido, yo pensaba que lucharía contra personas fuertes o contra un Akatsuki – decía decepcionado Naruto – **

**– No creas en ese lugar podrás entrenar, además que los animales de ese lugar con muy fuertes, podrás luchar contra ellos si es necesario y no lugar para replicas de esta misión – decía serio Tsunade – **

**– Lo entiendo-ttebayo – decía Naruto saliendo del despacho de la Hokage – **

**– ¿Crees que fue buena idea encerrar a los Jinchuurikis en ese lugar? – preguntaba Jiraiya que había entrado por la ventana – **

**– Es lo que se decidió en la cumbre Hokage, que los únicos Jinchuurikis se encerraran en ese lugar, ya que es el único sitio en que Akatsuki ha puesto un pie, además el viejo Tsuchikage dijo que si habían problemas el iba a ir para asegurar y movilizar el lugar – decía muy seria Tsunade – **

**– ¿Y cuál es el otro Jinchuuriki? – preguntaba curioso Jiraiya – **

**– El hermano del Raikage, el Hachibi, se llama Killer Bee – decía cansada Tsunade y dando un suspiro – **

**– "Eso quiere decir que nadie aparte de unos cuantos sabemos que Eliécer es el Jinchuuriki del Juubi" – pensaba serio Jiraiya – **

**– Ahora el que me preocupa es Eliécer-kun, ya que Madara aparte de ir tras los Bijuus va por Eliécer por ser descendiente de Ridoku-sennin, debí decirles a los demás Kages que él también debería de estar encerrado en aquella isla – decía preocupada Tsunade – Sería lo mejor, en la noche lo llamo para darle la misión de ayudante de Naruto – **

**Jiraiya arqueo una ceja por lo que había dicho Tsunade decirle eso a Naruto era una cosa ya que este era un despistado, pero Eliécer no lo era, de hecho desde hace unos días tenía un mal presentimiento sobre algo.**

**Mientras que en un campo de entrenamiento se podía ver a Eliécer meditar en posición de loto, pero estaba hablando con Juubi.**

**– "Juubi, podrías buscar entre mis recuerdos en que parte esta la base escondida de Akatsuki o por lo menos donde esta Kabuto" – le decía serio Eliécer – **

**– ********Espera un segundo ****– decía Juubi mientras desaparecía de la habitación – **

**Eliécer espero unos minutos hasta que de nuevo apareció Juubi un poco cansada.**

**– ********Esta entre Ame y Kusa es todo lo se sabe ****– decía Juubi seria – **

**– "Ese es un espacio demasiado grande...creo que sería lo ideal partir esta noche y empezar la búsqueda" – decía pensante Eliécer – **

**– ********¿Y por donde empezamos? ****– preguntaba curiosa Juubi – **

**– "Por el lugar más cercano Kusa" – decía serio Eliécer – **

**Después de esa conversación Eliécer se puso de pie en el campo de entrenamiento y vio que ya estaba ****a tardeciendo****, definitivamente en su mente pasan unos minutos mientras que el exterior pasan horas, algo muy curioso según el.**

**En otra parte Naruto estaba alistando sus cosas para el viaje, hasta que alguien le hablo por la espalda.**

**– Anata, ¿te vas de viaje? – preguntaba una voz femenina – **

**Naruto volteo a ver y luego sonrío.**

**– Así es Shion-chan, voy para una misión, saber cuanto tiempo voy a estar afuera es de rango S – decía un poco decepcionado Naruto – **

**Shion iba vestida como cuando Kushina estaba embarazada de Naruto nada más que en vez de ser un vestido largo era corto le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y el vestido era de tirantes dejándole ver la espalda y los hombros descubiertos.**

**– Deberías estar contento por ser rango S, ¿por qué esa cara? – preguntaba preocupada Shion **

**– Es que no es tan emocionante como parece, pero lo único bueno es la paga – decía sonriendo Naruto. – **

**– Tu siempre pensando en dinero, si no es ramen entonces es dinero – decía Shion decepcionada suspirando – **

**– ****No es cierto-ttebayo yo también pienso en ti y en el pequeño Minato – explicaba Naruto – **

**Y ahí estaban otra ves discutiendo por cosas tontas según Kushina, que estaba viendo a su nieto, un pequeño rubio con los ojos violeta al igual que su madre, estaba contenta, se parecía a Naruto de pequeño, nada más que no tenía los bigotes y este era más calmado.**

**Ya la noche había caído en la aldea, muchas personas iban cerrando tiendas, muchas personas ya estaban en sus casas durmiendo, cenando o en otras cosas, en el departamento de Eliécer estaba todo oscuro, ya que Asuka tenía turno en el hospital y Eliécer estaba alistando unas cosas para el viaje, todo los sello en pergaminos, daba una vez más las gracias a Jiraiya por enseñarle Fūinjutsu termino de sellar unas cosas más y los 5 pergaminos que tenia los volvió a sellar en uno solo así viajaba ligero, se cambio de ropa ahora estaba usando una gabardina morado oscuro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, en su espalda se podía ver el Rin'negan en color blanco, por debajo de la gabardina estaba usando una camisa oscura manga larga llevaba unos pantalones color azul oscuro y se puso las botas de color negro luego se fijo en su Hitai-ate que estaba sosteniendo para luego dejarlo en su cama, después de eso desapareció en un remolino.**

**Mientras que en el despacho de la Hokage ya le había dicho a Shizune que fuera a llamar a Eliécer y esta con un Hai fue en sus búsqueda, mientras que Tsunade estaba jugando cartas con Jiraiya.**

**– Já te gane de nuevo – decía contenta Tsunade – **

**Jiraiya estaba asustado, la ultima vez que Tsunade ganó algo, fue cuando Orochimaru había huido y de paso mato a varios Jounnins en el camino.**

**– Tsunade, no te has dado cuenta de algo – decía preocupado Jiraiya – **

**– No, ¿de qué? – preguntaba inocente Tsunade – **

**– Has ganado 10 veces seguidas – decía asustado Jiraiya – **

**Tsunade poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos, tenía razón desde que empezaron a jugar ella ha estado ganando ya iba a llamar a unos Ambus para que hicieran un chequeo a toda la aldea, pero fue interrumpida por una Shizune que abría la puerta de golpe.**

**– ¿Shizune que sucede? – preguntaba preocupada Tsunade – **

**– No esta – decía Shizune mientras recuperaba el aliento – **

**– ¿Quién? – preguntaba temeroso Jiraiya sabiendo la respuesta de esa pregunta – **

**– Eliécer-kun no esta, se fue, lo único que dejo fue esto – decía Shizune mientras enseñaba el Hitai-ate – **

**– Mierda ya me lo suponía que esto iba a pasar, ha estado una semana bastante calmado – decía molesto Jiraiya – **

**– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntaba confundida la Hokage – **

**– Que el sabiendo que la guerra esta próxima, la única forma para pararla es matando al líder...– decía Jiraiya caminando hacía la ventana – **

**– Quieres decir que fue a buscar a Madara y matarlo, ¿verdad? – decía asustada Tsunade – **

**– Tsunade me voy a su departamento a buscar más pista en que lugar pudo ir, llama el mejor grupo de búsqueda que tengas a mano, creo que el grupo de Kurenai diles que voy a estar en su departamento – decía Jiraiya saltando por la ventana – **

**Mientras que en Konoha estaban organizando el grupo de búsqueda, en Kusa aparecía Eliécer en un remolino.**

**– Fue bueno dejar un sello en este lado – decía Eliécer contento – **

**– Anata, ahora el enemigo va a saber que estamos aquí – decía una voz detrás de Eliécer – **

**– Eso lo sé, ahora es cuando se pone divertido mi pronostico es que dentro de unos días van a empezar la guerra, pero creo que mientras tanto vamos a buscar por unos días el lugar de Kabuto o Madara, ¿qué te parece Juubi o debería llamarte Natsumi? – Decía volteando a ver y sonreír a Juubi – **

**Esta iba con un Kimono parecido al de hace años, lo que este era de color morado y le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas tenía un dibujo de un lobo en su espalda, estaba usando unas sandalias con tacón, tenía el cabello suelto.**

**– Creo que nunca me voy acostumbrar estar afuera de tu cuerpo y menos que me llames con ese nombre – decía Natsumi suspirando – **

**Fin del capitulo.**


	21. Capitulo 20 Primeras Luchas

**Capitulo 20**

**Primeras luchas**

**Luego de que Eliécer se fuera, Jiraiya junto con el equipo de Kurenai trataron de buscar algún indicio u olor para empezar la búsqueda, pero nada Shino contó que había un gran punto de chakra en el centro de la sala, pero solo ahí se encontraba, Jiraiya maldijo por el jutsu de teletransportación por medio de sellos, cuando dieron por finalizada la búsqueda saliendo de apartamento del castaño se toparon en las escaleras a una pelirroja que los veía confusa.**

** – Hola chicos, ¿qué sucede para que tengan esas caras? – preguntaba Asuka curiosa – **

**Nadie dijo nada, solo movieron la cabeza un poco para salir de ahí, el único que se quedo fue Jiraiya.**

**– ¿Qué sucede hay un ataque antes de la guerra o qué? – preguntaba ya molestándose la piloto del EVA – **

**– Se fue...– decía en susurro Jiraiya – **

**– No escuche bien – decía molestándose aun más Asuka – **

**– ****Ha ido a luchar solo – decía angustiado y molesto Jiraiya apretando muy fuerte sus puños – Lo siento – fue lo único que dijo el Sannin antes de marcharse del lugar – **

**Asuka estuvo varios segundos viendo a la nada en las escaleras, luego de un momento a otro comenzo a caminar y abrió la puerta del apartamento, puso sus cosas en la mesa de la cocina para luego dirigirse a la habitación del castaño, abrió la puerta y vio que no habían cosas de él se sentó en la cama, puso sus piernas a la altura de su pecho y las abrazo y comenzo a sollozar un poco.**

**– ****"Me dije a mi misma en la tumba de mi madre que no iba a depender de nadie, que no iba a llorar por nadie y ahora véame aquí, llorando por tu partida, tu me dijiste en aquella noche que nunca te irías y me cambiaste" – pensaba amargamente Asuka – "Después me dijiste aquella promesa, pero seguro sabias que no lo ibas a cumplir por temer que yo muriera, pero vas a ver si te encuentro en la guerra, vas a ver quien es la gran Sōryū Asuka Langley la mejor en todo" – se decía Asuka aun sollozando – **

**Ya había pasado una semana, en esa semana todas las tropas de las aldeas se habían puesto guardia ya que Anko junto con un grupo de Jounnins fueron atacados y perdidos en acción gracias a Kabuto.**

**Ya la guerra había comenzado, siendo los aliados atacados por miles de Zetsus blancos, gracias a las células del Shodaime, los aliados estaban poco a poco desesperados por las oleadas de los ataques, el campo de batalla estaba dejando a su paso ríos de sangre, cadáveres mutilados, heridos de gravedad, sin brazos, piernas incluso sin parte de su cuerpo y muertos de inmediato en el campo.**

**Mientras tanto en medio de un bosque se podía ver a Eliécer caminando de lo más tranquilo, gracias a Juubi o Natsumi como le llamaba el castaño, habían descubierto el paradero de Kabuto en este mismo momento se estaban dirigiendo hacía ese lugar, el castaño ya tenía claro el plan de acción, matar a todos hasta que no quedaran vivos.**

**El castaño estaba caminando tranquilo, pero tenía una mirada de seriedad, cuando de pronto aparecieron varios Zetsus blancos.**

**– Vaya con que el comité de bienvenida – decía Eliécer en tono sarcástico – **

**Los Zetsus no dijeron nada, solo comenzaron a moverse sigilosamente hasta estar cerca y atacar al castaño.**

**Este esquivo un Zetsu que venia desde la derecha, luego vio que otro que lo atacaba desde otro la espalda, pero Eliécer saco un Kunai y se lo clavo en medio de los ojos a ese Zetsu y cayo al suelo.**

**– Que comité y yo pensé que Madara o Kabuto iba a dar una mejor fiesta, pero veo que no – decía Eliécer moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación – **

**– Tranquilo Eliécer-kun, solo estamos en los preparativos para la verdadera fiesta – decía una voz que salia de uno de los Zetsus – **

**– Ohh, que desperdicio hombre, solo era un calentamiento – decía Eliécer decepcionado – Solo espero que la verdadera fiesta sea mejor que esto – **

**– Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para tu agrado, pero por mientras divierta te un poco – decía la misma voz con burla – **

**– ****Bueno será mejor que se preparen Kabuto – decía Eliécer mientras hacia un conjunto de sellos – **

**– ****Fūton: Fujaku Hishou Shouken – decía Eliécer y miles de ráfagas de viento cortaban a todos los Zetsus que estaban al frente de él – **

**Un Zetsu lo ataco tirando ácido por la boca, Eliécer apenas lo esquivo pero un poco de su ropa estuvo al contacto del ácido.**

**– Creo que alguien va a tener que pagar por mi ropa – decía Eliécer un poco cansado – **

**Otros Zetsus estaban copiando lo que había hecho el Zetsu anterior, Eliécer estaba esquivando.**

**– "Esto me esta empezando a cansar, ¿es que acaso no se cansan?" – pensaba un poco Eliécer – **

**Pero lo sacaron de sus pensamientos por un gran golpe en rostro que lo hizo estrellar un árbol y partirlo a la mitad, Eliécer se levanto poco a poco con la mejilla raspada y busco quien lo había golpeado y como respuesta una rama gruesa lo volvió a atacar para atravesarlo, pero Eliécer rodó a la derecha y con el mismo impulso se levanto y vio algo que le sorprendió un Zetsu manejando el elemento Mokuton.**

**– ¿Qué mierda, desde cuando un Zetsu maneja el Mokuton? – preguntaba el castaño sorprendido – **

**– ********Recuerda que tienen las células del Shodaime ****– decía Juubi desde el interior – **

**– ¿Así que manejan el Mokuton?Entonces... – Eliécer puso las manos al frente y comenzo a acumularse chakra en cada una. – **

**Los Zetsus no se hicieron esperar y volvieron al ataque, el castaño se dio cuenta y comenzo a esquivar y a saltar, pero en ningún momento dejo de concentrar chakra, poco a poco en la palma de la mano comenzo a verse una pequeña bola de chakra de color celeste, pero poco a poco comenzo a crecer, Eliécer se situó en lo más alto de un árbol y pudo ver donde todos los Zetsus comenzaban a fundirse con el árbol, el jinchuuriki se dio cuenta de esto y dio un gran salto para estar por unos segundos en el aire, pero fue suficiente para comenzar a terminar la técnica, las dos bolas de chakra del tamaño de una cabeza de un humano comenzaron a fundirse con fuego, pero este fuego era de color negro, propio del chakra del Juubi, cuando los tenía listos fue en picada contra el árbol.**

**– ****¡Coman esto, Katon: Rasen-Burakkufaiā! – gritaba el castaño – **

**Cuando ya estaba cerca del árbol, varios Zetsus se fueron a su encuentro pero estos morían al contacto del calor extremo y Eliécer seguía y cuando toco el árbol, este exploto en llamas, creando alrededor corrientes de aire caliente y un pequeño temblor.**

**Desde otro lado del campo de batalla, Kakashi y los demás Jounnin aliados estaban luchando contra los ****7 Shinobis Gatana, pero se detuvieron porque hubo un temblor que preocupo a los presentes.**

**– ****Kakashi, ¿qué diablos fue eso? – preguntaba Gai preocupado – **

**– No sé, Hinata, usa tu Byakugan y hecha un vistazo a esa dirección – decía Kakashi serio viendo a los pocos Shinobi Gatana comenzar a huir – **

**– Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué están escapando? Es extraño – decía Lee viendo fijamente al enemigo que estaba huyendo del lugar – **

**– No lo sé – decía Kakashi preocupado – ¿Hinata encontraste algo?**

**– Lo único que veo son llamas negras, como la vez que fuimos a buscar a Sasuke – decía preocupada Hinata – **

**Kakashi se sorprendió demasiado, si habían llamas negras eso quería decir que revivieron a Itachi, tenían que actuar y rápido.**

**– Bien, todos escuchen los que están cansados y heridos vayan al campamento para que sean atendidos, el resto vamos al lugar de la explosión – ordenaba Kakashi preocupado – Yami, informa de esto al campamento – **

**– Hai – decía un pelicafé con un radio encima y comenzando a concentrarse para llamar a la base – **

**Mientras Eliécer se levantaba poco a poco y veía a los Zetsus agonizar por el fuego que no se iba a extinguir por 7 días y 6 noches.**

**– Parece que esta técnica esta en su máximo esplendor – decía orgulloso Eliécer – **

**– ********Anata hay 4 presencias que vienen a esta dirección, en pocos minutos llegaran y mucho más atrás de estos, vienen Kakashi y su grupo, estos tardaran más ****– decía seria Juubi – **

**– Mmm... ¿con que refuerzos? Suena interezante – decía Eliécer emocionado – **

**Y a los pocos minutos llegaron 4 sujetos uno con una gran espada en su espalda, tenía vendas que escondían su boca, piel gris bastante alto y con ojos negros por el Edo Tensei, el otro un joven un par de años menor que Eliécer, cabello largo de color negro recogido dando la forma de una pequeña bola ****de tenis cubierta con un pedazo de tela, usaba un vestido largo color café y un lo que parecía un kimono color verde oscuro, el otro con el cabello celeste largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, a su lado de su rostro tenia unos pañuelos enrollados, vestía una armadura de samurái color negra y tenía 2 Katanas en sus manos y el ultimo sujeto tenía una melena de color café oscuro, una mascara de un Ambu de Kiri, un traje negro como la noche, alto al igual que el otro sujeto, llevaba una Katana en su zurda y su piel era blanca como la nieve.**

**El castaño al ver estos sujetos alzo una ceja y dio una gran suspiro.**

**– Sin duda alguna estos sujetos no saben hacer una fiesta, primero unas plantas y ahora unos muertos con espadas, por lo menos me debieron dar una espada o algo para luchar a mano – decía Eliécer negando con la cabeza – Bueno ni modo tendré que hacer una espada – **

**Eliécer concentro un poco de chakra en su diestra y apareció un poco de viento que soplaba en su palma de la mano hasta que creo el Kaze no Yaiba.**

**– Ahora, ¿quién empieza ustedes o yo? – preguntaba divertido Eliécer – **

**Los presentes no hicieron nada y Eliécer volvió a suspirar.**

**– Parece que ocupan una invitación, pero esperen yo les puedo dar una, tomen esta – decía Eliécer desapareciendo y apareciendo a la par del sujeto con vendas en su rostro y lo decapito – **

**Los otros se separaron y se pusieron en guardia. Eliécer solo vio como del cuerpo del que había decapitado se volvía a formar con miles de papeles y volvía la cabeza en su lugar.**

**– ****Haber Zabusa, ¿por qué no te mueres de una vez amigo? – decía Eliécer alejándose y viendo como el pequeño del grupo lo atacaba con unas estacas filosas hechas de Hyōton – **

**Eliécer lo esquivo por poco y en su rostro apareció un corte poco profundo en su mejilla izquierda que sangro un poco y al poco rato sanó.**

**– ¿Hielo? Entonces debes de ser Haku – decía Eliécer en susurro – **

**Eliécer volvió a esquivar otro ataque desde su punto ciego por el sujeto de 2 Katanas, Eliécer dio un giro tomo las muñecas del atacante y las cruzo al frente de este y tiro para atrás haciendo que el mismo se decapitara, Eliécer dio un salto para alejarse un poco.**

**– ¿Cómo mierda voy a terminar con este si no mueren? – preguntaba Eliécer molesto – **

**Eliécer escucho unos ruidos detrás de él y volteo a ver al bosque que estaba detrás y vio que eran Kakashi y su grupo.**

**– Eliécer-kun cuidado – advertía el peligris – **

**Eliécer vio hacía al frente y vio al sujeto alto de mascara de Ambu y lo ataco dandole de lleno al esternón haciendo que saliera un poco de sangre, todos los presentes estaban asustados por la escena , pero duro pocos segundos, porque el cuerpo del castaño exploto esto sorprendio al su atacante, pero desde el cielo se escucho un grito.**

**– ****¡Katon: ****G****urētodoragon densetsu****! – **

**Todos volvieron a ver al cielo y se podía ver un gran dragón abriendo sus fauces y mostrando su dentadura para tragar al sujeto que se quedo estático, duró por unos segundos el ataque hasta que el dragón desapareció dando un rugido, alrededor del lugar del ataque, la tierra se estaba convirtiendo en lava y en el centro se podía ver un cuerpo incinerado, al poco rato Eliécer se puso a la par de Kakashi.**

**– Parece que has mejorado en tus ataques desde la ultima vez – decía Kakashi viendo a los otros Shinobi Gatana, pero dando una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo – **

**– Si, pero este no es lugar para elogios – decía serio Eliécer – Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo diablos se puede derrotar a estos sujetos? – **

**– Sellando los – decía serio Kakashi – **

**Eliécer se detuvo un momento para pensar sobre como sellarlos, mientras esta viendo que el cuerpo que estaba incinerado estaba poco a poco reconstruirse.**

**– "Entonces sellando su alma daría lo mismo" – pensaba serio Eliécer – Creo que servirá – decía en susurro llamando la atención de Kakashi – **

**– ¿Qué tienes planeado? – preguntaba curioso el Copy ninja – **

**– Solo consígueme tiempo para preparar una técnica para acabar con esto de una buena vez – decía serio Eliécer – **

**Kakashi solo movió su cabeza en afirmación y dio una señal y todos el pelotón de Kakashi comenzo a atacar, justo en ese mismo momento Eliécer creo 3 clones y se pusieron hacer hacer sellos.**

**Kakashi estaba luchando con Zabusa, era una pelea reñida, estaba molesto porque Kabuto estaba manejando a su antojo a los muertos vivientes, ya había hecho un total de 3 Raikiris sobre Zabusa, pero no moría, su chakra estaba peligrosamente bajo y su Sharingan activado no le estaba ayudando mucho sobre el asunto de su Chakra.**

**Para los otros estaban maridos, los restantes Shinobis Gatana, estaban desmembrando al pelotón uno por uno, poco a poco ese lugar se estaba bañando en sangre, unos solo salían sin un solo brazo, pero habían otros que no tenían tanta suerte y morían, ya sea por cortes en los cuellos y rebanados por la mitad como mantequilla.**

**Unos pocos metros atrás Eliécer y sus clones estaban terminando la secuencia de sellos y daban paso a la acumulación de chakra en sus manos, el castaño estaba bajo presión, podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores y el olor a sangre en lugar, una gota de sudor le estaba recorriendo en su rostro.**

**– "Solo un poco más, aguanten por favor" – pensaba preocupado Eliécer – **

**Zabusa le había dado un corte a Kakashi pero no de gravedad solo un corte un poco profundo en su brazo y este estaba saliendo ya sangre.**

**– ¿¡Todavía no estas listo! – gritaba Kakashi desesperado por el encuentro – **

**– No me presione – decía Eliécer molesto aun con los ojos cerrados – **

**En el otro lado del campo varios Shinobis del pelotón de Kakashi estaban gritando su nombre.**

**– "Solo un poco más" – pensaba frustrado el castaño – **

**– ¡Eliécer-san! – gritaban de nuevo el resto de Shinobis desesperados – **

**– ****Esta listo – decía en susurro y abriendo sus ojos – ¡Les he dicho que NO PRESIONEN! – gritaba los 4 Eliécer y saltando con dirección a los Shinobis Gatana – **

**Ya cuando los 4 estaban cerca de cada objetivo el castaño volvió hablar.**

**– ****!Tomen esto, Ninpō: Tamashī no hakai! – gritaba Eliécer y acercándose a cada objetivo – **

**De las manos volvían a brillar con un aura oscura como la vez que había luchado con Orochimaru, nada más que ahora eran de un color totalmente oscuro, no se podían ver las manos, Eliécer traspaso en el pecho a cada Shinobi Gatana y estos poco a poco iban poniéndose de color morado para luego pasar a negro, Eliécer retiro sus manos violentamente haciendo que los pechos de los no muertos se desprendiera poco a poco y caían los papeles como si estuvieran mojados, poco a poco los 4 no vivientes iban despedazándose hasta quedar solo un montón de papel mojado.**

**Los aliados ahí presentes no salían de su asombro, ellos con mucho esfuerzo solo pudieron derrotar a los más débiles de los Gatana, sellando solo 4 los últimos eran muy poderosos y este con solo un poco de tiempo los derroto de una manera rápida si se podría llamar así.**

**– Bien hecho Eliécer-kun – decía un cansado Kakashi – **

**– De nada, ahora a llamarla para que ayude a movilizar y a curar en la base – decía Eliécer cerrando sus ojos – **

**Concentro un poco de chakra en su mano y toco el suelo con la palma abierta, de nuevo afuera de su cuerpo estaba Juubi.**

**– Juu-chan, ya sabes lo que te voy a pedir – decía serio Eliécer – **

**– ********Claro anata ****– decía Juubi sonriendo y soltando una gran cantidad de chakra – **

**Todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Kakashi que ya sabía la existencia de Juubi, esta estuvo un tiempo liberando chakra hasta que teletransportó a todos hasta la base, ahí los ninja médicos estaban sorprendidos, pero poco a poco iban saliendo de su asombro y comenzó a atender a los heridos de gravedad.**

**– ********Fue sencillo Ana...****– no podía terminar de hablar Juubi ya que comenzaba a cerrar los ojos – **

**Detrás de Juubi Eliécer tenía la mano apuntando a la nuca de Juubi.**

**– Kakashi-sensei, ocupo que cuide bien de ella – decía serio Eliécer – **

**– Pero¿por qué la dejaste inconsciente? – preguntaba sorprendido Kakashi – **

**– No quiero que ella caiga en manos de Madara, así que confío mucho en usted, si se vuelve a despertar y comienza a decir que va a ir detrás de mi, solo ponga este sello al frente de ella y ella quedara paralizada, por más chakra que expulse este sera reprimido y por más intento de moverse por la fuerza este solo la dañara dando choques eléctricos – explicaba serio Eliécer – **

**– ¿Cuándo pusiste ese sello de tal magnitud en ella y por qué no quieres llevarla contigo, es qué acaso...? – no terminaba de preguntar deseando no saber la respuesta – **

**– Le puse el sello hace años cuando era más pequeño, cuando comencé hablar con ella desde que apareció por mi abuelo, aparte que si voy a luchar con Madara él mejor de los casos es que muramos los 2 – decía serio Eliécer y empezando a caminar para salir de la base – Ya sabe como somos los héroes, dejamos marca en la historia por nuestros sacrificios, nos vemos Kakashi-sensei – decía Eliécer viendo por encima de su hombro dando un pequeña sonrisa y levantando el pulgar izquierdo antes de desaparecer en medio de un tornado – **

**Nadie hizo nada, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho el castaño, hasta que Kakashi sostuvo a Juubi y volteo a ver a uno de los aliados.**

**– Llamen a la Hokage, esto es una emergencia – decía serio Kakashi – **

**Pero nadie hacía nada y esto lo enfurecía.**

**– ¡Maldita sea qué alguien llame de una maldita vez a la Hokage! – gritaba Kakashi molesto – **

**Y ya todos los aliados despertaron de su letargo y uno fue a llamar a Tsunade.**

**Mientras que en otro lado en un templo se podían ver a Naruto y a Killer Bee hablando, pero de un pronto a otro Naruto tuvo un escalofrío.**

**– ¿Qué pasa pequeño zorro, quieres tomar de un arrollo? – preguntaba preocupado Killer Bee – **

**– No, no es eso, es que no se ¿por qué? Tengo un mal presentimiento – decía serio Naruto – **

**Fin del capitulo**


End file.
